Guided Path
by palex-spashley-girl8-13
Summary: What if Adam had a guardian Angel. *SPOILER* for people who havent seen season 13. What if this person kept him from death and on the right track to a happily ever after with Becky. Read this to find out the correct way his storyline should have went. True to the series. ROMANCE DRAMA AND COMEDY.
1. Beginning

**Ok this popped into my head as I rewatched season 12 of degrassi. I was super upset over Jordan Todosey leaving degrassi so this is my version of Adam still living, but more of a fairytale twist.**

* * *

The uniform burning party.

"Yo Katie just pulled up in the driveway." Adam said to Dallas as he held onto a ball of old uniforms. He pointed his head in the direction of Drew and Dallas nodded. Adam than moved on across the room. "Anyone have uniforms!? Burning will commence in T-minus two minutes. He worked his way through the crowd as they piled their old uniforms into his arms. Little did he know that there was a particular blonde watching him from a far.

Adam made his way out to the backyard where he laid the clothes onto the BBQ. "And from the uniformed ashes grow style and freedom of expression." He clicked the lighter as people raised their cups in approval.

"Hold it right there mister! Ugly khakis are perfectly good pants to a person in need. I'll donate them on your behalf." The girl disappeared with the clothing after giving a face to Adam. Adam looked in disbelief as she disappeared into the crowd. People booed and made faces as she shoved past them. "Who the hell is that?" He said as he charged after them. Someone waited in the dark as watching as Adam charged after Becky. The stranger grabbed his arm to spin him around to face her. "That was your future girlfriend." The girl was in a dark hoodie with the hood up. She had on tight skinny jeans with boots. Adam looked at her with a confused face. "Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me. The saint who cherishes giving clothes to the needy is your future girlfriend." Adam still had a confused face. "I don't even know her. I'm sorry who are you?" The girl smiled. "Keep her in mind." The girl then moved backwards to disappear into the crowd. "Wait!" Adam yelled but she had already made her way through the crowd and disappeared like mist. He looked around but she was no where in sight.

"I did it! Woo!" Adam turned to see his brother screaming with his fists in the air chugging a beer down. As his eyes averted they landed on Becky who was talking to a tall guy. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Morning after.

Adam awoke to a bit of a hang over. It was fine. Nothing he couldn't shake off. "He dressed himself in a green hoodie. His best. He had to look good for the first day of street clothing to school. As he climbed down the stairs to the basement he saw his mom yelling at Drew. "No Drew their bird courses there's a reason I made you take grade elven math in summer school to catch up with the rest of your class." Adam couldn't help but crack up at the sight of Drew sucking. "Adam go!" Audra pointed upstairs. His face dropped his smile. "Miss all the fun." He proceeded upstairs. His phone vibrated signaling a text.

_**Don't forget what I told you last night**_

"What the hell?" He remembered an interesting girl that grabbed him last night after the girl had taken his fun away. "Boys were leaving in three!" He heard his mom yelling while coming up the stairs. Maybe he just had to much to drink last night.

* * *

The class bell rang as Adam put the last of his stuff into his backpack. He zipped it up and closed the door before grabbing his bass guitar. He slung it over his shoulder and started down the hall as he turned he bumped into his brother. "Ouch…Drew? Ew you smell like a garbage can. Dude what is going on with you? And why do you have a trash can?"

"I don't know. Party aftermath. I have to go." Drew rushed off down the hall. Adam rolled his eyes as he proceeded to the music room he had a try out for Moe's new band.

Man this girl Maya was really good on the cello. Adam was bobbing his head to the music when he saw something falling from her shirt. He turned to his buddy who was cracking up. A chicken cutlet fell from her shirt and hit the ground. Adam could see Moe trying to tell her what had happened. When she had figured it out she gasped and left the room in a hurry. Moe looked around with everyone else. "Uh, anyone else wanna go next?"

"I will." Adam said as he moved the front. He kicked the chicken cutlet to the audience who shrieked causing him to smile. "He put the bass around his neck and started his first chord.

* * *

The audition went awesome. He got in and felt like he was on top of the world. He walked by glass cage and saw the blonde girl from last night who took his uniforms. She was holding the stolen uniforms up when the loud speaker came on. She then started to speak. "Anyone waning to donate their old uniforms to goodwill please see Becky Baker in homeroom 1202 at lunch." Adam rolled his eyes and continued down the hall. He saw Drew creeping in a doorway. He snuck up and scared him. "Why are you creeping!?" Drew jumped and then looked at Adam who smiled in success of his scare. "I messed up."

"Did mom find out about the party?"

"Adam I blacked out. This morning my condom was missing. I had sex with Katie."

"You have a problem that most guys dream of. Two girls like you. Two great girls like you! How could you do this—"

"Shhh! OK I don't know I can't tell Bianca and I can't break up with Katie the day after we lost our virginity's to each other. What do I do?"

"Well you're the one who had sex last night man up." With that Adam walked past Adam and smacked his ass as the bell rang signaling his science class. As he walked in he saw that the girl who had stolen his uniforms last night was in his class. God she looked so bubbly he hated it. He sat across from her at the other desk. She looked at Adam and smiled all quirky and then proceeded her attention to the front of the room.

* * *

The bell rang thank god that class was over. He couldn't stand that girl asking any more questions to the teacher. As he walked down the hallway he saw the girl who pulled him aside last night closing her locker door. "Hey!" She turned to look at Adam and smiled. She then turned around and turned the corner. Adam sprinter after her. When he turned the corner she was gone. "Ok what is going on with this chick."

"What chick?" Adam turned to see Dallas looking at him questioningly. "Nothing I just talked to this girl last night and she texted me this morning on a blocked number and I just saw her but she disappeared."

Dallas laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Dude I think your getting a little desperate for a girl. Your mind is playing tricks now thinking you've found a girl."

"No honestly!"

"Ya huh. Look your bro wants us to meet him outside we have to help him with the Katie situation." Adam nodded his head before looking down the hall again. Still no sign of the girl.

"That's it. Were done here."

"Ehhhh! Minor penalty for being a softy!."

"Were done here sounds like your wrapping up a meeting."

"You guys want to do it for me?"

"Maybe use a different language. Like we can't be together anymore or this isn't going to work out." Dallas nodded in approval.

"Your right I don't want Katie to hate me. Ya know we used to love each other."

"Ehh! Stop saying the L word its dangerous and leaded. You wanna make sure all doors are closed."

"True dat."

"Alright Let's talk game plan where are you going to do this?"

"Um… at the dot there's lots of people there so she can't make scene."

"Good. When?"

"Before we order so I can escape?"

"Alright when you're on the breakaway stay focused and don't hesitate. If you do your whole play will collapse."

"How many times have you done this?" Adam asked impressed. Dallas smiled. "Don't worry about it. What is she tries to hug you?"

"Never hug or touch after a break up could lead to more."

"Ok, but what if she's crying? She says she loves you."

"Then maybe a little hug." This time Dallas leaned forward. "EHHHH!"

"I'm not a monster." Drew tried to reason.

"In this situation you kinda are." Adam said. "Being the good guy isn't doing anyone any good favors. That's why you're in this mess. Drop it." Drew exhaled and looked down.

* * *

Adam and Drew walked into the Dot together. Katie was sitting at the table and waved to both of them. Drew turned to Adam. "Good luck brother." Drew nodded and walked to the table. As Adam turned to the barista table and ran into Becky Baker. "Oh I'm sorry." Becky said with a smile and small laugh. Adam smiled and nodded offering for her to go first. "Thanks." She said with a huge smile. Adam looked around waiting for his turn to order his coffee. He spotted the mystery girl sitting down enjoying a nice smoothie. Adam immediately charged over to the table. "Ok you have been all kinds of weird in the last day. Who are you?" The girl smiled and sipped her smoothie. She giggled, "Did you get my text?"

"Yes from a blocked number! Who does that?"

"Then you got it good."

"Yeah I don't even know that girls name."

"You soon will." The girl looked over to point out Becky who was receiving her drink. Adam looked over at her. "I don't think I'll go for little miss sunshine." As he turned back the girl was gone. "What the hell!" He threw his arms up. "Hey can we get out of here?" Drew asked. "She's totally crying and I need to go before I end up hugging her and getting hit in the face by Dallas."

"Yeah lets go." Adam looked back at the table completely empty; it was like no one was ever there.

* * *

_**So tell me what you think? To continue or not? You can leave a review or follow me on twitter at fanofmanyy where ill let you know spoilers and when new updates are coming at you. You can also just bug me when ever you please. I don't mind **__** until next time.**_


	2. Moving on Up

Adam stood by his locker as he put books into his backpack. Suddenly his locker slammed shut by Eli. "Oh my god hi!" Eli said in his best Becky Baker impersonation. "Wow what was that?" Adam questioned. "Exactly. Becky Baker the new drama leader is crowding my genius. She's going to ruin my chance of getting into NYU." Adam smiled at the connection of little miss sunshine. "Oh little miss sunshine! Yeah she's in my science class. I can't stand her."  
"We met yesterday at the dot. She's really freaky and she gets these huge eyes whenever she says the word play." Adam laughed as Eli tried to make his eyes as big as hers. "Well good luck with that man."

"No…no way you're helping me."

"What?! Dude I've got a band this year and—"

"No way you're going to be my right hand man." Eli made a boo boo lip. "Gosh fine! But I don't promise always being there. Rock and roll first man." Adam exclaimed making a rock sign with his hand. Eli rolled his eyes as she school bell rang. "Wish me luck we have a meeting right now. "By the way nice video of your brother." Eli walked down the hall as Adam shook his head.

* * *

"AhhhhhhhAAAAA!" Eli screamed as he entered the JT Memorial. Adam was sitting quietly listening to music as he played along with his bass. He saw Eli come in and his mouth open in a screaming fashion. He finally took his headphones off so he could hear Eli. "Uh did you just scream?"

"Yes!" Eli crunched his fists. "Becky Baker will be the death of me! She decided the play already. Romeo and Juliet."

"That's not that bad—"

"The musical…"

"Oohhh." Adam cracked up as Eli stared at him. "Sorry." "I can't believe this!"

"Look maybe you should just make the best of it."

"Tomorrow I'm just going to set her straight! Make sure she knows who's in charge. Yes! Good idea!" With that Eli rushed out of the glass room. "Uh…you're welcome?" Adam watched as Eli celebrated and ran down the hall. He smiled and put his headphones back on.

* * *

Next Day

Adam was walking down the hall with Drew. "Dude you got her a phone case."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You cheated on her drunkenly and you got her a phone case." Adam laughed. "You know what no one asked you." Drew stormed off down the hall in search of Bianka. Adam saw Eli further down the hall. He walked to meet him. "Hey there how goes the war with Becky Baker?"  
"She prayed for me."

"Excuse me?"

"She said she prayed for me. Then she said don't be late for auditions. I'm pretty sure she wants to be Juliet." Adam looked at Eli and laughed. "So it looks like you got stuck with another psycho."

"A religious one."

"Even better." They both smiled as the bell rang.

* * *

Adam walked into the gym as everyone was walking out from auditioning. He passed Becky on the way out. She smiled at him as they crossed paths. He got a weird tingle down his spine as he carried on. He saw Eli at the directors table with his head on the desk. "Yo director what's going on?" Eli lifted his head "I am going to die in misery. Becky is homophobic so she won't let Tristan in the play. He was the only one to do an original take. I sat through singing for the rest of it."

"Ouch…so she is super religious then? I'll have to stay away from that." Eli shot up

"I think I have an idea for the play, but I'm not sure. I have a lot of stuff to do." Adam looked at him questioningly. "Here I've got to go take this script and read it over. Memorize every scene if you're going to work backstage." Eli handed Adam the blue script. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Adam layed on the couch in his basement as he read over geography trivia for Drew. He was on the team once before so Drew immediately asked him for help. "Which country has the longest coast line?"

"Asia?" Adam looked at Drew in shock. "Country." Drew just shrugged his shoulders. "Lower Asia?"

"This stuff is really hard."

"Yeah. My head is swimming. Ok next question."

"Ok uh..what country did the 13th battle of sterling bridge take place in?"

"Scotland." Drew said obviously drained. Adam looked at him proudly. "Whoa random type guess? How'd you know?" Adam sat up on the couch. Drew sat up in his seat surprised. "Brave heart."

"Ok well that's one." Adam laughed. "Um..k name one of two countries that begins with the letter A but does not end with A."  
"Afghanistan." Drew said confidently looked at Adam. Adam smiled widely. "Yes! How?"

"Running guns three. Ace says it to Jackson as a joke ya know? Right before they kill everyone. Boo ya." Drew and Adman stand up to high five. "Woo!" Adam says in a high pitch girl tone. "Whoa." Adams face drops. "Oh."

"That was loud. Low volume k?" Drew says ushering his hand in a downward motion.

* * *

Adam walked through the hall with his backpack on one shoulder. He saw Drew coming out of a classroom. "Hey how did it go trivia superstar?"

"Screw off." Adam's smiled disappeared. "Geez what's wrong with you?"

"Everything." Drew began to mumble and Adam couldn't make out his words correctly. Adam was starting to get worried "You look terrible. Maybe you should—"

"Just back off Gracie!"

"What the hell did you just call me?" Adam was not going to take the heat from his brother is he was the one who screwed up his trivia. Drew dropped his glasses and book bag on the floor. Drew looked very guilty and sad. "Adam…I called you Adam. Just leave me alone k?" Drew went to walk by Adam and collapsed to the ground. Adam shot down right by him. "Drew!?" Adam was completely worried. What the hell was going on. Everyone started to stare at the two of them. "Drew what's happening?" Drew rolled over into Adam's arms. "I don't know Adam…call mom." Drew could barely get the words out. Adam just held his head. Adam looked shocked everyone was looking at him. "Help! Someone get help!" A teacher ran to there aid as everyone flocked around to see what was going on. Becky was watching from a far shocked and in disbelief. Principal Simpson was there in minutes with the nurse to help get Drew on a stretcher. Adam was holding Drew's hand as they wheeled out of public view.

* * *

Adam watched as Tristan shrieked in excitement. Eli stood and walked toward Adam. "That was really sweet of you Eli."

"I know I'm genius."  
"You're so using that to piss off Becky."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Eli walked past Adam and laughed as evilly as possible. Adam smiled. "This is why were buds." Adam mouthed to himself as he walked to meet up with Eli. Little did he know that the mysterious girl was watching from a far smiling at the interaction between the two friends. She then looked at her watch and disappeared down the other hallway.

* * *

_**Well there you have it another chapter. If you like it lemme know. You can also follow me on twitter at fanofmanyy. I love my fans! Shout out to my European Fans!**_


	3. Got your Money

**Got your money**

* * *

Adam walked into the halls of Degrassi for the ice hounds dance. He was dressed in his favorite plaid shirt with a white bow tie. If only he knew how to tie it. "Hey my man!" Eli walked out to greet Adam. "Hey what are you doing here? You hate dances."

"Claire is busy tonight but I still wanted to show my support." Adam looked at Eli questioningly. "Alright Claire made me come."

"That's what I thought."  
"Hey I'm still showing my support all right?" Adam nodded. Imogen came out from the dance. "Hey Adam were on in ten. Hi Eli!"

"I'll see you in there. Hey don't forget to check out our poster for Romeo and Jules." Eli disappeared back into the dance. Imogen approached Adam. "Didn't you ever learn how to tie a bow tie?"

"Uh not really. Doesn't come as a perk to being trans." They both laughed. "Well maybe I can figure it out. Imogen tried to figure out how to tie it as Fiona came out. "Can we talk?" Adam looked awkwardly between the two. "Or you can talk and I can listen for a change?" Imogen looked apologetically to Adam. "I'll meet you guys backstage. With that Adam walked back into the dance.

* * *

Adam played with tuning on his guitar as Moe entered the room. "T minus ten til whisper hugs depute. Where's Imogen?"

"I'm here. With my girlfriend."

"Ok where the Zig man?" Adam started to focus on his chords. He had been out sick all week with a cold and had to catch up on this song. Fiona came out from the stage. "Are you guys ready?"

The band made their way up to the stage. As Adam hit his mark he looked out into the crowd. He saw the mystery girl giving him thumbs up. As he was about to say something the spotlight hit his eyes making him cover them with his hands. When he looked back the girl was gone. "Of course." He murmured under his breath. "And now for the first time ever I give you whisper hug!" Fiona announced. The song started and Adam couldn't help but smile.

As the song ended everyone clapped. Adam searched the crowd and saw the mystery girl clapping for him. She smiled from ear to ear and walked back into the crowd.

* * *

Days Later…

Adam was standing in the hallway tweeting about stuff Claire says. Connor walked down the hallway and giggled at Adams last tweet. "Nice Adam." Adam looked up and high fived Connor. "Hey were making a video later you in?"

"Yeah!" Connor giggled and returned down the hallway. Adam picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder he turned a corner and bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry! I'm just in a bit of a rush." Becky said wiping a few tears and charging past him. He saw Jenna standing a ways away watching as Becky walked down the hall. "Is she ok?" Jenna just shrugged and walked away.

Connor played the video again. "Is that really what I sound like?" Adam immediately felt his cheeks turn red. "No, not all the time." Connor spoke up. "I'm really sorry guys."

"It's ok."

"Play it again." The three then giggled over the movie that Connor made with Adam. "I'll see you later guys." Claire left. Adams phone vibrated with a text.

_**Time will tell**_

Adam rolled his eyes. "Everything ok?" Connor asked. Adam was about to answer when he saw the mystery girl. She was wearing her hood up with jeggings. "Yea hey I'll be right back ok?" Connor nodded. Adam made his way over to the doorframe. "Hey creeper when will you finally give me your name?"

"It's Anastasia. Annie for short."

"Well its about time…Annie."

"I'm sorry it's just I am always busy." Adam looked at her questioningly. "Enough to mysteriously disappear all the time. And I mean all the time." The girl giggled. "Some things are better kept a secret Adam."

"How do you know my name?

"Yo Adam come check this out." Adam looked over to Connor. "Yeah I'll be right there." When he looked back the girl was gone. "Seriously? All the time." Adam then walked back over to Connor. The girl smiled from a far as she watched Adam giggle with his friend over a great video.

* * *

_**Well there you go. I couldn't help myself i'm on a Degrassi kick since i just got the new season 12. Enjoy and leave a review because i love and appreciate them. :) Stay tuned guys!**_


	4. This Could Be the Start of Something New

Adam walked down the hall holding the sign for Romeo and Jules. He was on his way to the fovea table to sell tickets for the play. Eli was to busy running over lines with the actors and worrying about Imogen coming up with a sponsor to give them money for the set. "Hey there good looking." Annie said as she was leaned up against the offices desk by the doors of the school. Adam stopped to see her standing there. She was dressed in a tan leather jacket open to show a white top with a white beanie to match. Letting her black curls fall around her shoulders. She flashed him her best smile. "You know you have a way of showing up at really random times and disappearing during the important ones." Annie giggled. "I think you have it confused Adam."

"I really don't think so." Annie pointed to the sign. "Selling tickets?" Adam looked at his poster. "Yeah, want one?"

"I think ill get one later. Right now you seem to have a customer." Annie pointed to Connor who was asking where to buy tickets. Adam was about to rush off. "Oh and be nice to Becky." Adam looked confused when Annie pointed to Becky who was standing at his table with Jenna. "Well this should be interesting."

"Good luck Adam." Annie smiled as Adam rushed off.

"Yep, right here." Adam put his moneybox down on the table along with his poster. "Um, excuse me boys can you conduct your business elsewhere?" Becky asked with a hint of annoyance. Adam looked at her questioningly. "Uh I booked the fovea table for the week so if you don't mind—"

"Oh ok I see what's going on here. You think because I'm the new girl you get to push me around. No way early bird gets the worm. So if YOU don't mind—"

"Actually Adams right. You have to sign the table up with the office. I should have told you." Becky looked a little hurt at Jenna's words. She felt so embarrassed. In the moment Adam felt a little sympathy for Becky. It must be hard to come to a new school with religious views in such a democratic open school. She had to learn that not everything outside of her world was bad. "No it's ok I don't blame you Jenna. It's just that musical." Becky looked at Adam with an impression of annoyance mixed with hate. She hated feeling so out of her element. Adam couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He sort of felt bad for this girl. Becky collected her things with the help of Jenna. "Sorry." Adam tried to console but Becky wasn't having any of it. Adam watched as Becky walked away with Jenna. "Well that did not go the way I wanted it to." Annie said as she walked up to the table. "You are super nosey." Adam said as he properly set up. Annie just smiled and played with the table. She readjusted the straps of her purse on her shoulder. "You were supposed to be nice."

"I was."

"I meant like help her or something. Not leave her all depressed."

"She started this war with the play all on her own."

"So?"

"So she's homophobic and have you not seen the LBGT pin on my backpack? We will never be friends." Annie just smiled wider. "Ok what is your problem?"

"Well you both won't be friends. You got that part right."

"I don't understand you anymore." Annie continued to smile and turned to walk away as people came up to buy tickets from Adam. Adam yelled after her, "You should consider seeing a counselor!" Annie just waved her hand up in the air.

* * *

Adam was in the office during homeroom to announce tickets were on sale now for the play. The office lady stepped aside and allowed him the mic, "Tickets for Romeo and Jules a musical experience are now on sale in the fovea. Don't miss out on this spectacular show. See Adam Torres or Eli for more information." He stepped away from the mic and thanked the office lady. As he exited he saw Becky setting up with Jenna right next to his table. "What's going on here?"

"Oh nothing just going to perform so people will know the benefit of supporting those in need." Jenna looked at Adam apologetically as she took out her guitar. He took a seat just as the bell rang and kids spilled out of their perspective classes. Jenna began to strum and Becky chimed into her lyrics.

This music thing was getting out of hand. To many people were watching Becky and couldn't see or hear Adam. As she ended the song Adam knew the right thing to do was clap along with the crowd. "Thank you so much! Every bit helps." Becky said as innocently as possible. Channeling her inner Christian. "Romeo and Jules tickets over here." Adam tried to say redirecting people. Becky knew she had to speak louder than Adam to over power him. "Ten dollars for a play ticket can provide a meal for a family of five instead. Think about it." Ok now she was really getting annoying with this playing on the heartstrings attitude. As Adam rolled his eyes he saw Annie in the crowd. She pointed her head at Becky's stand. Adam knew he should politely tell her to stop. He got up and walked over to the stand. Becky seemed a bit surprised. He reached into his pocket and showing Becky the twenty before putting into her bin. Jenna smiled knowing what he was doing. Becky suddenly became very excited. "Uh that was very generous of you."

"Well that's me mister generosity. Would you mind toning it down?" Just like that Becky snapped back into control mode. "In this economic downturn there is only so much money to go around and Eli deserves non of it." Adam raised his eyebrows. "He's finally getting what he deserves." Adam now understood what Becky was trying to do. "Don't you mean you're happy to be raising money for your cause?" Becky now felt bad. She knew she was doing wrong. "Your using charity for revenge."

"What if I am?"

"Well that's low Becky Baker I didn't think you were a hypocrite." Becky let out a small gasp under her breath as Adam walked back to his table. He saw that Annie was in his seat selling tickets. "Uh what are you doing?"

"Your job. Since you obviously suck at it."

"It's selling tickets."

"No it's being nice to Becky."

"Whoa heck no she doesn't deserve—"

"Well now you're just starting to sound like her." Adam stopped. Annie was right. She got up from the seat and looked at him. "One day you're going to regret those words. You just need to get to know her better. She'll surprise you Adam." With that Annie walked off. Leaving Adam to attend to his table. He looked over at Becky this sucked.

* * *

Next Day…

It was break and Eli was breathing down Adams neck to sell more tickets. Luckily the table was swarming with customers. The only thing he couldn't help noticing was Becky was looking a little down today. Usually she thanked people with a huge smile and sat up straight, but she was slouched and staring at his pamphlets. He saw Jenna walking over to Becky. He continued to stare as he saw Becky arguing a bit with Jenna. "Hey Casanova." Annie said walking up to the table. "Well if it isn't little miss disappear." Annie smiled at the ground. They were interrupted as a guy bought a ticket from Adam. "Ok here's your ticket don't forget to bring tissues." Becky was starting to take down her stand. Annie couldn't help herself but to meddle. As Becky reached for the top the entire thing collapsed. Adam rushed over to help Becky. Annie couldn't help but giggle to herself. "Hi." Becky said through a whole in the stand. "You ok?" Adam said removing some of the cardboard so Becky could get out. Becky shrugged with a smile. "Just getting my comuppetts for putting this thing up in the first place." Adam lent out his hand and helped Becky up. Becky smiled with a chuckle. "My hero, you rescued me from my own disaster." Adam smiled, as Becky turned serious. "You were right Adam. I was being a hypocrite. I'm sorry."

"I know you have something against Eli and this musical, but I have a feeling you're a tiny bit curious." Becky immediately lit up. Annie couldn't help but smile at the interaction. With her arms crossed she turned to disappear down the hall. "I have been wondering how Eli staged my favorite scene."

"Lemme guess act one scene five?" Becky looked surprised. "When Juliet and Romeo first meet. How did you know?" Becky said in a giggle. "You seem like the romantic type." Becky blushed and looked down. Adam knew in that moment that maybe he was wrong about little miss sunshine. "I don't know come see it with me? Lemme know." With that Adam turned and walked away. Leaving Becky in her crush state with a hearty smile. Maybe this was turning out as something good and new for her. She knew in that moment that he was going to be the only thing she thought about for the rest of the day.

* * *

_**AND SCENE! Thank you thank you…Gosh I just love them don't you? Let me know how I'm doing with a review it not add this story to your alerts so you know when its getting a new addition. Or you can follow me on twitter at fanofmanyy. Enjoy guys oh and Happy Halloween. **_


	5. Scream

Annie sat across from Jenna and Becky as she listened in to Becky gushing over Adam. It was like music to her ears. "Wait a minute you panicked over a potential gambling problem but the fact that he's trans is totally fine?"

"He's transient like homeless?" Really Becky, Annie though to herself. "Becky…Adam's a female to male transgender." Becky's face dropped. "No…he's a she?" Jenna just looked at Becky who was completely shocked. "Oh you'll get over it…trust me." Annie murmured to herself before taking a bite of her apple and getting up.

* * *

Next Day…

Dave looked surprised when Ali said that everything was ok and she want mad for him blowing her off to hang with niners. Adam walked down the hall on the way to his class when Dave interrupted him. "You know how Romeo never got the message from Juliet about her faking her death?"

"Yes it led to the whole suicide thing. Postal system really let those two kids down." Adam said with a smile but, Dave was to serious to joke at the moment. "I think Ali's trying to give me a message and I don't want to end up drinking the poison grape juice." Adam raised his eyebrows. "You're spending way to much time with Eli."

"Look neither one of us is thinking about the other first. That's a problem." Adam now understood Dave's point. "Ok message received. Now what you break up?"

"NO…no," Dave shook his head with a light smile. "I love her way to much. Tonight Ali and I are getting our special spark back." Adam nodded in approval. Dave had an eager smile. "I'll catch you later." Adam nodded and they pounded before Dave took off. Annie came forward from the hall that Dave walked down. "You're friends are starting to foreshadow your future." She said clasping on to her school books in both hands. "Again with your talking that I do not understand." Adam said readjusting his backpacks strap to fit better onto his shoulder before walking. "I mean that your love life is going to get a little spark." Adam stopped and looked at Annie. "With who?"

"You two have already met. Plus, you already asked her out."

"Things with me and Becky are probably not going to work out. All the sudden she avoids talking to me or, even looking at me for the matter."

"She just needs a little push. I think you're going to be super surprised what the next month has in store."

"All right magic guardian you can continue to be sidekick wing woman and I'll go to class." Annie laughed as Adam walked into his class.

* * *

As Adam left his class he felt his phone buzz. It was his mom.

_**Your brother got a reckless driving charge today on the motorcycle he bought. Going over to his place to have a talk. Be home later than usual.**_

Adam rolled his eyes. His brother really needed to get his life together. But, at least this meant that he could play Halo 4 a little bit longer before his mom got home. He smiled at the thought. "Adam!" Adam almost dropped his phone as Eli came prancing down the hall to meet him. "Claire's at her locker come on."

"Ok ok geez." The pair made their way to Claire's locker. "There's the birthday girl. Wait did you age over night?" Eli spoke as Adam smiled. "I'll always be younger than you old timer."

"You wont make those jokes when you're cleaning his dentures." Adam joked as Eli pulled his lips in making the effect of no teeth. Claire laughed, "Well I thought we would spend your birthday evening together, but Ali and her dumb spa surprise."

"She asked you if it was ok?" Eli nodded. "To be honest I don't really feel like celebrating my birthday much."

"Go it'll be fun." Adam tried to reassure panicking a bit because of the party. "I just don't see what the point is."

"Claire you have to let this whole interpreter thing go. It's just a stupid co op."

"And Romeo and Jules is just a stupid musical." Claire said offended in every way. "How would you feel if that got taken away from you?" Eli looked to Adam for help. "It's her birthday she can bite your head off if she wants." Adam said trying to lighten the mood, but it obviously wasn't going to work. "Zip it Adam." Claire walked between the two and down the hall. "Whoa, cheer up Claire is off to a roaring start."

"Super." The two began to walk in the direction Claire ran off to. "All will be forgiven tonight."

"A party won't make up for what I just said."

"What are you giving her? A gift always helps."

"I'm giving her a party."

"But, no gift?"

"But…Damn! Crap! What do I get her?" the bell rang.

"What does she want?"

"I don't know her internship back?" then a light bulb went off in Eli's head. "Wait, I had a good report when her mentor interviewed me. Maybe I can convince him to give Claire a second chance."

"It's worth a shot." Adam held his arm up for a bump. Eli reciprocated and smiled walking down the hall together.

* * *

One Week Later,

Adam and Eli were talking about the party aftermath when Tristan and Dave came over in there costumes that were to small and to big. "Are you kidding me?"

"I think they mixed up our costumes."

"I can always eat a bunch." Dave offered playing with his outfit. Eli seemed to just be spinning in his own mind. "Just switch. Adam come here." Adam followed Eli from side stage to the front of the stage. "Were ready for tech result can we start with the puppets? Can I get some playback!?" Eli then steps onto the furthest stage presenting his arms open. Adam stands beside the stage listening to his ramble. "The young lovers die in each others arms then embrace in heaven." Two people lift up the puppets. "True love." One of the puppets drops to the ground with a thud. Eli turns around with a smile. "Romeo and Jules opens tomorrow. What else could go wrong?" Eli sees Claire and automatically rushes to talk to her leaving Adam to deal with the puppet mess. "Ok guys what's going on with the puppets?" The one guy shrugs his shoulders. "Well get them up and running before Eli gets back so I don't have to hear his high pitch whining." The team members laughed. "Fix it and will go in five." The guys nodded there heads and got back to work. Adam put his headphones on and checked his clipboard. "Can we get a update on the costume situation for Dave and Tristan?" Adam said into the mic. Annie suddenly emerged from the dark part of the room. "Well aren't you cute as a little stage crew."

"Head stage crew." Adam said with pride. "Can we get music going again? And raise puppets!" Adam pointed and walked into the back with Annie close behind. "You know I'm not the only one who thinks that you're cute."

"Are you starting with that Becky thing again?"

"Aw look you're starting to get the hang of it."

"No way. Look you disappearing would come in handy right now. If Eli sees me slacking off he'll give me the poison grape juice." Annie laughed in response. "Adam!" Adam turned to see Eli running towards him. As he looked back to tell Annie to shoo she was already gone. "Walk with me Adam." Eli and Adam started to walk at a very fast pace. "Have every capitol course member switch costumes with the Montague."

"Seriously?" Adam said rolling up his plaid sleeve. "We had to switch Romeo and Jules. It has to match. Ahh! can you?" Eli said passing his clipboard to Adam as he nurtured his hurt hand. "I really hurt myself in that dumb jocks face. Alright, see if you can get some stage hands out of class to help Imogen with the painting. Maybe that tattoo guy."

"And what are you doing?"

"I told you I have to help Claire."

"Right with something super secret." Adam seemed a bit hurt that he wasn't in the loop. "Adam it's serious."

"So you're going to risk the play?" Eli took a deep breath when he heard he familiar boot stomp of Fiona who was charging up to the both of them. "Simpson made us stop selling tickets and he wants to talk to you ASAP. Seems serious." She said handing him the moneybox. "Here." Eli handed Adam the moneybox as he stormed off. Adam took a breath of frustration and headed back into rehearsal.

* * *

Adam had to take a break from rehearsal and decided to attend his science class. He saw Becky put down some posters on Jenna and hers table. As Adam saw the horrible words on the poster his frustration started to get the better of him. "So I guess this means were not going to the play together?" Adam said holding up the sign. "Did I not formally cancel? Where are my manners?" Becky said sarcastically. "Hiding behind three feet of hair." Adam said trying to joke with her. "At least I see no need to hide the fact that I'm a girl."

"I'm NOT a girl, I'm trans and you're a real piece of work." Adam said with a bit of hurt hiding behind anger. "Made perfectly by the hands of god. As we all are. If you'd accept how god made you, you'd be happier."

"Geez, I never thought of that." He said as sarcastic as he could. Received an eye roll from Becky as he turned to sit in his seat. "God made me brunette, but blondes have more fun." Jenna said trying to lighten the heavy mood that was weighing down the area. "Joke all you want but, I really think I got through to Adam without that one." She said pulling stuff out of her bad and putting on the desk. Adam couldn't help but snicker at her comment. "If you say so." Jenna said with a smile. The teacher turned, "People, time to assign groups for this weeks presentations. Adam and Becky you'll be group one." Adams smile disintegrated from his face as shock set in. Jenna's face did the same. Becky couldn't help but interject. "Um, Ms. Cohen no. Adam and I are just…to different." Becky said looking at him. "Like oil and vinegar you may not mix easy but, you'll make a delicious salad dressing and your salad is global warming effects on the world." Adam slammed his head onto the desk as Becky just fake smiled to the teacher. Adam continued to hit his head over and over as Becky rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was seventh period which meant Adam had to rejoin his awful science class and try super hard to be nice to Becky. As he walked in he was immediately met with her eyes. He smiled as they both sat down at their table. "Before we start on our project, I wanted to say a couple of things."

"Okie doke."

"Everyone here acts like how I feel is crazy. But, they're a hundred million Baptists, two million other Christians."

"Even I went to church as a kid."

"You did?" Becky began to lighten up as she noticed they shared something important to her. "Which is why I know not all Christians share the same beliefs as you do."

"The bible says that homosexuality is wrong. But the bible also offers a pathway to a great life. I'm just trying to help people find there way."

"Ok my turn." Adam zipped open his back pack, "I thought that we could use this for our project," He pulled out a fossil, "Fossilized ammonite. Seventy million years old."

"Wow that's incredible."

"Incredible as in not credible? As in you don't believe me?"

"Why would I believe you?" Becky said a bit confused. "Well doesn't the bible say that the earth is only six thousand years old?" Adam asked rhetorically. "But, isn't that sort of a metaphor?" Becky tried to uncomfortably laugh off as she knew she was being beat at her own game. "I mean just because I'm a good Christian doesn't mean I can't love science."

"So you'll look past the bible for mollusk but not when you see a play about two dudes in love?"

"It's just unnatural."

"Because of intolerance like yours I've been thrown out of washrooms, beaten up bad—"

"I would never do anything like that—"

"But the stuff you say make people think its ok to bully kids who are gay or transgender or different in anyway…I think we should work separately. I'll send you the data and you can make frilly charts." He said before getting up to sit somewhere else. Adam had had enough bad talking about his life. It had been a long day and he just wanted to go home. He left Becky in a guilty state. So much so that she fidgeting with what to even say back as she painfully watched him slide over to a different seat.

* * *

Class got out Adam piled out along with Becky behind them. She looked like she still wanted to say something but disappeared in the class that spilled out. Annie waited for Adam alongside the classroom wall. When she saw him she darted toward him. "Adam…" he looked back to see her trying to catch up. "Not now Annie. The last thing I want to hear from you is how to continue to be nice to Becky. I've been listening to preaching on my lifestyle for years."

"Adam—" He stopped abruptly and turned to face Annie. "Annie no more ok? It's been a long day. The play opens tomorrow I have to help Eli…I have to go." Adam turned and headed toward the gym leaving Annie to face her frustration. "I was going to warn you that the play will change everything." She said under her breath.

* * *

_**Alrighty Ladies and Gents...here you are. Enjoy! Leave a review if you so please. Thank you guys so much for taking an interest. I'm really excited for this story! So get pumped!**_


	6. Scream Extended

Adam was on his way to his class when Eli ran up to him. "Adam!" Eli stopped in front of Adam. "I can't find Tristan anywhere. Have you seen him?"

"No."

"Ugh! Ok show opens today and still no sight of him. If you see him let me know immediately! And ask around!" Eli barely finished his sentence when he was already rushing to the gym. Adam continued into his class to see Becky looking at him before looking down. He looked back at her a little weirded out. As he approached he saw that she was completing the chart to their project. "Thought you'd skip this to start picketing the play?" Becky looked a bit guilty at Adam's words. "I'm not going to protest. I've been thinking about what you said and—"

"Sorry one sec," He interrupted her, "um, has anyone seen Tristan today? Uh, the lead in the play?" He looked around the room to confused people before looking back at Becky, "Worth a shot. Sorry what were you saying?"  
"Uh, just that I wanted you to know that I would never intentionally hurt anyone." Luke started to look a little guilty, "And—"

"He probably came to his senses," Becky looked at Luke with anger and confusion matching Adam. "Excuse me?"

"Well he probably realized how wrong the play was and bailed. I mean good on him." Adam looked between the two siblings. "Why do I have the feeling that you people have something to do with Tristan going A wall."  
"He probably just got stage fright."

"Well can you blame him? I mean with all the homophobia you guys have been spewing since you got here I'd be afraid to get up there too." Becky looked down and back up. She looked so sad she knew that she had done something so wrong. Adam calmed down from his little rant and decided to ease off. He felt for Becky. Maybe she was starting to come around and yelling at her or her brother was not going to help the situation. "I forgot our fossil. I'll be back." Adam turned and walked out of the class.

* * *

Becky sat at the bus stop just out side of school listening to her iPod. Annie walked out of school to stand on the steps looking at her. She waved goodbye to a friend before pausing. She made her way over to Becky. "Waiting for the bus?" Annie asked but all Becky could see was her lips moving. She took out her headphones, "I'm sorry what?"

"Waiting for a ride?"

"Yeah my brother has hockey practice so I'm waiting for the bus." Annie nodded and put her hands into her jacket before sitting down next to Becky. "I'm Annie." She reached out a hand for Becky to shake. "Becky." They shook hands as Becky looked around in worry. "Something on your mind?"

"A bit…the play is tonight."

"Ah Romeo and Jules. I hear it's supposed to be good."

"Yeah I love the musical. It's all I've ever wanted to do since I came here. Now I don't think that dream is going to come true." It was quiet for a moment as the two watched students walk by them. "Listen Becky, I think you should go to the opening."

"Excuse me?"

"Well I know you're the one who's been against it for quite some time but, something tells me you're mind is changing. Has someone got something to do with it?" Becky thought about Adam she smiled weakly, "There's this boy…Adam."

"Torres?"

"Yeah! You know him?"

"You could say that."

"Well, he's challenged me here. I think he's right about everything but it just goes against everything. It's wrong. I'm just so unsure."

"Well Becky, I think the lead of the play is still missing. You are the only one who can help them. They're panicking and I think you should do something. Sometimes doing the wrong thing in your opinion can feel so right." Becky just looked at Annie with deep thought. Annie smiled at her with comfort before she got up. "Wait aren't you getting on the bus?"

"No, I have somewhere else to be and I think you do too." Annie walked away leaving Becky wit her thoughts. She put her earphones back in. Her favorite song from the Romeo and Juliet musical was on. '_Do Something.' _She hummed along to it when a light bulb clicked on. "_I have to do something." _She sang with a huge smile.

* * *

Adam was freaking out. Tristan was still missing and Eli was going crazy. He looked out to the crowed from side stage and started to fidget. "People are arriving. What's your plan?" He turned to face Eli. "Flowers? I've sent Claire a dozen texts and nothing. I don't think she's coming to the play."

"Claire! Wake up! We go on in minutes and we have no Jules!"

"Well do you want to play him!?"

"No, what about you? You act."

"But I can't sing."

"We should have had an understudy."

"Yeah I didn't think we need one. Where the hell's Tristan!" Adam just shook his head. Eli took a heavy sigh. "I think we need to shut down." Adam raised his eyebrows in disbelief as he looked Eli dead in the eyes. "No." both boys turned to see Becky Baker standing before them. "I'll do it."

"Someone else smell a terrible idea?" She came forward. "I know the songs. I can pick up basic versions of the dances you need a Juliet I can play her."

"Yeah but, can you play him? This play isn't missing a Juliet. It's missing a Jules."

"You want me to promote homosexuality?"

"I want you to promote tolerance! Frankly I'd rather cancel the play then go back to Juliet." Eli said stepping down from the stage to walk away. "Tolerance isn't really your speed." Adam spoke. Becky cocked her head at him wanting to prove him wrong. She turned to Eli. "Ok fine. I'll do it! Tristan doesn't show up. I'll be Jules." Eli had no other choice he nodded. "Ok, great. Get warmed up and I'll run you through the staging." She smiled and looked over at Adam. "Seriously!?" He said with panic not thinking that Becky would really go against all her morals to do this for them. "Everyone worked hard on this play. If Tristan is missing because of something I did. It's my Christian duty to make things right. I have to do something." She half smiled and walked past Adam into backstage to get ready as she sung '_Do Something' _Adam was surprised looking to Eli. "Well at least she can sing." They stared as she skipped off.

* * *

The play had started and Adam was already giving orders side stage. Becky approached behind him and he got ready to cue her on. "Ooo I can't believe were doing this without Tristan," He looked over to Becky, "You ready?" he said as she gave out a smile. "I was born ready, except I was born a girl."

"Now you know how I feel." Adam said as they both gazed into each others eyes. They both felt something different just then. Becky was almost changed in that moment. She felt something for Adam. She was going to say something when Tristan bursed in through the doors. "Never fear the star is here."

"Thank god get dressed now!" He rushed him backstage to get dressed. Becky looked a bit disappointed as Adam rushed to tell the rest of the crew before looking back to give Becky a sympathetic I'm sorry face. She just looked sad as everyone rushed away leaving the dust to settle.

* * *

Becky watched from side stage with tears in her eyes. Adam slowly approached her. He was impressed with her and felt bad. Things needed to be settled. Becky smiled at the last scene. Feeling the presence of someone behind her she looked back to see Adam smiling too. "Would you have done it?" She nodded "Yeah."

"As Jules? Not Juliet?"  
"I'm still confused about all of it. But, I didn't want to be responsible for ruining the play." She looked back to Adam who was looking at her proudly. He then got a bright idea. "Why don't you join the chorus for the final song? You're already in costume"

Becky smiled as wide as she could. She couldn't believe that her gave her this amazing gift.

* * *

Becky sung the last lyrics of the chorus. "Two families divided by belief." Tears rolled down her cheek, as she knew the true meaning behind the words. She liked Adam and both of their families were divided on what their morals were. She tried to soak in the moment the best she could putting those thoughts aside for now. She looked over at Adam with a smile. He threw her a huge smile with a thumbs up.

Becky came through the side entrance where Adam was as they exchanged smiles. She then proceeded to walk past him. "You're leaving? What about you bow?" She stopped to look at him. "I need to get home. I already have to lie to my parents about what I was doing tonight and then pray for forgiveness after." Adam looked at her questioningly. "For the lying. Not the play. But, I do have to thank you."

"For what?"

"All I've wanted since I got to Degrassi was to do this musical and you gave that to me." Adam looked at Becky not knowing to smile or hug her. Before he could decide she pulled him into a lingering hug. He knew in that moment that he had fallen for her. His mind rushed a mile a minute. Her smell, her voice, the way their bodies fit perfectly together in this embrace. They pulled away and looked into each others eyes. She stepped down before looking at him one more time. She then took off outside leaving Adam with a huge blushing smile. He turned around when he heard the music for the final bow. "Good play." Annie was behind him. He jumped and turned to her. "You scared me. Yeah pretty amazing isn't it."

"What? The play or Becky?" Adam smiled. "You saw that?"

"Yeah." Adam looked down to hide his blush. "You like her huh?" He turned to face Annie. "I do."

"What you're feeling right now. Hold onto that as long as you can. You don't have much time left." Adam looked confused. "Why?"

"She's a special girl Adam. You two will be great together. It will be a hard road but don't let her go. Ok?"

"Where not even together yet—" Adam was interrupted by the howl of the crowd. He turned Tristan and Dave walking out. When he turned back Annie was gone. He decided to walk out to the front to clap for his friends and Eli as he stood up and got a standing ovation. But, the only thing on his mind was Becky Baker.

* * *

_**How about them apples? Thank you so much for the ones who took interest in this story. Who enjoy it and leave feed back or just add it to their favorites or alert lists. I love writing for you guys. So this chapters for you guys. **_


	7. Building a Mystery Part One

Adam was on the way to his class and was in a bit of a rush. He looked at his watch and back up before crashing into Becky. "Oh, watch it dancy pants." Becky giggled as she fixed her hair. "Sorry Adam. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine you weigh like a pound."

"Happy Romeo and Jules is done? Um, not that you should be happy. Although, you could be because you entitled to whatever feelings you want." The bell rang. Adam couldn't help but love her cute babble but played it cool and gave her a weird look. "I have class." He said backing away with a smile. "Great. Have fun!" Adam looked at her with his eyebrow raised and a smile on his face before turning around and heading off. Annie walked to meet with Adam. "Well someone has a huge crush on you."

"How could you tell."  
"Who couldn't she babbled like an idiot."

"I thought it was cute."

"You two are perfect." Adam smiled. Annie looped her arm though his as they continued down the hall. "Are you going to ask her out?"

"We've been texting all day and basically since the play ended so I think I'll let her come to me. I'm still not sure if she wants to go out."

"Oh she so wants to."

"I'm still skeptical."

"Well you will see her in your science class right?" Adam nodded. "Bet you twenty bucks she runs after you when class gets out."

"Sure." Annie laughed and unhooked her arm. "See you around lover boy."

"You're a weird human being!" He yelled down the hall with a smile before entering his class.

* * *

Science was interesting Adam felt Becky's eyes on him the entire time. He looked over once and smiled making Becky blush and quickly look back to her notes. She looked like she was struggling with saying something to him. He packed away his stuff just as the bell rang. He got out and walked out. "Adam hey! So homeostasis pretty cool stuff huh?" He readjusted his backpack onto his shoulder, "Yeah, right up there with watching paint dry." He took off as Becky followed him down the hall, "I…I uh…I wanted to ask you…"

"What?"

"Would you like to volunteer for the student council fundraiser?"

"Oh um, ya know I'm pretty busy with whisper hug now that the musicals over. We have so much work to do." They stopped in front of the music room as Moe blared his music and played air drums. "It's for a good cause" Adam liked Becky but he was still holding back some. "To be honest I 'm not sure us working together is the greatest idea," He hit Moe. "Imogen's getting the key for the door cause it's locked. Can't get in without a key!" He unnecessarily yelled. "I know we got off to a shaky start. But when you let me sing in the musical it really opened my mind." Becky wasn't going down without a fight. Adam hit Moe again. "Moe can you explain to Becky that I can't help with the fundraiser because we've got band practice all week."

"My man doesn't lie." Becky laughed as Zig approached. Now it was her turn to use someone to prove her point. "Niner mind if I borrow Adam? It's for student council."

"Uh, I don't know. Don't we have the battle of the bands coming up?" Becky looked at Moe who nodded. She then had a brilliant idea. "So you need to practice playing in front of a live audience."

"I guess so."

"Why doesn't whisper hug perform at the fundraiser."

"Oooh game changer." Moe said as Adam smiled. He looked at Becky who was insanely proud of herself. "Don't make me regret this." He said with a flirtatious smile. Becky couldn't help but blush. "You won't. The meeting is during lunch. See you there?" Adam smiled and nodded. With that Becky walked away shining with her bright smile down the hall. "She's cute man." Moe said hitting Adam. Adam watched her walk away. "I know."

* * *

Adam was still in the band room messing with his bass. He was trying to tune it after everyone had left to eat. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Annie said leaned up against the doorframe. "No, why?" He said still completely focused on his guitar. "Well it is lunch time." Adam's eyes shot wide open. "Student council!"

"Run Forrest run." Annie said rolling over to disappear out in the hall. Adam ran out the other entrance to make it to the meeting.

It had already started when he got there. He saw Becky looking worried and looking around the room for him as he passed by the windows. He quietly walked in and she lit up. He smiled apologetically before sitting down. "Hello donations!" Becky refocused her attention and sat up. "Uh, Becky Baker head of silent auction donations I have really good news. Adam has joined my team." Everyone looked super awkward as she sat back down and smiled. Adam just awkwardly smiled at everyone. "That's it?"

"And Becky scored us seven tickets to Vegas to auction off." Everyone lit up. "That's amazing."

"Even more amazing Adam's band Whisper Hug is going to be playing at the event." She clapped for herself as few others joined in. "Ok break up into groups and get to work." Everyone stood up and Adam looked at Becky questiongly. "I'm on the donations committee?" She nodded "What do we do exactly?"

"Well were going to go door to door to local business to see if they'll donate items for the auction. Oh and will hit them all after school."

"Wearing these." Luke threw a yellow Degrassi polo at Becky as she giggled. Adam smiled and walked over to go get a polo.

* * *

After the meeting Adam walked to his locker to put things away. Becky watched as he closed his locker and put the lock back on before approaching. "Big mall adventure tonight." He smiled and raised an eyebrow. Becky's face changed. "I worry maybe I forced you to work on the silent auction." Adam smiled. "You think?"

"Well you don't have to and your band can still play no matter what but I hope you want to because working on the event means you help the school and you get to work closely with people like –"

"Like Jenna?" Adam traded spots with Becky. She knew that Adam was on to her. "Yes…and Fiona and Marisol and Luke and –"

"You?" She got butterflies in her stomach. "But only if you want to. Which I hope you do because I'd like to work closely with you."

"We are helping the school raise money."

"That a yes?" She said with a smile. "I'll see you at the mall tonight." Adam said before backing up to walk down the hall. Becky smiled and looked at the ground to hide her cherry red blush.

"You liiiiiiiiiiike Beeeeeeeecky. You want to kiiiiiiiiiiss her and want to daaaaaaate her." Adam turned to see Annie skipping towards him. "You really do like to eavesdrop on everything."

"No just you two. I was right."

"About?"

"Everything. You two are officially going to be an item tomorrow."

"And you know this because?"

"I know everything," Annie walked past him but before turning the corner looked back at him, "Good luck tonight. Oh and be a gentlemen. Pay for her food." Annie turned the corner leaving Adam to laugh it off. He was nervous that was for sure but somehow thinking of seeing Becky tonight calmed him down.

* * *

_**I wanted to spoil you all with a second chapter. I'm in obsessive mode of watching the season. So enjoy it now because I have three midterms coming up so I'll be a bit scarce soon. Enjoy guys! Shout out to my U.S. fans!**_


	8. Building a Mystery Dos

The mall went great for Adam and Becky. They got tons of donations from business and they both seem to really hit it off. Adam was falling for Becky even more than before. Adam was just about to walk into his class when Annie intercepted him. "Hey!" Annie pulled him by the arm to the side of the door as others passed by into the class. "Hey I have class."

"How was the mall last night?" Adam smiled and looked down. "It was really great. We've been texting since last night when I got home. I'm really into this girl." Annie jumped up and down. "Yes and something tells me you guys are going to become official today."

"How would you know that?"

"Check your phone." Just then Adam's phone buzzed. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "It's Becky. She says that we need to meet."

"Well text her back and go."

"Right." Adam said typing. "Catch you later." He then disappeared into his class to set his things down and get a pass.

* * *

Annie waited for the two to meet. She watched down the hall as Becky passed back and forth. She then saw Adam approaching. He opened the door and Becky turned to see him. She automatically smiled. "Adam, I really really like you."

"I'm sensing but you're transgender." Becky looked at him and half shook her head. "I should have known better than to fall for you." He turned to walk away when Becky grabbed his arm making him stop and turn to her. "You fell for me?"

"First time I met you." He said with his biggest smile. "Adam I like you a lot. But my parents they're traditional they'll never approve."

"But, you're ok with me?" Becky just nodded. "Will you be my secret boyfriend? I'm not ashamed I just don't want them to forbid me from seeing you—"

"Stop, go back to the part where you ask me to be your boyfriend."

"Will you?" Becky said with an excitement of a smile. Adam returned it with his best smile. "Sure why not." Annie couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Everything was right on schedule. Becky leaned in and their lips met for the first time. It looked like a perfect fairytale from where Annie was standing. They broke apart and Becky walked away with a huge grin as she clasped her hands together in excitement. She left behind Adam who watched as his new girlfriend walked away. He was shocked but filled with happiness. Annie stepped out from her hiding spot and Adam focused his eyes on her. "I told you."

"How the heck did you know that?"

"Let's just call it intuition." She paused. "Adam you look really happy. He looked at her straight in the eyes. "I am." With that he turned back to go back into his class.

* * *

Adam was reading his book from English '_Survival'_ , on his bed, when he heard his phone ring. He lunged over to pick the phone up from his nightstand. "Hello."

"Are you free tonight?"

"Um, I could be. Movie?"

"No, uh, my parents kind of want to have you over. But, if you're busy it's ok I cant totally reschedule." Adam furrowed his brows. "How do your parents know I exist?"

"Um, my dads such a good guesser. You have no idea what a good guesser my dad is."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Ok, I accidently told him I have a boyfriend and now he wants to meet you."

"Someone can't keep a secret."

"What are you going to do?"

"Uh, eat dinner, maybe dessert."

"Adam, this is serious." Becky said in a panicked serious tone as Adam giggled at his panicked girlfriend. "Ok, I'm sorry um, everything's going to be ok."

"No it's not going to be ok. If my parents meet you they'll freak out. They'll never let us see each other. Do we need a plan—"

"Becky! I'm a boy."

"I know that. But my dad—"

" I passed when I met you right?"

"That's true."

"Unless they ask to see my drivers license your parents will have no clue. I promise."

"Are you sure we can do this?"

"Trust me."

* * *

Adam got ready for his dinner date with Becky's parents. He put on one of his best shirts that his mom always loved on him. He got in hi car and drove over to Becky's house. He was super nervous but he knew that he had to keep it together. Becky was already a mess. Out of the two of them one had to keep their composure. When he arrived and got out of his car Becky raced over to hug him. "There inside setting the table now. What should we say when you walk in? I was thinking that we could start off with you're catholic. I already sort of told them that though—"

"Beck calm down." Becky stopped talking a mile a minute and listened to her boyfriend. Adam took her hand and squeezed it. "Everything's going to be ok." She smiled in response as they made their way into the house. Adam shook her parents hands as they sat down. Luke came down the stairs and stared at Adam as he sat down. "So Adam why don't you tell us a little about your family."

"Well—"

"His moms on the PTA. His dads a lawyer. He has an older brother and his families normal," She tried to laugh, "totally normal."

"That's the lighting round version." The mom spoke up. "So Becky tells us that your family is Christian."

"Catholic. They go to St. Mary's church every Sunday."

"Becky, let the boy speak." She giggled nervously as Adam smiled. "No it's ok. My turn what's my favorite movie?" She smiled and shook her head. "I don't know."

"Ah! You stumped her! Up top." Becky's dad reached across the table and high fived Adam. Luke looked at the interaction with hatred. He decided to speak up. "So Adam, you play any sports?"  
"Well I was always to small as a kid but, this year I'm acutally thinking of going out for something this year."

"A guys team."

"Luke!" Becky said with anger. "No I understand his confusion. They only let you play on girls hockey right?" The family cracked up as Luke backed off with the sight of his sister. "I'd like to make a toast. To Becky's boyfriend. He's a really brave guy for dating my sister." The whole family lifted their glasses to toast and then sip. Becky couldn't help but take Adams hand and squeeze as she nervously sipped her drink and tried to breath in and out. Adam rubbed his thumb over her hand to try and calm her down as the rest of the meal took place. Everything was completely normal. By the end Becky finally calmed down just a tad. Adam offered to help a Becky's mom clean the dishes as the rest of the family sat in the living room. Becky's dad sat down next to her on their couch. "He's a good catch buttercup." Becky smiled as her dad put an arm around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He got back up and walked into the kitchen to joke with Adam. Luke then sat down. "You need to back off Luke." Becky snapped at her brother. "Becky—"

"I really like him Luke. It's the first time that I feel at home here. Don't take that away from me."

"Becky I'm not the one that you should be pleading to." Becky looked back into the kitchen with her parents who joked with Adam.

It was time for Adam to go and Becky had walked him back out to his car. "I told you to trust me." Becky smiled. "I know." They hugged and Adam laughed. When they pulled apart they couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes. "I really want to kiss you but I have a feelings that your parents are watching." Becky giggled and took his hand. "I'll make sure to repay you at school." Adam smiled and proceeded around his car and got in. Becky waved as he drove off. Staring at him drive away she looked back at her house. She knew that God wasn't happy with her for lying to her parents.

* * *

Becky had asked Adam and Jenna to come over so she could practice telling her parents about Adam. There was no more lying. She just couldn't live with herself to lie to the both of them. "Mom, Dad, there's something that I need to tell you. My boyfriend Adam is Trans."

"Trans? Like Transient? Sweet heart are you saying Adam is homeless?" Becky couldn't help but laugh.

"Homeless?" Adam asked confused. "That's Becky reaction when I told her."

"Homeless? Really Becky?" Becky laughed with them. "Guys please this is serious, stay in character please."

"Continue buttercup." Adam said in his adorable voice. "Thank you Dad. Adam is transgender. It means he was born a guy jus with the wrong parts."

"Are you sure he's not just confused."

"God doesn't make mistakes. He made Adam exactly who he's meant to be."

"So a girl?" Becky broke down with an exhale. "I don't think I can do this."

"You're doing great." Adam said trying to reassure her. "Can I start again. I guess what I'm trying to say is I care about Adam very much. That's why I wanted to tell you the truth. But, it doesn't change anything. Adam is a boy. Please someone say something." Becky's parents looked at each other and then back to Becky. "Do you hate me?"

"No buttercup, we could never hate you."

"Oh thank goodness. I was so sorry I lied before. I was worried you wouldn't approve."

"Honey we love you and we want you to be the happiest girl in the world."

"I'm proud of you for telling us the truth. That takes courage." Becky smiled proudly. "Does that mean Adam can come over?" Her mom immediately became a bit uncomfortable as she touched behind her ear. "He's supposed to help me with my speech for the fundraiser."

"Well then I don't see why not." Becky smiled in return.

* * *

"I did it I told them and they didn't flip out or scream."

"They're really ok with this?"

"My parents want me to be happy," Becky reached to rub Adams arm and grab his hand. "and you make me happy." They entered the dining room to see Becky's dad stand up to greet them. "Adam welcome. It's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too."

"I was hoping before you two got started on your fundraiser work that we could all have a quick chat." Becky and Adam looked at each other and then back to her dad. "Please take a seat. Is there anything I could get you? Water? Some milk? Juice?"

"Um, I'm good thanks." They both sat down at the bar. "If you have any questions about the transgender thing I'm happy to answer them for you. My parents took a long time to wrap their heads around it."

"That wont be necessary Adam. Mrs. Baker and I would like you both to know that we'll support you on to your path of healing."

"Healing?" Adam looked at Becky for an answer who was to busy looking at her Dad with anger and betrayal. He put a paper down in front of Adam. "I want you to consider reparative therapy."

"DAD!" Becky's dad looked at his daughter. "How could you?"  
"Guaranteed to repair your child's sexual orientation. I'm not gay sir. I'm a guy."

"You're confused. But this will help the lord will lead the way."

"I don't need to be repaired let me explain—"

"Let me explain. We want what's best for our daughter." Adam was far beyond offended at this point. "And that's brainwash camp."

"WATCH IT." Adam puffed out air as he grabbed his things and headed for the door. "Wait! Adam I'm sorry!" He left the room slamming the door in the process. Becky looked back at her father with hurt and anger in her eyes. "I trusted you." She then turned and ran up the stairs before her tears found their way onto her cheek.

* * *

Adam finished talking to his band about the performance when he saw Becky. He walked up to her hoping to find out if things went better last night. "You ok?"

"Exhausted. Locked myself in my room last night. Cried a lot." Adam felt so bad for her. "Did you sort out anything with your parents?"

"I didn't even talk to them. I still can't believe they tricked us like that. What am I going to do?"

"No matter what happens will get through this," He held out his hand for her. "together." She happily link her hand with his as they both exchanged smiles. "Together." Becky grabbed Adam's neck and gave his a quick kiss. "I should hit the stage." Adam went to walk away when Becky grabbed him and pulled him back. "If you wanted another kiss you all you have to do is ask."

"No, look." She looked off as Adam turned to see her parents looking at some of the auction prizes. "Need me to stay? I can stay."

"I'm a big girl. I have to face this." Adam gave her a reassuring smile before heading back up to the stage.

* * *

Becky gave the tickets to Fiona and took off out of the gym. Annie was clapping for Whisper hug when she saw Becky out of the corner of her eye. She looked around before chasing after her. She ran out into the hallway looking around when she saw Becky crying. She walked over. "You ok?" Becky quickly wiped her tears away before looking at Annie. "Yeah yeah. Annie right?"

"Yeah. Look I know you're not ok. I saw you run out here and your cheeks are stained with tears." Becky looked down and backed up to the lockers before sliding down to the ground crying. "Ok." Annie moved to sit down in front of Becky and put her hands on Becky's knees. "What is this about?"

"My boyfriend. It's just really complicated between him and my faith and my parents."

"Are we talking about Adam?" Becky nodded and tried furiously to stop her tears. "Do you love him?" Becky just looked at her. "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore to be honest."

"He seems like he really makes you happy Becky."

"He does…but…I don't think I'm ready to turn my life upside down Annie. I love my faith. I have to try for my parents."

"Try what?"

"Therapy." Becky shot up and started to walk away. "Becky!" Becky turned to look at her. Annie paused. "This isn't how it's supposed to be." Annie clenched her fists. "It's how it needs to be right now." Becky said turning back around.

* * *

Next day…

Annie watched from a far as Becky approached Adam at his locker. As he saw her he put his backpack into his locker. "Hey. How are you?"

"Not well…a mess actually. I've decided to accept my parent's help. I'm going to try the therapy." Adam looked at Becky with such hurt and confusion. "What?"

"I can't choose you over my family. My faith."

"This is crap you don't need to be fixed! You're perfect."

"I'm not! I'm confused. You confused me. Therapy could work. I have to try." Adam couldn't speak. Becky slowly backed away. "It's for the best."

"Becky please." Those were the only words he could get to come out. Annie could hear the desperation in his tone. She couldn't do anything about it. "I'm sorry Adam." Becky turned and walked away hearing Adam slam his locker multiple times. She stopped in the hall and Annie could tell she was crying by her movements. She continued out of the hall and disappeared as Adam watched her and slid down his locker letting a tear escape his eye as he watched maybe the love of his life walk right out of his reach.

* * *

**_Were getting closer to the end…or are we? Leave a review_**


	9. Tonight Tonight

Adam ran past two old ladies as he made his way to his band that were waiting for him in the food court of the mall. "I rushed straight from volleyball. Did I miss anything?" Imogen put a hand on his shoulder. "You are just in time."

"The high school entrées are. From Bardell high. Ascot Mascot! Let's hear it!" Adam and Imogen turned to see a team celebrating. They clapped as Adam caught a glance of a girl staring at him. Imogen saw the glance exhchanged as smile. "I spy with my little eye a girl checking out Adam Torres."

"With me luck she's looking at you."

"I don't think so."

"And look at this at Degrassi where my son goes. Whisper Hug"  
"We got in?"

"We did it!" Everyone hugged and cheered. The mystery girl called over Imogen as Adam celebrated with the rest of his band. "So the last four winners are going to do covers so we should do a superman song."

"Yeah our version is awesome and people do like a good sing along."

"Agreed. Just don't say it too loud some people may steal our idea." Imogen returned with a piece of paper "Told you she was looking at you."

"Is that why she told me to give this to the cute guy in the hoodie?" Adam smiled as he looked at the paper.

_Call me maybe?_

_-Missy_

Adam looked over at Missy who was smiling. Imogen smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

* * *

Adam was cramming for midterms when he looked at the paper that Missy gave him. He picked it up with his phone and thought about calling. His thoughts were soon broken by a voice. "Need a study buddy?" He looked to see a peppy Becky standing there nervously with a smile. He just gave her a dirty look and moved his backpack into the free chair. Becky looked extremely hurt as she walked over to the table across from Adams and sat down. She tried super hard to not cry as she watched Dave sit down next to Adam. "You alright?"

"Me? Yeah…I just really hate Becky Baker." He looked over to Becky and knew that she defiantly had heard him by the way she looked back at him. He sort of felt guilty but he was just so mad at her. "Come one man why do you let her get to you like that?"

"Hmmm lets see maybe its because she agreed to enter a Christian reparative program to stop liking me. I've been rejected before but, that one takes the cake."

"Look just never go near that girl again." Adam looked over to Becky who was still looking at him with sad eyes before she looked back down to her book. "Trust me I won't. Anyway did you hear? We made it into battle of the bands." Adam slipped Dave the paper with Missy's number. "And scored a number. Who's Missy? Is she hot?"

"Way to hot for me."

"She gave you her number." Dave said before snatching Adam's phone. He started to type. "What are you doing?"

"Getting the ball rolling." He typed her number and called giving the phone back to Adam. "I got her voicemail what do I do?"  
"Leave a message!" The tone went off and Adam left a message. "Hey Missy its Adam the impossibly handsome guy you saw at the mall," Dave nodded with a huge grin, "we should hang out sometime. Call me back bye."

"Nice! Just like that." Dave said slamming the paper down. Adam smiled and looked back over at Becky who was studying with a sad look on her face. He felt bad but it was time to move on. "Alright I'm going to go get a drink I'll be back for a round of science." Adam nodded as Dave got up. Annie walked in and sat down in Dave's seat. "I heard!"

"What?"

"Whisper hug!"

"Oh I know it's awesome."

"Congrats!"

"I know. And you know what else is awesome?" Adam slipped Annie the paper with Missy's number on it. Annie looked at it and her smile dropped. "I know right. I just called and left a message." Annie leaned over the table and smacked Adam over the head with his own science book. "OW! Violent much."

"You're supposed to be with Becky!"

"She went therapy to get over me!"

"Does it look like she's over you?!" Adam looked over to see Becky who was staring at him when she caught his eyes she quickly looked back down. Adam refocused onto Annie. "Look its time to move on."

"Yeah that's what you say, but the universe says otherwise. Now," Annie got up and smacked him over the head again. "Stop being such a boy and focus on the important person who may be in love with you." Annie walked off leaving Adam looking at Becky.

* * *

Adam and Dave were studying when Missy called. "Awesome. Cool. Perfect." Adam hung up with Dave looking at him questiongly. "Were going out tomorrow."

"Awesome. Cool. Perfect."

"This is just the thing I need to get over Becky." Just then his phone beeped with the sound of an Email. When Adam looked down it was from Becky. "Speak of the she devil."

"What?"

"Becky sent me an email."

"Look don't give her that satisfaction. Delete the email." Adam gave Dave a sad look. "Well shouldn't I at least read it?"  
"DELETE IT." Adam deleted the email. "Ok done." Adam sat back down next to Dave. "You know what really sucks? Becky and I would have worked if I wasn't trans."

"Come on man you know that's not your fault."

"What if I didn't tell Missy?"

"You sure that's a good idea?"  
"It's not like it's the only thing about me. I want to know what its like just to be a regular guy like you and Drew. I need fun."

"Wait you mean having gender identity conversations on the first date isn't fun?" Adam cracked up. "Not quite." Little did he know that the email would have changed everything.

_Adam, _

_Since you won't talk to me…I'll write you this email. Please read it. I don't know how to say it any clearer than this._

_Therapy isn't working. Every time I go to reparative therapy, it only reinforces how much I love you. I sit there, listening to everybody else talk about how they're 'broken' and need to be "fixed" and I can't help but think about how much I miss you. I know I might be too late, and that makes my heart sad. I hope you can forgive me for the awful things I've done to you. Give me the opportunity to prove that my feelings are genuine. Please._

_-Becky_

* * *

Adam was feeling great about his Date with Missy. Even though he had dropped a cucumber down his pants Missy was ok with him. Maybe this could be a thing. He was feeling so lucky maybe a new permanent thing was going to happen. He was paying for street meat waiting for Missy to come back. "Adam?" Adam turned around to see Becky standing in the street approaching him. "You've got to be kidding. Are you following me?!"

"I'm getting dinner with my dad. He's just finding left to look for parking."

"Better hide. Wouldn't want to be seen with an abomination."

"Don't say that," Adam looked at Becky almost searching for answers. "Did you read my email?"

"No Becky, I didn't read your email," Adam grabbed the two hot dogs off the stand. "I don't want anymore emails I just want you to go away! Go far far away!" He crossed the street. Becky wasn't going to give up that easily. "Its not working!" She also crossed the street. "The therapy. It doesn't cure feelings. Sitting there everyday just reminds me that I like boys. And you're a boy. Between the ears where it matters. And no therapy or pray will ever change that. That's what my email says. That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Ah man I'm starving." Missy took a hot dog from Adam as Becky looked at the girl up and down. Missy looked at Becky with a smile. "Friend of yours?" She looked between Adam and Becky. Adam paused for a second while Becky searched for any hope in his eyes. "No one important." Becky immediately felt like someone had sucked all her breath out of her body. She felt her knees grow weak in the worst way possible. Adam turned and walked away with Missy. Leaving Becky to try and find a way to breath on her own again. She then walked back bumping into someone. "Becky?"

"Annie."

"Hey," Annie grabbed her arms. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah the wind just blew something in my eye."

"Oh," Annie looked up to see Adam sitting on a bench eating with a girl. "Oh…Becky." Becky started crying as she put her head onto Annie's shoulder letting out huge sobs. "Shhh, its ok." Annie rubbed Becky's back. "I'm sorry." They stayed like that until Becky's dad came. "Becky?" Becky looked up to see her dad and Annie was suddenly gone. "Becky what's wrong?" Her dad approached her and put and arm around her. "Nothing." She wiped away her few tears. "Ok well lets go in. It's cold out here." They started to walk towards the restaurant before Becky turned around to try and spot Annie anywhere. She was gone just as quickly as she had arrived.

* * *

Adam walked into to the gym with Dave alongside him. They were ready for their science final exam. "Spring break is so close I can taste it."

"Tastes so good. Two more exams and were done." They set their backpacks on the side. "So how'd that date go with Missy?"

"You'll never guess what happened."

"So why are you making me guess?"

"Cause it's fun. I'll give you a hint," They sat down in their prospective desks as Dave was facing Adams. "B squared." Dave laughed. "To easy Becky Baker."

"Bumped into her yesterday. She says she still likes me."

"Noooo."

"Yes and she wrote me the craziest email." Adam opened it up and showed it to Dave. "Every time I go to reparative therapy it only reinforced how much I love you. Wow heavy stuff."

"Right. That girl drives me nuts." Adam and Dave put their phones in the basket as the teacher walked by. "So Missy it is"

"Actually I don't know."

"Oh no no no come on you promised. No more Becky."

"I know it's crazy but I feel like my hearts telling me to give her another chance." The bell rang "Sink or swim time." Adam looked to find Becky. As their eyes met Becky looked extremely hurt she looked down. Adam looked back at Dave who looked back at Becky and turned back around. "Ok exam time. You have two hours. Starting now."

* * *

"Alright times up. Pencils down turn your exams over." Adam finished up and turned his paper over. He got up with Dave and got his stuff. Becky seemed like she was in a rush she picked up her purse right next to Adam. "Becky, how did you do?" That was the only thing Adam could muster up he felt so bad after everything he's yelled at her. "I can't talk about this right now." Becky went to walk away. "Come here." She turned and Adam motioned for her to sit down in the desks. She sat and stared at him apathetically. "So I read your email. I had to retrieve it from my deleted items."

"I cant believe you deleted me."

"Becky I met another girl," Becky backed off and opened her mouth. She was crushed. "She doesn't care that I'm trans, her families open minded, we both like indie pop."  
"Independent popular music isn't that sort of an oxymoron." Adam laughed. "What I'm trying to say is even though there's this "perfect" girl. I can't stop thinking about you." Becky lit up. "Adam, I can't tell my parents that were together." Adam was pissed at this moment. "So this," he shoved the last of his papers into his bag and zipped it getting up. "was a complete waste of time." He went to walk away as Becky shot up and stopped him. "When I was in therapy all I could think about is I want to be with you now. My family is complicated we can't tell them." Adam avoided her eyes on her last few words before looking back up at her. "Then that tells me you have something to be ashamed of." He then stormed out of the room. Becky turned frustrated and hurt.

Annie walked by the gym as she saw Becky standing there looking like she was going to cry. "Becky?" Becky turned to see Annie. "Hey…Annie."

"Something wrong."

"You know you always seem to pop up in times of need. You're almost like a guardian angel." Annie laughed and entered the room. "I just happen to be in the right time and the right place. What's up?"

"I just had another fight with Adam."

"I'm so sorry." They paused before Becky spoke again. "Does he ever talk about me?" Annie nodded. "Becky he really does like you. He's just been through so much at this school. He's been thrown through a glass door, shoved, punched, laughed at, humiliated on public school radio and even shot."

"What!?"

"Well it wasn't a hate crime it was just a gangster on prom night that his brother got mixed up with."

"Oh my gosh." Annie took Becky's hand. "You are the one good thing that he's come across. You make him happy. You are the safe haven."

"He doesn't seem to think so right now."

"That's because needs to mess up with the wrong girl to come back to the right one." Annie let Becky go before she walked toward the exit. She stopped turned around. "Don't give up ok?" Becky smiled at her before she walked out and became just another kid walking in the hall.

* * *

The battle of the bands was finally here. Adam was so excited. Whisper hug sat on a bench as the bands began. "Give it up for Ezra's bound!" Everyone clapped as Missy took the mic. "There's Missy. She looks so hot." Everyone smiled as she the song started. Everyone realized that the band was playing their superman song. There faces all dropped. "Please tell me I'm hearing things."

"No they stole our song!"

"And they sound really good."

"Did you tell Missy what were doing?"

"Well yeah but she wouldn't."

"You got played…we all did." Moe tapped his clipboard angrily onto his leg. Adam just looked on in disbelief.

* * *

Adam retreated back to the band apologetically as Bullfrog told them that they weren't allowed to play anymore. He immediately felt bad and had to fix it. After his heart to heart with Chaz Bono he entered the tent that his band was in. They were told they could play again but without Adam. "I'm sorry you can't play with us." Maya said dryly. "It's ok. If you can believe it I made another huge mistake today. I have to go make it right." Adam took Drew's leather hoodie and whipped it on before charging out of the tent and into his car speeding towards Becky's house.

* * *

As Adam arrived to Becky's house he waiting for her dad to get in the car and drive away. He lowered himself in his car seat as her dad drove by him. He then got out of the car and headed for the side entrance. He knocked carefully on the side door before Becky opening it up. He flashed her a huge smile and stepped in. "What are you doing here? She said gesturing her hands. "I saw both your parents cars were gone." Becky looked around. "If they come home and catch us—"

"I know I don't want to get you in trouble. I understand if we can't tell your parents about us. You've come such a long way for me. It's ok if it takes other people longer to come around. Baby steps."

"Adam—"

"Look I know its going to be messy we need to try to be together. Or will never know." He paused and reached out his hand. "Try with me?" Becky smiled as wide as her mouth would allow her as the front door opened. Becky's dad stepped in and her smile faded. "Becky?" Becky grabbed Adam's hand and intertwined their fingers making Adam turn to look at her. Her dad looked at their hands and back at Becky. "What's going on here?" Adam looked at Mr. Baker with fear. "I love Adam." Adam's head shot over to Becky as she brought their hands up and rubbed her thumb over their hold. Adam started to smile as Becky flashed her smile at him in return. He avoided Mr. Baker's eyes.

* * *

Becky and Adam walked into the party and Drew, Bianca and Fiona looked at him. "Hey Bro, you made it."

"Hey guys this is Becky." He pointed to Becky as they rest waved and nodded towards her. "Whisper Hug won third place!" Fiona said to Adam. "Third place that's awesome! Where are they?"

"There on their way. They're just packing up their instruments. But, come in and help yourself to some snacks." Adam took Beckys hands and backed up. "I can not believe I just walked into a part with you."

"I can not believe I walked out on my dad with you."

"Yea, he didn't seem to happy about it."

"I have faith in if we show my parents how good we are together someday they'll come around." Becky looked at Adam lovingly as Drew cleared his throat and grabbed Adam. "What's going on?" Becky asked as Bianca walked over. "Drew is just asking if Adam will be his best man this spring break out our wedding." Becky lit up. "Oh my god that's so cute. He's going to be the best man ever."  
"It's a nice ring."

"Yeah it's from a happy meal but love is so much more than jewelry." They both smiled as they watched Adam and Drew embrace. Adam made his way over to the two girls. "I'm glad you're coming AT. It's going to be fun."

"Fun? Are you kidding me? It's going to be insaine in the membrane." He looked at Becky with some much cheer. "Obviously you have the best wedding planner in the world." Fiona chimed in. "I disagree." Drew said as they all laughed and walked away. Adam looked at Becky lovingly. He couldn't believe it. Becky put her hand on Adam's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. As they pulled away Adam was a bit shocked. "I didn't know you were one for public displays of affection." Becky laughed. "I have nothing to be ashamed of." Adam smiled widely. He spun Becky around onto the dance floor as everyone began to dance. Adam pulled Becky in together as they both looked into each other's eyes. It was a fairytale ending. Annie watched from the punch bowl she smirked as she brought the drink to her lips. "Best. Party. Ever." She said as she watched Adam and Becky dance like it was the time of their lives.

* * *

_**Awesome! Ok this marks the last episode of the season with the two of them together in scenes besides vegas but that doesn't count because Becky was on skype and then she didn't talk when she sat next to him at the end. I'm going to write with the two of them during Cam's death episode and how it effects them. Stay tuned. It gets emotional from hear on out. Leave a review to tell me how I'm doing or even suggest something **__** Thanks guys!**_


	10. Bitter Sweet

Claire ran straight past Adam and Becky almost knocking Adam over breaking their hands that's were locked together. "Claire?" Adam said as she ran down the hallway without saying a word. "Well that was weird." Adam saw Eli standing staring at something in the garden greenhouse. Something was off. Adam walked outside. "Adam?" Becky said as she followed him. "Eli?" Eli snapped to look at the two. "Don't come any closer!" He pointed at them. "Stay there!"

"Eli what's going on?" Adam said as Becky put her hand on Adam's shoulder hiding behind him. They heard sirens in the distance and soon they were right on campus. Medical and policemen spilled out of their cars and consumed the campus. Becky grabbed Adam's hand as they watched what unfolded. An officer grabbed Eli and guided him to one of the ambulances. "Eli!" Adam yelled as and officer approached Becky and Adam. "I'm sorry I'm going to ask you two to leave."

"Why what's going on?" Adam said in deep confusion. The police officer looked down. People started taping off the garden and men in suits walked into the greenhouse. "There's been an incident. Please return inside." The officer shooed them back inside Adam and Becky began to watch from the inside out of the window. A coroner van pulled up and two men in plastic jumpsuits jumped out and unloaded a gurney with a black bag on top. By now the two knew what was going on. Adam turned as saw Becky with tears streaming down her face. Adam pulled her into a hug. "Let's go ok." Becky put her head on his shoulder as Adam wrapped an arm around her. They walked off.

* * *

As the news spreads about Campbell please let your friends now that theirs a team of counselors here to help the school through this difficult time. There's no right way to respond to a suicide. Some of you might feel sadness, grief, anger, guilt. Others maybe feel less effected. All of these emotions are completely normal. But, no matter how you feel. The best thing that you can do is stay open. Talk to your parents and teachers and your friends. And more importantly listen; listen to what others have to say. Just know that you're not alone.

Becky sat at a table with Adam in the cafeteria. They held hands, as Adam stayed silent. "Taking your own life is selfish."

"Becky—"

"No someone should never take their own life. God is supposed to decide when you go. Life is a gift and you shouldn't be allowed to take it back."

"Becky we may not understand people's decisions but we can't control what they do. We can only help."

"We his friends should have!"

"Becky signs of suicide are so hard to point out. Someone could be completely fine one day and not the next." They both paused as Becky stared at the table angrily. Adam kissed the side of her head before getting up. "I'm going to go get us some coffee." Becky nodded as Adam got up. Becky stared off into the distance when someone sitting across from her interrupted her thoughts. "Hey," Annie said getting her attention. "Hi." Becky said weakly. "Are you doing ok?" Annie said looking at her sympathetically. Becky just looked at her and nodded with tears in her eyes. "I don't understand."

"No one will ever understand Becky. A choice is a powerful thing. No one understands that emotions can drive you to do crazy things. You yourself are a powerful weapon. That's why you need to embrace life and not waste one second of it. It's scary when you think about it. When things end…they end." Annie looked over to Adam who was filling up a coffee cup. Becky followed her eyes to Adam. "What you and Adam have is something really amazing. So right now focus on that." Becky smiled and looked back. The chair was empty. Becky looked around for Annie but she was gone. "Here." Adam sat down and handed Becky a coffee. "Thanks." Becky linked her arm through Adams and laid her head down on his shoulder.

* * *

The memorial was a huge bust as Maya said some rude things and ran away. Becky held Adams hand as the crowd dispersed. They walked toward Adam's car hand in hand. "Well that was a bust." Adam said trying to lighten the mood. Becky was silent. "Hey." Adam stopped Becky in front of him. "What's going on?" Becky shed a tear as she looked at Adam. "I have no idea what I would do if I lost you. Watching Maya loose her mind up there was so sad. It made me think if I ever lost you I have no idea how I would say anything. I need you to breathe. I love you so much." Adam wrapped Becky up in a hug as Becky held onto him tightly. "I promise you I will never leave. I'm here for the long run." Adam and Becky parted. Adam stared right into Becky's eyes and wiped away her tears. "We have the whole summer and a senior year to get through together. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Becky cracked a smile and kissed Adam. He smiled in return. "Come on I'll take you home."

"Actually I could really use a movie night after this." Adam nodded as they made their way to the car.

Just like that day turned to night and the days events simply slipped into the past. Tomorrow was another day to bring resolution. It was a time of healing and to move on. Simple events like these can open the minds of even the youngest minds to realize how precious life is. Once again they are reminded and they take with them the life lesson. Another day comes and they add what they have learned to it. More days come and a simple death can roll in the back into the mind but…never forgotten.

* * *

_**I thought I would squeeze out just one more tiny chapter. MayaztheDegrassian76 this is for you **__**. Let me know what you think guys in a review. **_


	11. Honey

The summer had been filled with date nights, kisses, loving looks and days that had only felt like seconds to Adam and Becky. Becky had told Adam previously that she was going to head down to Florida with her family for a brief vacation but they both knew that it was Becky's parent's way of taking Becky from Adam. She had missed Florida and her friends and Adam wasn't going to stop her from reconnecting. Becky had talked Adam into helping his brother and panther camp in order to take his mind off of her. He of course agreed with the persuasion of Drew blackmailing him. Adam had found himself at the near end of summer. It was a day before Becky left and he was in utter depression. Becky had just left and he was lying on the couch blaring sad music. He didn't notice Drew come into the basement. "Adam." Drew saw that Adam couldn't hear him so he hit him upside the head. Adam opened his eyes and pulled his earphones from his head. "Ow! Are you trying to even the playing field on concussions?"

"No little brother I am trying to knock the emo out of you."

"What emo?" Drew raised his eyebrows to Adam. "Well you've been moping around like no other and your hair is getting long." Drew picked up a strand of it as Adam swatted his hand away. "Leave me alone."

"Oh come on Adam Becky is only gone for two weeks and then you both have a whole senior year together."

"I know I know. I just don't want her to leave I already miss her and she only went home to pack. Maybe I'll call her." Adam jumped up to find his phone but was beating to it by his brother who took it off the table behind the couch. "Drew give it to me!"

"No, I'm helping your obsession. You need to let it go. Let her breathe. Bianca is leaving for college and you don't see me growing out my hair and laying in the dark listening to sad songs." Adam rolled his eyes. "Now you need to help me with poster boards for tomorrows first day of camp. Were teaching the counselors how to deal with the kids."

"Ok I'll help." Adam tried to catch Drew off guard and reach for his phone again but Drew only put it higher. "Oh no. This stays with me until were done." Adam shot Drew a glare. "Fine!"

* * *

Drew and Mr. Simpson were talking to the counselors while Adam sat on mats off to side thinking about Becky. Imogen entered the room and approached him. "What's with the sad face?"

"Becky leaves for Florida tomorrow."

"Aw man so you two broke up?"

"No, of course not. She will be back and will be together for the long run. Just like you and Fiona." Imogen looked down at the floor with sad eyes. Adam made the realization that they had broken up. "Oh geez I'm sorry."

"No its ok, she's pursuing her dreams and she deserves it. Will still be friends." Adam nodded his head with a smile. "So it looks like it will be the two of us. We can be counselor buddies! I'll help keep your mind off Becky."

"Yeah I'm going to need it."

"Why's that?"

"I just have this feeling when she's lifeguarding there's going to be guys. Shirtless guys."

"And you're worried that she might have a summer fling with them?" Adam nodded with sad eyes. "I could ask her if she might run into any of those."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can get the inside scoop and give it to you. On one condition?"  
"Name it."

"We will be counselor besties." Adam laughed. "Deal." Imogen smiled and clapped her hands.

* * *

The crew of counselors all headed out for the Fefe Dobson concert for the last night of freedom before work. Adam had invited Becky to come along with him since it was their last night together. They stood at a table with Imogen as one of the songs ended. Imogen took the opportunity to grill Becky. "So Becky lifeguarding that's got to involve a lot of guys. Any working with you?"

"Yeah, actually I'm the only girl who's going to be working with them this year." Becky said with a smile. Imogen looked to Adam who was panicked within in his face. Imogen faked hurting her ankle. "Ouch! I think I may have hurt my ankle. Adam do you think you could go get me some ice?" Adam and Becky looked at her confused. "Sure be back before you know it." Adam left to get ice. "So do you know any of these guys?"

"One is a family friend."

"Well that's good to be surrounded by a lot of hot guys."

"Yeah I mean you'll be surrounded by a lot of guys too."

"Yeah I guess but Adam is like the only guy who isn't absolutely revolting." Becky instantly became suspicious of Imogen's intentions. "You're still into girls right?"

"I'm open minded. Like you." Imogen said with a smile but, Becky's face was as cold as stone. "Well you should open your mind to the fact that Adam has a girlfriend." Imogen swallowed hard. Adam returned to the table with a bag full of ice. "Here's your ice Imogen." Becky looked at Imogen one last time before grabbing Adam and pulling him into a kiss. It was a long enough kiss to make Imogen uncomfortable in her skin. When they pulled apart Adam smiled alongside Becky. "Whoa, what was that for?"

"Um, can we go somewhere a little more private?" Adam smiled with Becky as she took his hand and began to walk off. Adam turned to Imogen. "Whatever you said thank you!" Becky tugged on Adam's hand and they disappeared into the crowd of the high rising crowd.

* * *

The day had finally come that Becky was leaving for Florida. They were busy making out and became oblivious to the sight of Drew and Dallas coming down the hallway. Drew smacked him in the head, "Count you time wisely bro campers are about to arrive."

"Becky leaves for Florida today."

"Fine, two more minutes." They both turned back to each other and smiled. "Please don't go." Adam said. "I'll be back before you know it and plus you have your counselor job to keep you busy." Imogen ran in and jumped on Adam's back. "Incoming! Oh didn't see you their Becky." She lied as she pulled Adam in the direction of the counselors. "Come on."

"I should go."

"Wait." Becky took his arm to pull him back. "What?"

"Just one thing…promise me you'll stay away from Imogen."

"What? But she's my friend."

"But you have other friends." Becky put her arms around Adams neck and smiled. He looked over to Imogen and then back at Becky. "Ok." Becky smiled widely. "Thank you." She leaned in and kissed him. "Adam lets go!" Imogen yelled from a far. Adam looked at Becky one last time before joining the other counselors. Becky watched in sadness as her boyfriend walked away and into the oblivion of Summer Camp. She gathered her things and walked out the exit to get into her dad's car.

* * *

Adam was super excited for his skype date with Becky. He had ordered a pizza to her house. "Oh pizza." Drew reached for a piece and was slapped away by Adam. "No, it's for my date with Becky. I ordered a pizza to her house too." Becky came on and they chatted for a brief second before someone entered the screen. "Who's that?"

"Oh that's Todd. He's here to pick me up for church group. It's on his yacht. I'm sorry I have to go." Becky blew Adam a kiss before getting up and leaving. Todd leaned into the camera. "Don't worry man. I'll take good care of her." The connection was then disabled. Adam looked shocked and confused. "Now can I have a piece? Todd got one." Drew reached down and picked up a piece and took a bite. "Who the hell is Todd?"

"I think that's the guy stealing your girlfriend." Drew took another bite as Adam looked off in shock.

This Todd thing was driving Adam nuts. He was too busy looking at the photo's that Becky had posted on Hastygram that he had lost Colton one of his campers. He then got yelled at by his brother for doing so. He could really care less. Right now he was focused on this Todd dilemma. He was currently in the gym with Drew and Dallas looking at photos on facerange when Imogen came in. "What are you doing?"

"Sending this Todd a message."

"That's a bad idea he's going to ask Becky about it and then she will know it was you."

"No he won't because I'll say this: I have a boyfriend named Adam, but I don't mention him much because I know you like me. But I'm totally in love with him. You need to stay away from me. Please respect my choice. Please never speak to me again. P.S. Wear a shirt." Adam smiled and sent the message jumping up. "Let's celebrate! I'll buy pizza." Dallas and Drew whoop and holler jumping up as they all exit. "This was a stupid idea." Imogen says. The guys pile into the car as Adam goes to retrieve his bag. "You are such a boy." Adam looked up to see Annie leaned up against the wall. Adam smiled and picked up his bag. "Hey! How's your summer?"

"It was peaceful until I heard about your crap. Now I have to deal with it."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you seriously hack into your girlfriends facerange account, impersonate her and think it's going to work?"

"I took care of a Todd problem."

"No you don't trust her and you let stupid photos get to you. Instead of expressing your concern to YOUR girlfriend you went behind her back."

"It's fine she will never know."

"You have no idea Adam."

"It will all be fine," Adam smiled and slung his bag onto his shoulder. "Trust me." He smiled and patted Annie's shoulder before exiting and jumping into Drew's car. As they drove off Annie followed onto the steps and watched the car pull away. "Oh Adam…what have you started?"

* * *

The boys were all watching tv when Adam's phone buzzed.

_Hey Adam, my plans fell through, so call me when you can._

Adam jumped up super excited and left the room to call Becky. As it dialed Adam had a huge grin. "Hello?"

"Hey Becky!"

"Hey, so funny thing someone accessed my facerange account from Toronto." Adam giggled nervously putting a hand up. "It's probably nothing."

"Todd got a message from me too and I know I didn't send it."

"Ok it was me but, you guys are hanging out a lot."

"Adam Todd and I are just friends."

"For now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He is trying to get with you."

"I'm not interested in Todd. Adam if you had a concern you should have talked to me like I did with you about Imogen. I would never cheat on you. I'm hurt you would even consider that I would."

"Ok we can just forget all about this. Let's put it behind us and laugh about this tomorrow." Adam laughed nervously. But Becky was silent. "Becky, please I love you."

"There's no love without trust Adam. If you won't talk to me, then you obviously don't trust me." It was silent for a bit and Adam could tell that Becky was upset. "I think I need some time to think about all this."

"Wait, Becky—"  
"I'm sorry Adam." Adam tried to speak but he heard the phone hang up. He put his phone down and stared at it. He put his hands on his head. He suddenly couldn't breathe. It felt like his chest was caving in. It finally all went away when his body heated up with anger. He kicked the chair that sat next to him. A tear escaped his eye as he put his hands back on his head and crouched down. Usually the world carries on. Time stops for no one but in this moment it felt like it had froze into one emotion. The overwhelming feeling of being lost.

* * *

Drew loaded up the van for the Summer Camp trip. He was putting food in for the smores when Adam rushed up to him. "I think Becky got my gift. It's from her," He began to open the box. "She must have liked the roses I—" Adam pulled out roses that looked like they have gone through a shredder and then put back into a box. Drew tried to stifle a laugh. "Bro, just forget about it."

"I can't forget about it. I love her Drew."

"Ok ok, Well just help me pack you'll figure it out after the trip."

The whole camping trip Adam could only focus on Becky. He passed on card games and story telling. He approached Dallas and Drew. "I need to fix this."

"Dude Becky is probably over you by this point and moved on. You should too."

"I can't!"

"Find a distraction."

"Like what?" Dallas pointed his head in the direction of Imogen. They both looked at her as she looked back at Adam and smiled. "Take her for a hike." Dallas laughed and patted him on the shoulder before leaving.

* * *

Adam took Dallas advice and took Imogen for a walk. They got back before camp fire time and stopped at the van. "Well that was fun."

"Yeah." Adam smiled at Imogen when he felt something hit his cheek. Suddenly it started to rain really hard. Imogen screamed playfully and Adam opened the door to the van and they piled in away from the rain. When they were safely inside they both laughed. Imogen's sweater was soaked so she tried to take it off. She awkwardly attempted to take it off getting it stuck and raising her other shirt showing her bra. Adam helped her out of her mess. Their eyes locked as the tension built up. Imogen leaned in and kissed Adam. She got on top of him to deepen their kiss. The moment was shattered when the van doors opened to reveal Drew. "Whoa!" Imogen and Adam quickly separated with red cheeks of embarrassment. "I just need smore stuff." Drew said shielding his eyes and taking it before turning around. "Definitely over Becky." Adam's thoughts immediately rushed back to Becky as soon as he heard the name. He stares as Imogen leaves the van to attend her counselor duties.

* * *

Adam passes Drew in the camp. "Hey I'm going to go to sleep."

"You sure? You're going to miss the campfire."

"I feel like I'm going to puke."

"It's probably just because you ate Dallas's food."

"I kissed Imogen."

"I saw that. It doesn't matter you're both adults and you are both single."

"Dallas told me that hooking up with Imogen would take my mind off of Becky but now all I can do is think about her."

"Well that's normal. You guys were together for a long time. It's going to take time to get over her."

"I don't want to get over her." Adam said firmly. "Ok, well skip the bonfire and avoid Imogen the rest of the time. Then call Becky when we get back."

"I can't wait that long." Drew laughed and ruffled Adam's hat. "You have no choice were in the woods and there's no signal for miles. Goodnight!" Drew laughed and walked away. Adam took out his phone to check to see if there was a signal anywhere.

Adam walked all over the camp looking for a signal. He gave up and walked past the van. As he looked to his right he saw the keys to the van. He knew if he could at least drive back down to get reception he would call Becky make up with her and everything would be ok. He'd return in the morning to get Drew and the kids. He reached for the keys. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Adam turned to see Annie standing there with her arms crossed. "I can't wait I need to get cell reception now."

"It can wait Adam Becky isn't going anywhere and it's only eight hours until sunrise. Get some sleep."

"I can't wait!" Adam grabbed the keys. "Adam! It's too risky. It's a small road and you'll be in the dark what if another car comes around a corner fast that van can't pull over." Adam was starting to realize Annie was right. She walked toward him with her hand out. "Give me the keys." Adam looked at the keys and gripped them tighter. He looked back at Annie. "I'm sorry, this is too important." Adam took off and jumped into the car. Annie tried to run after him but he took off.

Adam was almost to the halfway point. He looked at his phone and started to get a signal. He phone beeped with a message. It was Becky

_Adam, I'm sorry. We should talk."_

A sense of relief came over Adam as he smiled. He drove with one hand and started to type with the other

_I 3 u Beck_

A car came around a blind corner making Adam panic. As the headlights from the opposite car reflecting in his pupils his instincts made his body jerk the steering wheel to swerve.

**CRASH!**

* * *

**_Sorry some dialogues are off because I would rather not rewatch all those crap episodes and relive his storyline. But stick around for the next chapter. It's going to be amazing…trust me. Add this story to your favorites or hit me with a review. Even leave a review on what you think is going to happen. Thank you again for loving this story as much as I do. Keep reading!_**


	12. Young Forever (White)

White. That was all that Adam could see. It was so bright that he had to squint. He felt glued and held down. His vision finally cleared and all he could make out was a white room. There seemed to be no end to it. It went on for eternity. He found that he was lying down. He sat up and looked around. "Hello?" Adam shot his head backward to look around. There was nothing. "Hello!?" Adam tried again as he sat up. He was wearing the same thing he was in the van. Blue hoodie, yellow Degrassi Panther Summer Camp shirt, with his hat. Adam proceeded to walk. He had no idea in what direction because there was no walls or path. He looked around and tried to find anything. He suddenly heard a vehicle. The sound was closing in on him from all different angles. He spun around anticipating it from every angle. When he turned to his right he saw a white van coming right at him. It was inches away. Panicked struck him as his instincts made him put his arms over his face and crouch down for protection. He heard a loud crash and peered through the cracks of his fingers. Nothing. "Sucks doesn't it?" Adam turned to look to find the person the voice belonged to. A bright light caused him to squint and shield his eyes. When they refocused he saw Annie. She was dressed in a white button up with white jeans. Her hair was down in perfect brunette curls around her shoulders. "Annie?" She smiled at Adam warmly. "Is this a dream?"

"No."

"What's going on?"

"You're dead." Adam froze. Annie walked sideways circling Adam. "You should really have listened to me."

"I have no idea what's going on here."

"You were texting and driving. It was a blind curve and you failed to see the oncoming car. You panicked and swerved your car. It was a tiny one-car road. You hit a tree." Annie paused and looked for any response in Adam. He just stared at the ground as still as stone. "I'm…dead?"

"You made a foolish mistake." Adam's face made the realization of Becky. He looked back up into Annie's eyes. "Becky."

"She has no idea. Your message never sent. Your phone was damaged in the accident and police officers were unable to recover any data. She's still in Florida. She won't be back til next week."

"Drew."

"Woke up the next morning and couldn't find you. Police officers entered the camp and told him. He's sitting by your bedside at the moment."

"Bedside? I thought you said I was dead."

"Your in a coma. The doctors are going to perform surgery. You'll die on the table." Adam could barely handle all the news that was being thrown at him. His knees gave out as he sat down. Annie continued to circle him like a shark. "You're transgender Adam. Not enough testosterone in your body to fight properly like a man. Not to mention you are still a kid."

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair Adam." Adam curled his legs into his chest. Annie closed in and bent down. She put a hand on his knee. Adam began to see a bright light in the distance. "Do you see that?" There was no response, as the light got brighter. Adam had to squint before tucking his head into his lap to avoid the blinding light. When he looked back up he was in a hospital room. "Adam is going to love these pictures when he gets back." Drew walked in with Dallas holding a card. "This one is from Colton. Adam shot up. "DREW!" There was no response. Drew put the picture up and admired his work on Adam's room. It was filled with all kinds of get-well cards flowers, and candies. Adam charged over to Drew. "Drew I'm right here." Adam stood in front of Drew. "Dallas tell him!" Adam said looking over at Dallas. It was like they couldn't even see him. "Colton's picture is a bit weird."

"Yeah I know that kid has problems." Dallas and Drew laughed. Adam looked at the picture Colton drew and smiled. "They can't hear you." Adam turned to see Annie standing in the bathroom doorway. "I figured that. It's like I'm a ghost."

"More of a spirit. Your body is a shell and your not attached."

"Where is my body?"

"In surgery."

"But you said I die in surgery." Annie nodded. Adam looked back to Dallas and Drew who were admiring all the artwork in Adam's room. "Adam." Annie said. Adam looked at Annie who pointed to the hall. His mom and dad were coming down the hallway. "Mom…" Audra walked into the room as Drew looked at her. "Looks good?" Drew looked at her with his goofy smile. Audra was on the verge of breaking down. He looked to his dad who was avoiding contact. "No…" The tears started in Drew's eyes. "NO." Audra hugged Drew as they both started crying. Drew dropped Colton's picture that he was holding onto so desperately. Dallas backed out of the room as Drew's dad came in. "What's happening?" Adam said.

"You're dead." Adam ran his hand through his hair as he watched his brother break down in front of him. He watched his mother hyperventilate and try to tell his brother everything would be ok. His dad hugged the both of them as his body shook due to Audra and Drew crying so hard. A single tear escaped Adam's left eye as he turned back to look at Annie. She placed a hand on his shoulder as the whole world went white again.

* * *

The two of them were suddenly outside a church. "What is this?" Adam asked looking around. "You're funeral. Your parents wanted you to have a standard one." Adam looked back as he heard the front doors of the church open. People dressed in black spilled out like an over flowed drink. He quickly spotted Becky making her way out. "Becky!" He ran over to her. She was all alone. She rushed down the steps and out into the open. Close behind were Jenna, Ali and Connor. Eli was also close behind them. "Well that was dull." Adam tried to search for any kind of emotion in Becky's face but she was just blank. He looked back up to the church's steps where he just saw his family shaking the hands of family and friends. His brother looked like a zombie with no emotion. Bianca was the last to join the group. Finally he heard Becky's voice. "I guess God wanted him close."

"What a stupid thing to say." Adam looked between Bianca and Becky. "I don't understand it." Everyone looked at the ground as Drew approached the group. Bianca hugged him and Becky grew suspicious. "Is there something you're all not telling me?" Everyone grew silent. "He died because of you." Drew spoke quietly but with intent. "Excuse me?"

"He got in the car to call you to beg for your forgiveness. This is all your fault." Adam felt his body get hot with rage. He wanted so bad to push his brother. "Adam…" He turned to see Annie with her arms crossed. "You need to do something."

"I can't."

"This isn't Becky's fault!" Annie nodded. Drew had walked away from Becky leaving her there. Becky walked and sat on the bench near by as Bianca and the Torre's left to the reception. "Becky shouldn't you be at the reception." Jenna said approaching the bench. "I don't think I'm wanted."

"What? Don't be silly."

"Drew hates me." Jenna sat down on the bench as Ali, Connor and Dallas looked on. "He thinks it's my fault."

"It's not." Adam said crouching down next to Becky. He tried to put a hand on her knee but it wasn't working. "Why can't I touch her."

"Your no longer a presence in the human world."

"Human world?"

"Yes, your nothing but a spirit Adam. You can watch and listen. You can't interact."

"But I need to tell her that I'm here and nothing is her fault."

"Adam—"

"NO!" He screamed and got up looking at Annie. "This isn't how it is supposed to be. I have my senior year with Becky. I am going to graduate. I'm going to go to college with Becky. I was going to propose to her the second year at college. I was going to celebrate with her when her parents finally came around…this can't be the way it was supposed to end up." Annie looked at Adam and went to put her hand back on his shoulder. "Where are we going to now?"

"You need to see your brother." Again everything went white.

* * *

This time when his vision came too he was in his basement. His brother was staring at the TV as Bianca rubbed his back. Imogen Dave and Dallas came down the stairs. "I have never seen Drew like this."

"He's in shock. His brother died." Adam turned when he heard someone get up. It was Drew he stormed out onto the patio with Bianca following him. Adam walked with him as he saw Bianca bend down along side him. "What can I do to help you?" She said as tears started spilling from his eyes. "I just want my brother back." He cried looking at her. Things went white again.

* * *

Adam ended up in a decorated field. He saw Becky putting up old pictures of Adam. He smiled at the pictures that she was putting up. "What is this?"

"Becky…she decided to throw something better in your honor. Something that captured you so she could say goodbye." Adam looked at Becky and tried to touch her face with the back of his hand. "I don't want to say goodbye."

"And one more thing. Connor a little help." Becky and Connor moved a chair in front of a fire pit. "What's that for?"

"Adam." Everyone looked at Becky like she was crazy. "Is it weird?" Becky started to doubt herself. "What if no one comes? Maybe this was a mistake. We should take it all down." She rushed to start taking down the goodbye poster. "Becky."

"Look can you just help me take this down."

"No Becky look." Jenna said as Becky looked to see people piling out from the woods. Adam immediately smiled as he saw most of his friends heading toward Becky. She also smiled in response. Adam looked back at Becky. He wished that he could kiss her.

* * *

Most of the party was people talking about him. "Annie what's going to happen now?"

"You'll eventually fade and join the rest."

"The rest?"

"There's only so much time to be a walker Adam. Eventually you'll have to say goodbye…for good." Adam eyes watered as he looked back to see Becky walk over and sit on the armrest of Adam's chair. She watched the goodbye video and cried. "I'm so lost without you." Adam walked to her and bent down on her side and tried to kiss her cheek. Nothing happened. Adam began to cry. "Annie. Please fix this."

"I can't Adam."

"Put me back."

"It's impossible."

"PUT ME BACK!"

"Adam I've been trying to stop this from happening! Every time I've showed up. You once told me that I showed up at the wrong times and disappeared at the important ones. You had it wrong. My whole importance was to put you and Becky together and to keep it that way. I'm a guider Adam. I can only do so much but I can't physically stop you. When you got in the van that was your decision."

"I don't want to stop living. I want my brother and my girlfriend back."

"Your future is done."

"Annie look at her." They both looked at Becky who was breaking down before their very eyes. "If you say your whole purpose was to keep us together than why stop now?" Adam searched for answers in Annie's eyes. His very own were watered and plastered with desperation. "Annie please."

"Adam I don't know how. I can only influence the living."

"Well I want to live."

"You should have thought about that when you decided to text and drive Adam. You did a stupid thing." Suddenly Adam's surrounding flashed. They were back into the white oblivion. He looked around. "I don't hesitate to go after the things that I love. If I really want something I'm going to fight for it. I've been punched, kicked, humiliated, shot in the shoulder and crashed into a car. I'm a fighter Annie and I'm going to fight to stay alive." Annie smiled. "What?"

"Hold on Adam." Adam looked at her confused. "Hold on." The ground started to shake under Adam's feet. He looked all around as the white got blinding and the ground shook like a massive earthquake. "Annie!"

"Hold on!"

* * *

"Hold on Adam." The voice sounded familiar to him. Adam felt his body heavy on a bed. His ears started to pick up more noises. He could hear the steady beat of a heart monitor. Next came a rebreathe machine that steadily went up and down to breathe for him. His sense of feel came next as a cold chill hit his face. He could feel more of it that he was used to due to the accident lacerating his face and exposing nerves. He felt the discomfort of the hospital bed like lumps shoved into a mattress. "Hold on Adam." There it was again. His brain started to process the voice until it was clear. Drew. His taste came back and he felt like he hadn't had water in days. His mouth was completely dry. His last sense kicked in as he tried to open his one good eye. His vision hazed until it clearly focused on his brother who was sitting by his bedside staring at him dwindling his thumbs over and over. He seemed to be doing it to the same rhythm of the heart monitor. He looked around the room and stopped on Annie who was still dressed in her white outfit. She smiled at him and gave him a wink before disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

_**This is what I came up with. You can choose to like it or not. It was definitely difficult because I wanted to do it right. Degrassi would never go syfy bound but I really don't care. In my opinion it's all a dream. Now it can return to how Adam's senior year should have been. :) Leave a review and tell me what you think about his chapter. I really want to hear your thoughts and feelings :)**_


	13. The New Path

Fingers felt their way against the scratchy hospital blankets as Adam tried to take in his surroundings. His eyes gently opened his body cringing as he felt the full extent of his injuries. He couldn't breathe because of a tube down his throat. He started to fight the breathing tube to work for air on his own. "Mom!" He heard Drew yelling into the hallway. Adam could feel people closing in around him and buzzing all around his bed. He looked up to see Drew peering over him. "Adam! Hey buddy everything's going to be ok." He tried to pick up Adam's hand but was shooed away by nurses that made everyone wait outside in the hallway. That was all Adam could remember before he blacked out.

* * *

Adam awoke in his hospital bed to see Drew, Dallas his mom and dad all sitting down in chairs sleeping. "Mom." Adam mumbled surprised by his own weak voice. He could feel an oxygen tube in his nose and a line going into his vein. Audra suddenly jolted awake and looked at Adam. "Mom." Audra jumped up from her seat and rushed to Adam's bedside. "Hi honey." Audra brushed back Adam's hair. Drew and Dallas awoke to the sound of voices and realized that Adam was awake. Drew jumped up to the side of his mother staring down at Adam. "Hey buddy your awake." Drew smiled. Adam tried to sit up but his mother put a hand onto his shoulder pushing him back down. "You're not supposed to move as much you have cracked ribs and a broken collar bone." Adam winced at the pain as he realized now that his mother was right. She leaned down and pushed the button on his bedside to raise his chair so he sat up. Adam swallowed hard. "What is going on?" was all he could muster before feeling the pain from his body again. "Honey you've been in a car accident. The doctors took you to surgery to repair most of your chest. Your ok now you're just going to need a month of bed rest—"

"And a load of pills." Audra hit Drew in the arm making Adam smile. Audra looked back down to Adam. A simple tear escaped her eye. "I thought I would never see that smile again." Audra began to cry as Drew put his arms on her shoulders. His dad finally woke up and joined the three of them at Adam's bedside. He took over and replaced Drew's hands on Audra's shoulders. "Becky." Drew smiled. "She's on her way back from Florida now. Your not allowed any visitors except for family so you have to wait until school starts." Adam smiled and proceeded to fall back asleep.

* * *

One Month Later…

School was already a week in and Adam was still in his hospital bed. His face has healed from his lacerations and most of his medical tubes and helpers had been removed due to him able to do it on his own. Adam was in the middle of a heated halo battle. His focus was broken when he caught someone out of the corner of his eye. "Annie." She was leaned against the doorframe with a smile. "You look so much better without that tube down your throat." Adam laughed and pulled his headset off. "I feel better but don't make me laugh again my ribs still hurt." Annie smiled and moved forward to sit in front of him. "I heard that you get out of school for another week."

"I was in a car crash. I think I get a pass."

"You still don't get a pass on your homework." Adam rolled his eyes. "Thanks mom." Annie laughed. "Thank you." Annie nodded with a half smile. "Where have you been for the past month?" Annie walked around the room looking at all the cards and flowers in his room. "Oh you know, here and there. I've been checking in with you though."

"How?"

"I can sense things." She leaned over and smelled one of the flowers. Adam just looked at her. "So when are you getting out of here?"

"Should be tonight. There giving me an arm sling and I have to sign some papers. I'll be home for a few more days before I can return to school."

"And Becky?" Adam paused looking guilty before he could look back to Annie. "I haven't been allowed to have any guests due to my face being exposed and all. But I know she's back and has wanted to talk to me." The room was silent before Adam spoke again. "I miss her." Annie curled her lips into a smile. She walked to his bedside and looked at his hospital food. "That's gross." She pointed. "I know I'm dying to get a burger."

"That sounds good." Adam raised an eyebrow. "How would you know? You eat twigs and berries for food." Adam tried to poke her but he couldn't. His finger was rejected with a sense of a shock through his finger. "Ow!" He pulled his hand back to his body with shock looking at Annie with shock and concern. "What was that?" Annie just looked at him with sadness. "You said to help you."

"What?"

"I did my job." Adam looked at her with confusion. "What does that mean?"

"You wanted me to keep you and Becky together." She paused looking down before looking back up. "I had to give my life force up to make sure you could make it through surgery."

"Annie—"

"Don't." She wiped a tear away from her cheek. "It was necessary. This is the way it has to be Adam. You need to live. For the both of us." She suddenly looked down the hall. Adam was about to say something. "I have to go."

"Wait—" Annie faded like a ghost right in front of Adam. His eyes opened wide at the sight in front of him. Drew came into the room. "Hey brother! Got you some pizza." Adam snapped out of his state. Drew set the pizza down on the small table. "Thanks." Drew smiled and ruffled Adam's hair. "If your hair gets any longer you're going to look like a girl." Adam gave Drew a huge dirty look before snapping his head away and trying to fix his hair. "I'm going to get it cut before getting back to school." Drew laughed and took a slice of pizza. He paused before eating it. "It's really good to have you here brother. I have no idea what I would do if you weren't here." Adam looked at his brother as his tears welded up. He motioned for his brother to give him a hug. Drew bent over and embraced his brother. Adam regretted it immediately as he winced in pain. Drew pulled back. "Sorry."

"No its ok." Drew laughed with Adam. Drew sat down on the chair that was next to the bed. "You know she asks about you."

"I miss her."

"You'll see her soon."

"I need to get out of this place it's giving me nightmares and I can' t eat proper food." Drew laughed. "Well you needed to heal and you have. Now you can enjoy your senior year." It was quiet til Adam spoke up again. "How often does she ask about me?"

"All the time. Whenever she sees me she will ask for an update. She's bummed you don't have a phone to text you so she uses me as a human texting machine." Adam smiled. "How is her year going?"

"She seems lost without you Adam. That's why she's excited to see you again."

"Well I'll be out of here soon and be back with her. Things will return to normal."

"Amen to that. You're just in time for the dance. Want to know the theme?" Adam shook his head as he took another bite of pizza. "Beach party."

"Yeah man!"

"I knew you would like it."

"I just want to bust a move. I'm tired of sleeping all the time."

"Yeah," Drew bent over and sniffed, "and you smell." Adam tried to smack Drew but he couldn't move very fast with his good arm and he scrunched his face in pain. "Stop moving you'll pop all your stiches and then now beach party for you." They both smiled as they continued to eat pizza and talk about school. Adam couldn't wait to get back to school, to his friends, but most importantly Becky. He needed to see her smile and be able to hold her again to kiss her. But, he just couldn't take his mind off of Annie. What she had done for him. He wished their was a way to thank her.

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter was a tad bit short. I'm still figuring out where i'm going with this story. Any input? Leave me a review tell me what you think of the story so far. Thanks guys! I'm glad you loved the last two chapters.**_


	14. What Direction

They say when the body goes through a traumatic event it has to change. Your cells change from the inside out creating new skin, new hair, and new looks. Essentially, a new you. However, the brain is different from everything else in our body. A traumatic event could take days and even months before it shows its true mental damage. When that damage finally reaches the surface it can be worse than the actual traumatic event itself. You just have to be strong enough to fight it off long enough to make it back. The only problem is…when you make it back…you're never the same.

Adam nervously ran his hands over themselves again and again…and again. He looked back into the mirror. His chest was still mildly bruised from the crash. The good news from the crash was that the doctors took his female chest away in order to repair the rest of the damage. So he didn't have to wear his compression bind anymore. He ran his fingers slowly over his freshly cut hair. It was shorter and much like the cut he had junior year just not as long. He felt weird without his long hair so in comfort he but on a snapback backwards to make up for it. He liked it because it was red and white and matched with most of his clothes. He had outfitted himself in a white button up with a black tie. He had on his favorite pair of tan khakis that had helped him pass tests. He stared at himself in the mirror hard. Almost as if he was looking at this new person that stood before him. He was excited about what was to come next. "Adam you've been in their for over an hour. What can be taking so long?" Drew said pounding from the other side wanting to be let in. Adam looked down to the last piece of the missing puzzle. His sling. Adam opened the door. "I need your help putting it on." Drew nodded and entered the bathroom. He took the sling and careful helped Adam into it. As Adam tried to raise an arm he scrunched his face in a bit of pain. Drew took notice immediately. "You know you can always stay home another week."

"No, I need to see everyone and talk to Becky." Drew just put his arms up as surrender. He then ushered Adam out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Drew parked the car and got out. He looked back to see that Adam was still inside. He carefully walked over and saw that Adam was gripping onto his backpack tightly with his good arm. "Adam?"

"What?"

"Were here." Adam nodded and proceeded to get out of the car. The both of them walked to the steps. Adam paused as he felt ringing in his ears. The ringing soon turned to the sound of a vehicle screeching. He automatically covered one of his ears and crouched down to the ground. Drew rushed to his side as students stared all around him. "Adam? What's going on? Are you ok?" Adam scrunched up his face as the sound got louder. Suddenly it stopped. It had gone just as fast as it came. Adam stood back up. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah let's just go inside ok?" Drew nodded as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder protectively. They entered the school and Adam smiled at the sight before his eyes. Claire, Ali, Jenna, Connor, Imogen, Dallas and Eli were all standing there with signs and smiles on their faces. Adam couldn't help but smile back. "Guys…"

"Were glad that you're ok Adam. You have single handedly touched all of our lives. We wouldn't know a world without you in it." Claire said with tears in her eyes. Adam motioned for everyone to hug him. "One at a time." Drew butted in stopping everyone. All of his friends hugged him carefully one by one. When he parted with the last one they split to reveal Becky standing they're looking at him with watered eyes and a smile. They both stared at each other for a solid moment before Adam opened himself up with his good hand ushering her to hug him. Becky rushed in as carefully as she could to put her arms around him. Adam could here her whimper as she tightened her grip around him. "Don't ever leave me." She whispered into his ear causing him to close his eyes and take in the moment. He smelled in her perfume that he had missed so much and held her tighter around her lower back. Their friends around them smiled as they watched the two interact. Claire leaned into Eli with tears running down her cheek. Eli put an arm around her. Adam kissed the side of Becky's head before parting. Becky breathed out a laugh and wiped her eyes. Adam just smiled at her and put his good arm around her lower back. "Thank you…all of you. This summer has been a tough one if you can't already tell by the sling." Everyone giggled. "I have gone through so much in the past two years and it seems like this is just another thing I can add to my resume." He paused as everyone smiled. Adam took in all the warm faces of his friends and brother. "To go through as much as I have I'm thankful to have all of you in my life. You make it easier to bounce back. So thank you. And here's to a great senior year at Degrassi hopefully with no more drama." Everyone began to clap as Adam gave a small bow. They all hugged him one last time before heading off to their prospective classes. It left Becky alone with Adam. They moved to the bench that sat just off of the office. Adam put his bag down as Becky stared at him. "So…"

"Adam—"

"I'm really sorry for impersonating you on you're facerange profile. I was jealous of Todd and I didn't express it to you. I was insecure and I panicked. Dallas and Drew came up with the idea and at the time it felt like the only right thing to do. I wish that I could take it all back and—" Adam was silenced with Becky's lips on his own. She put her hands on his neck to deepen the kiss. When they pulled apart she rested her forehead against his. "It was my fault." Adam pulled back to look at her. "No it was mine."

"Adam if I would have just answered one of your calls earlier you wouldn't have got in the car to call me. I should have gotten over my feelings and forgave you. I love you I don't want anyone else." Adam smiled and kissed Becky one more time. When they pulled back Becky smiled her famous smile. "I love you too Becky Baker."

"Please don't text and drive anymore." Adam made a motion crossing his heart but crossed his fingers with his bad hand. It didn't fool Becky. "Adam!" she hit his good arm. "What? I'm kidding." He smiled as he took her hand. "Your back now. I'm alive. I think the only thing to do now is move on from that." Becky nodded. "We should also get to class."

"I think if I milk this sling it will get us out of trouble." Becky laughed as they started to walk down the hallway together. Becky's phone went off with a text message. Adam started to hear the ringing in his ears again. "Oh that must be my mom." Adam felt the hallway begin to shake making him panic and look around. The ringing in his ears got louder and louder making things unbearable. He covered an ear and started to yell. "Adam?! What's wrong?" Becky yelled at him. He closed his eyes in pain. When they opened he found himself back in the van driving down the forest road. He heard a text message sound off on his phone. He looked down at it to see that Becky had texted him. He then felt himself texting her back as his phone came into signal. He heard the horn of a car causing him to look up. His pupils were met with the bright headlights of an oncoming car. He swerved his car causing his car to go off road and crash. Everything quickly went black.

* * *

Adam opened his eyes to find himself lying down in the nurse's office. Drew and Audra were sitting in the chairs next to the bed. He quickly sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened?" Audra looked up from her phone. "You passed out honey. Becky said you started to yell and fainted on the floor."

"I don't remember anything."

"That's because you brain shut down." The Torre's turned to see a nurse come in. She had a packet of ice that she wrapped in a towel before handing it off to Adam. He put it to his head. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I think I heard Becky's phone go off and then I started getting a ringing in my ears." The nurse nodded as she walked over to the side table scribbling down notes in a folder. "When did this start?"

"When I got here." Audra and Drew stared intently at the doctor. "What does this mean for him?" The nurse looked at Audra. "Well, I think he may be experiencing a type of PTSD. This form is called triggers. Whenever something happens that may remind him of the crash will send little signals to his brain making his body shut off essentially as a way of protecting itself. Almost like he's living the crash over and over again." Audra looked at Adam before looking back at the doctor. "How do we fix it?"

"Well Adam will have to find a way in order to retrain his brain. He has to find a way that his brain stops with the fighting and begins the healing process. I would recommend doing different things to distract the brain. Take up a sport or even join a club. The more you keep it busy and occupied on others things it may help."

* * *

_**Thanks guys for all the great suggestions that you have put in. You guys really seem to care about this story a lot and it always keeps me going. I'm in the middle of some midterms and working a lot so I try to fit in time to write as much as possible. **__** Leave a review. Tell me if you like the direction that the story is going in. I think I have an idea or two about where I'm going to take it. Stay tuned. Don't forget to hit that story alert button. **_


	15. Change

Change is hard for the human body to except. The body falls into a constant routine and hates to be told what to do different. Habits form as a way of protecting the body from taking in any more change. But when we go through a traumatic event in our life our body needs to accept change, or it dies off. It's simple science the body needs to adapt to change or you don't survive.

Adam got in his car and put his seatbelt on ready to turn the engine on. When he reached for the keys he heard screeching coming from across the street. He looked up to see a car that was swerving all over the road. It had made one more turn and lost control. It was now swerving into Adam's path with a horrendous noise. Adam moved his body with force to try and get out of the car. When he tried for the door it was locked. His fingers tried desperately to grab onto the lock to push it to unlock. It seemed like he was sweating so much that his fingers couldn't get a good grip on the lock. The car was getting closer as Adam looked between the car and his door. He swiveled his body so that he could use his legs to possibly kick the window open. He kicked hard three times and nothing. His heart was racing faster than humanly possible. It was to late he was out of time. He curled up hoping to shield himself when the impact hit.

Jolting up in his bed Adam gasped for air desperately. It was still dark out as he looked around. He found himself in his room breathing hard. He rested his head in his hands before looking at the clock.

_4:14_

Adam held out his hands and watched as they shook uncontrollably. He tried to stop them from shaking by crunching them together and back out again. His concentration was broken when his door opened revealing a sleepy Drew. "You ok?"

"Yeah no I'm fine."

"You sure?" You've been shouting words in your sleep. "I'm fine Drew." Drew looked down before entering Adam's room and sitting on his bed. "Adam I've gone through what you're going through now. Remember the whole gang thing? I was paranoid and woke up in the middle of the night. I was scared all the time. It's no way to live your life. You need to start talking to someone or find something to do to take your mind off of everything that's going on." Adam nodded. Drew put a hand on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be ok." He then got up and walked out closing the door behind him. Adam flung himself backwards on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath.

* * *

School was not going well for Adam he couldn't concentrate and things were starting to blur for him. He was halfway through his day standing at his locker getting his science book out. He started to hear ringing in his ears and panic began to work its way in. He put a hand on the lockers and tried to shake his head. "Adam?" Becky approached Adam putting a hand on his shoulder. Adam shook off his feeling and acted normal again reaching for his books. "Hey."

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine just a headache."

"Did you take your medication?" Adam nodded as he kept riffling through his locker stuffing things that he needed into his bag. "Adam I'm worried about you." Adam closed his locker and looked at Becky. "Becky don't worry about me I'm fine." She smiled as Adam motioned to kiss her. When they parted the bell rang signaling it was time for class. Luckily, Adam and Becky had the same class together so they walked hand and hand to class. Becky took a seat right next to Adam. "So I was thinking maybe a movie night now that you're mostly healed. It's a good way to celebrate that were both back together." Adam smiled at the thought of being with Becky alone. "I think that sounds awesome."

"Ok good morning class! Let's began." Becky smiled and turned in her chair to face the board. "Ok let's talk wars. World war two go." He pointed at the class. Kids began to raise their hands as he picked on them. Suddenly mostly everyone in the class was starting to talk. Adam was trying to join in when he felt his hearing disappear. He looked around to see everyone's lips moving but he couldn't hear sound start to come out of them. He scrunched his brows at the sudden change and tried to listen harder with a sense of panic. He looked at Becky who was talking to the teacher. The teacher smiled and turned to the board writing down World War two down with his chalk. Every stroke the teacher made sounded like screeching tires to Adam. He winced and moved his hands into fists. Becky was smiling as she turned to look at Adam who looked a little pale. "Adam?" she whispered but Adam couldn't hear her as he squeezed his eyes as tightly as he could. He started to grow ancy in his chair wanting to get out. He rubbed his face looking around the class still not being able to hear anything. He started to move in his chair a lot making the whole class notice him, including the teacher. "Adam are you ok?" Becky tried one more time but he was still unaware of anything of sound trying to get his attention. The teacher focused his eyes on Adam. "Mr. Torres do you need to be excused?" Adam looked at him wide eyed before hearing a loud crash. It sounded exactly like two tons of metal hitting each other at top speed. Adam covered his ears and ducked under his chair. The class began to laugh as Becky looked on in horror. "Mr. Torres!" The noise stopped making Adam shoot up from his position. He looked at the class before grabbing his bag and running out of the class. "Adam!" Becky tried to shout after him but he was already gone.

* * *

Adam still couldn't hear anything as he ran down the hallway. He began to gravitate towards the lockers using them as crutches to guide himself further down the hall. He turned left and caused his backpack to droop down his shoulder hitting the ground. He stopped and pressed his back to the lockers sliding down them covering his ears. Suddenly everything went quiet. "Hey are you ok?" Adam quickly looked up in surprise being able to hear the voice. It was Zig. He looked at Adam confused as he stopped at his locker. "Are you tripping on drugs?" Adam just shook his head. "No," Adam took a deep breath as he calmed down starting to regain all of his sound. "I was in a car accident and now it seems like every normal thing I try to go back to I start having PTSD." Zig raised his eyebrows and opened his locker. "Intense."

"Tell me about it. I can't even talk to my girlfriend without going insane and running out of my class."

"You know I think I might actually have something that will help you." Adam turned and stared at Zig hard. Zig reached into his locker and pulled out a zip locked bag full of white pills. Adam stood up and looked at them. "What are they?" Zig smiled at Adam. "There relaxers."

"Will it work?"

"Trust me dude, they will help you with all your problems and make you feel super chill." Adam smiled as Zig handed Adam the baggy. "First ones on me." Adam nodded with a smile "Thanks man."

"No problem. Don't take more than two a day though. It will seriously screw with you." Adam nodded as Zig closed his locker and walked away. Adam was left looking at the baggy. He was debating…should I? Shouldn't I? He didn't want to feel any more pain or act like a freak. He looked around before opening the baggy pouring one out onto his hand. He stared at it for a long time before quickly slamming it back and swallowing. "Adam?" He heard Becky's voice coming down the hall and quickly putting the baggy behind his back. Beck turned the corner and found him. "Hey there you are. Are you ok?" Becky walked up to him and hugged him as he slyly slipped the baggy into his back pocket in order to hug her back. "Yeah." She pulled back to look at him. "You had me really worried."

"It's ok just a slight headache. Don't worry I just took something for it should be all good now." Becky smiled. "Ok." Adam leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled back they both smiled. "So movie night tonight?" Adam asked receiving a huge smile from Becky in return. She nodded as Adam scooped up her hand and walked back down the hall on the way to their class.

Annie stood down the hall watching as Adam fixed his shirt over the bag of pills. As they turned the corner Annie frowned and shook her head. No one ever said that change was a good thing.

* * *

_**OK hey sorry guys that it took longer than expected. School is nuts right now. But here you go guys! If you want to know when this is going to be updating you can follow me on twitter at fanofmanyy its so much easier to tell you guys when i'm updating. Thanks so much for staying patient and continuing to love this story. :) **_


	16. Side Effects

Adam ran to his locker ripping it open to rifle through his top shelf. He pushed around a few pairs of shirts until he found his baggy of pills. He shook two out onto his palm and slammed them back like a shot, swallowing hardly. putting his pills into his jacket pocket, he closed his locker to see Imogen standing there. "What was that?" Adam looked at her confused. "What was what?"

"The thing you just swallowed like your life depended on it." Adam slung his backpack over his shoulder and began to walk past Imogen. "Oh nothing just medicine for my broken ribs ya know."

"Mhm. Well, it looked nothing like that and you're starting to freak me out. Even your eyes are starting to get huge black bags under them."

"Imogen really it's fine just don't freak." Adam pushed his way past Imogen. "Does Becky know the illegal drugs your taking?" Adam stopped in his tracks and readjusted his strap back onto his shoulder. He turned around to face Imogen. "Don't you dare tell her. Don't tell her anything that happened this summer. Becky and I are on a very rocky road right now. I don't need you to but in and ruin us."

"Adam you're scaring me." Adam realized how scary he really was becoming he was basically threating Imogen. He backed off a little after shaking sense into his brain.

"Just back off Imogen." He said before jolting off down the hallway. He ducked behind a corner and slammed himself against the lockers putting his hands in his head. He whimpered before slowly taking his hands off head to look at them. He had welded up tears in his eyes as he rolled his head against the lockers. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pills. He opened the bag and shook out three more pills onto his hand. He slammed them back once more swallowing. He closed his eyes and moved his head side to side allowing the pills to take effect.

* * *

It was break period for Becky so she sat in the J.T. memorial listening to her iPod while she studied for chemistry. She was to busy humming along to take notice of Adam walking down the hall spotting her. He quietly walking in closing the door carefully and tip toed over to her. She was sitting with her back to Adam so it was perfect for him to sneak up on her. He bent over to kiss her neck placing a trail up to her jaw. Becky smiled with a giggle and leaned into the embrace. "Adam." She took out her headphones and adjusted to turn around facing him. "You're supposed to be in class." She said with a smile as he leaned in and kissed her. "But this is much more fun." Becky giggled putting a hand on his face as he kissed her again. Adam moved to kiss down her neck again making Becky put a hand on his chest to stop him. "Adam enough. Go back to class." Adam looked up at her and smiled he leaned in and kissed her one more time. When they parted Becky looked into his eyes and noticed they looked a little weird. "What's going on with your eyes? Are you feeling ok?" Adam laughed and stood up. "I feel great!" He laughed one last time as Becky smiled at him. He gave her one last quick kiss. "Ok I'll go back to class now. You win. But, to make it up to me come over tonight we can study."

"Study." Becky said with a smile. Adam smiled back. "Mhm. I'll see you after school." He kissed her on the cheek and spun around on his heels to exit leaving Becky smiling at him.

* * *

Adam set down the pizza box onto the coffee table in the basement and ran back upstairs to grab cups for the drinks. When he came back down he turned the TV on while he set the cups down. Adam looked around excited he reached into his pocket pulling out his pills. He took two more as he heard on knock coming from the sliding glass door. Becky was smiling at him. Adam made his way over to the door and opened it greeting Becky with a kiss. When they both pulled back they looked into each other's eyes. "I love you." Adam said getting a huge smile from Becky in return. "I love you too." They made there way over to the couch and sat down. "Ok I have pizza, drinks, TV and—"

"I have homework."

"Right…studying." Becky giggled. "Of course silly it's the reason why I'm over. You missed a lot of school so I have to make sure that you catch up." Adam rolled his eyes putting his feet up on the coffee table and an arm around Becky. "Adam?" Audra came down the stairs with a laundry basket. She saw Becky and Adam on the couch. "Oh hi Becky how are you?"

"Good thank you."

"What are you two up to?"

"Becky's helping me catch up in school work."

"Thank you Becky without your help Adam would be repeating senior year just like his brother." Adam smiled as Becky laughed. "I'm running to the store and your brother is up in his room talking to Bianca so I'll be back later," Audra pointed at Adam. "Behave." Becky smiled looking at Adam as looked in horror at his mother. Audra smiled pleased with herself and exited up the stairs. Becky laughed as Adam had an embarrassed face on. "Your cheeks are turning red." Becky said touching Adam's cheek. "It's just warm in here." Becky laughed. "Ok lets get to work." Becky opened her history book on the coffee table and leaned over flipping the pages and taking out her binder from her backpack. Adam smiled and moved the hair from her right side over to her left to make room for him to kiss her neck. "Adam…" Adam ignored Becky and moved her face to his with his hand. They started to kiss before Becky pulled away. "Whoa ok time to cool down." Adam smiled. "My moms gone its ok." He kissed her again but Becky wasn't happy. Adam put a hand on her thigh and slid it up trying to still kiss her. "Adam."

"It's fine Becky."

"No its not stop!" She got up from her seat. "What is going on with you?!"

"Nothing." Adam said with a laugh as he leaned back into the couch. His eyes were squinted and he couldn't stop giggling. "What's the problem Becky?"

"I don't want to do any of this. I came here to study Adam. Your not acting like yourself."

"I feel like myself." Adam said cracking up. Becky just looked at him horrified. "Are you on something?"

"No, what makes you think that?"

"Because your eyes are dilated and you keep laughing."

"I think its funny that you yelling." Becky became upset at the way that Adam was acting. She started to pack her things up. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why?" Adam shot up. "Because this is not you. You don't act like this Adam and I don't want to be around it at all."

"Oh come on Becky—"

"No!" Adam was sort of jolted out of his hazy state by Becky yelling. She sort of surprised herself by yelling. Everything is usually smiles and happy with her. She took a moment to compose herself before speaking again. "You've changed Adam whatever this is," she motioned up and down at Adam. "I don't like this. So I'm going home Adam." Becky pulled her back onto her arm and walked out onto the patio closing the sliding glass door behind her. To Adam it felt like a prison door closing behind him. He didn't know what else to do at that point. He shoved everything off the coffee table and through the cups against the walls breaking them. Drew came rushing down the stairs to find Adam breathing hard. "Whoa…what happened?"

"Nothing."  
"Did you and Becky have a fight?"

"Drew go away!" Adam screamed at his brother who looked at him in shock. "Ok I'm gone." Drew walked back up the stairs leaving his brother to be alone again. Adam angrily huffed and through the cushions on his couch. He could feel his body start to go into PTSD mode with ringing beginning in his ears. He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his pills. There was only four left. He chugged back all of them swallowing in anger. He then threw his case across the room before falling back onto the couch.

The human body is made up of systems that keep you alive. There's the one that keeps you breathing and the one that keeps you standing. The one that makes you hungry and the one that makes you happy. They're all connected. Take a piece out and the rest all falls apart.

* * *

_**Thank you to everyone who had some pretty awesome ideas for the story I can't tell you enough how much it helped thrive in my writing. Leave a review :)**_


	17. Addiction

Adam walked down the hall with his brother holding a rose. "I can't believe what a sap you are."

"It's not being a sap it's romantic." Drew rolled his eyes as they turned the corner. Adam and Drew saw Becky who was reading a book with her locker open. "Good luck your going to need it." Adam shot Drew a dirty look. "You've done way worse to girls and come up with a phone case as an apology."

"Hey!" Drew said as Adam made his way towards Becky. He put the rose behind his back as he leaned against the lockers. "Hey." Becky turned to look at Adam and proceeded to ignore him flipping through her chemistry book. "Becky I'm really sorry." She glared at him one last time before he pulled the rose out from behind his back. "I got you this." Becky tried her best to stay mad but ended up mustering up a smile. She accepted the rose and kissed Adam. When they parted she closed her locker and pulled her purse over her arm. "I'm still a little mad at you Adam."

"I know I know. What I did was wrong and I really am sorry. I just couldn't seem to control the way my body was working."

"Is it your medicine?" Adam nodded. "Well maybe you should stop taking it."

"I can't it helps way to much. If I stop I'll start having episodes again." Becky looked at Adam with worry. "What exactly are you taking?"

"Just relaxers." Becky looked at him with suspicion. "How many do you take a day."

"Four or five."

"Adam that seems like an awful lot."

"It's not. Look its fine. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry."

"But I do anyway." Adam smiled causing Becky to smile. "I have to get to student council but I will see you after." Becky kissed Adam's cheek before skipping off down the hall.

Adam reached out into his pocket and pulled out his empty bag. He looked up to see Zig rifling through his locker across from him. He started to approach Zig. "What do you think your doing?" Adam turned around to see Annie leaned up on the lockers with her arms crossed. "Just getting medicine."  
"Adam those are hard narcotics. Do you have any idea what there doing to your body?"

"Yea, helping."

"No there making you addicted."

"I only take like two."

"I've seen you Adam you take up to eight a day." Adam rolled his eyes and started to walk toward Zig again. "Adam."

"What!?"

"You have to stop things are going to get really bad really quick."

"Well what are you going to do? From what I recall you can't even touch me. So how would you even stop me? Mind your own business Annie." Annie looked at Adam with hurt in her eyes. Adam walked to Zig. "Hey man."

"Hey."

"I need a refill."

"On?"

"Those relaxers you gave me."

"Ah yeah. Fifty bucks." Adam pulled out his wallet and looked around before handing Zig the money. In return Zig pulled out a pill bottle and handed it to Adam who put it in his jacket pocket. "Thanks you're a life saver." Zig nodded. "Uh, how many are you taking?"

"Like four."

"Dude you're only supposed to take two that's why the bags under you eyes are starting to turn black."

"Zig no offense but you should really mind your own business."

"I'm just trying to help man, because if you go down I'm not going down with you. You have to be smart about it."

"You don't think I'm smart little sophomore?"

"No I didn't mean it like that." Adam pushed Zig into the lockers. "ADAM!" Annie yelled at him from the side. "Back off!" Zig looked around to see whom he was even yelling at. "Who are you talking to?" Adam grabbed Zig by his shirt and forced him back against the lockers. "Shut up!"

"Get off me!" Adam moved his right hand outward into a fist and brought it back get caught in someone's grip. "Adam! Stop!" Drew yelled at his brother. He pulled Adam off of Zig. "What is going on here?"

"Your brother attacked me like a wild animal." Adam motioned to hit Zig again and Drew held him back. "Knock it off Adam!" Adam calmed down and hit the lockers. The pill bottle fell from his jacket pocket and hit the floor causing pills to spill out. Drew bent down and picked up the mess. When he looked at the bottle he looked at Adam in surprise. "Adam what is this? You two have some kind of drug deal going on here?" Drew looked between Zig and Adam. They both looked down. "Zig get lost before I get Simpson." Zig grabbed his bag and slammed his locker taking off. Drew turned to Adam shaking the pills in his hand. "Is this why you're acting like a complete insane person?" Adam just looked at his brother in anger. "Just give them back Drew."

"NO. You're done. Your lucky that I didn't involve Simpson or worse mom."

"Don't tell her."

"Well I wont if you get your act together. Keep acting like this and no one will want to be around you Adam. You'll have no one." Drew shook the pills in Adam's face one last time before walking past him to throw the pills into the trash on his way down the hall. Adam grabbed his head and kicked the lockers.

* * *

Drew rounded the corner and entered the student council meeting. Everyone was sitting around the table. "Alright beach party dance how's it going?" Drew sat down as everyone broke out into details about the dance and the status of what was going on. Drew at this point didn't care. He was too worried about his brother. He started to look off and stare hard into the table. Becky took notice of the look on Drew's face. She wheeled her chair over to him and Claire and Dallas bickered on decorations. "Drew what's wrong?" Drew broke out of his concentration to look at Becky. "Adam."

"What about him?"

"Did you know he was on drugs?"

"I know he's taking medicine to help."

"It wasn't medicine it was drugs that he was buying off of some lower classmen." Becky's face dropped as she realized what her boyfriend was doing. Drew just looked at her. "He's been on testosterone too which already effects his attitude but, to mix in these with them probably heightened his aggressiveness. It's like multiplying any guy by a hundred."

"That's what probably caused our fight last night."

"I heard you two so I came down and you were gone. Adam was destroying the whole basement." Becky's eyes shot open as she raised her eyebrows. "What are we going to do?"

"I already took his last batch of pills away. I think that we should get him some help."

"Like a counselor?"

"Yeah."

"I have a break before my next class and so does Adam I'll try and find him to talk to him." Drew nodded. "Just be careful."

* * *

Adam sat in the media immersion room scrolling through his facerange. As he typed he felt his fingers slip on the keyboard. He stopped typing turning his palms up to face towards him. His hands were sweating profusely. He then started to feel his whole body start to warm up. His forehead began to drip sweat onto the keyboard. He removed his hat and wiped his face with his shirt. Putting his hat back on he wiped his hands on his jeans. He still felt like he was warming up. "Adam?" Adam turned his face to look at Annie. "You don't look so good."

"Leave me alone."

"Adam you need to get some help."

"I'm fine. I just need to find more meds."

"You don't need more pills."

"What do you know?"

"Look at yourself Adam your body is going to shut down if you keep putting that stuff in it." Adam got up from his seat and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you." Adam walked out of the room. As Adam walked out Becky walked in. She looked around for Adam but couldn't find him anywhere. "Have you seen Adam in here?" She asked a random kid who was studying. He shook his head going back to reading. Becky frowned looking back in the direction that Adam once sat in.

* * *

Adam drove his car to downtown Toronto. He parked and got out. Fall was setting in so he wore a jacket over his shirt putting the hood up over his hat. He shoved his hands in his pockets walking down the street. He passed by many alleys before he found the one he was looking for. He stopped to look down it. There was a gang member with two bodyguards who was handing some guy a packet of drugs. The man nodded and walked out passing Adam on the sidewalk. Adam walked to meet with the gangster. "You lost little school boy?" The man said in a deep voice as his guards eyeballed Adam. They were all dressed in black hoodies with the hoods up. The main gang member had on a grey and black hat to stand out.

"No I think I'm in the right place."

"Is that so?"

"How much for relaxers?" The men all laughed as they looked at Adam. Adam stood his ground and pulled out his wallet showing the men all his money that was shoved into it. The main gangster nodded pushing his lips out. "Aight." He cracked his knuckles before raising his hands to move his index and middle finger in a forward motion, motioning for the guy behind him to hand him something. "I got something better for you little man."

"Anything to help. I need something."

"Here" The gang member handed Adam a tiny case. He opened it revealing a needle with a couple vials. "That will take away all your pain." The guy smiled a smug smile at Adam. Adam reached into his pocket to hand the man some money. He shook his hands at it. "Nah man this ones on the house. You'll be back for more."  
"Thanks." Adam closed the case and put it into his inside pocket of his jacket. He turned to walk away.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW! POLICE!" Three policemen blocked the alleyway exit. Adam panicked not knowing what to do. He looked back to see the gang members taking off in the opposite direction down the alley. Two policemen ran after the suspects with their guns up. The other one pointed his gun at Adam. "GET DOWN NOW!" Adam got on his knees. "HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" Adam complied with fear in his eyes putting his hands on his head. The officer holstered his gun walking over to Adam kicked his legs apart to search him. He reached into his belt and pulled out handcuffs to cuff Adam. As Adam was jerked up and moved toward the exit he closed his eyes knowing that he had screwed up.

* * *

Drew walked down the hall readjusting his book bag across his chest. "Drew!" Drew turned to see Becky coming down the hall. "Have you seen Adam?" Drew shook his head. "I couldn't find him anywhere and he's not answering any of my calls or texts."

"He always answers for you."

"It's been two hours. Something's wrong." Drew and Becky stared at each other with concern. "Try him again." Drew looked on as Becky dialed Adam once more.

_The future is the home of our deepest fears and wildest hopes. But in some way or another the future is always changing. One thing is for certain…when it finally reveals itself. The future is never the way we imagined it._

* * *

_**Sorry I have to be super mean and throw a curveball into the story. It's Degrassi there has to be drama. Anyway leave a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter and a prediction about what's going to happen next for Adam. Thanks again everyone for loving this story so much. Stay tuned…**_


	18. Back to the Beginning

"Adam..." Audra said as she approached the jail cell. Adam was sitting down staring at the wall across from him when he saw his mom and Drew. "Mom." He shot up and clung to the bars. "I promise I didn't want it to happen like this." Audra let a couple tears escape from her eyes. "Becky and I looked for you."

"Does she know I'm in here?" Drew nodded. "I'm sorry I just needed the pain to go away."

"Honey taking pills and heroin isn't going to solve your problems."

"I didn't take the heroin. I bought it I wasn't going to take it." Audra and Drew just looked at Adam. "Ok I was going to but that was the only batch I was going to take."

"Honey you need help." Adam shook his head and walked further into the cell with all the drunks. "No I don't I'm fine."

"Adam—"

"And do what!? Go back to having episodes. Loosing my hearing!? NO!"

"Adam calm down." Adam breathed heavily as Drew and Audra looked at the horrific sight in front of them. "Your father got you out on probation. You'll have to appear in court and see what happens. It's first offense so you should be ok." Adam rubbed his face with his hands. A policeman came down to the cell and opened it up releasing Adam. Audra put her arms out as Adam rushed into them. Drew hugged the both of them as they stood there.

"Becky's going to hate me."

"No she won't. She's Christian. Christians are forgiving." It was the first time that Adam had cracked a smile in days. Drew just put his arm around him and brought him in for another hug.

* * *

Adam sat in the basement on the couch playing video games when he heard a knock on the sliding glass door. He paused the game looking over to see Becky waving at him sadly. Adam jumped up to open the door. "Hey." Adam acknowledged her greeting and returned to the couch. "Are you ok?" Adam nodded staring at the TV screen. "Can you look at me please?" Adam did as told and looked at his girlfriend. "Why won't you talk to me?" It was quiet for a moment before Adam spoke up. "I'm embarrassed. I'm disappointed. I don't know what to say." Becky put a hand on his leg. "What has been going on with you?" Adam looked down. "I've been different since the crash. I've felt different. Every time I would try and do normal things that I used to do I would get episodes. It's like my body wanted me to change. I tried to be the same but I would start to relive the crash over and over again. I could feel my ribs cracking, my head slam against the dash, my whole body smash into the front of the car." A single tear made its way down Adam's cheek. He was surprised by it when it slipped off and splashed onto his hand. He quickly got up from the couch and wiped his eyes. Becky stood up with him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Adam—"

"When you didn't answer any of my calls or texts after you hung up from our fight I felt a sort of darkness. I felt like I could barely breathe without you. It was almost like you ripped the tether that was between us. It hurt." Becky's eyes started to water. "I'm sorry."

"It just made me realize that the little things don't really matter. We had a fight over a guy and pictures. Hours later I crashed my car into a tree because I couldn't wait til the morning to get a signal to call you. The darkness grew bigger and bigger and when I hit that tree it was nothing but darkness." Becky looked at her boyfriend with sympathy. She looked down to his trembling hands and interlaced her left with his right. He followed her hand with his eyes before looking back into her precious blue ones. "I almost lost you this summer. I loved you so much that I couldn't think straight and almost killed myself. Instead of losing you I lost myself. I needed the drugs for the pain but, it wasn't the physical pain…it was the mental." Becky's eyes searched deep into Adam's. "Loved?"

"Becky I think I need time."

"Adam…" Becky's eyes started to burn as she felt tears threaten to spill over. "I need to find myself. That's what high school is all about isn't it? Discovering yourself."

"We don't have to break up I can help."

"I don't need that. I need to find a way to help myself. I don't want to break up."

"Then don't."

"Let's just call this a pause."

"Adam—"

"Becky please I need this more than anything right now. Please understand."

"God must have wanted you to change. I will support you on your path to figuring out what your path is." Adam half smiled at Becky and squeezed her hand before letting go. "What now?"

"I'll see you at school." Becky looked at Adam with sadness before leaning in and kissing him with her hands on his neck. Adam held her waist as their kiss continued. They parted and Becky held his face inches apart from each other. "I'm sorry what I've put you through." Becky shook her head. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Becky let go of Adam and left through the sliding glass door.

* * *

Weeks Later...

Adam decided to dress in his favorite clothes today. He put on his favorite Toronto Maple leafs snapback. He had recently received his varsity jacket for volleyball. When he put it on he felt invincible. He had a white v – neck shirt on with the jacket. He decided to go with simple dark wash jeans. He put his snapback on backwards and looked at himself in the mirror. Adam made faces at himself in the mirror and pointed at himself. He made poses and played with his hat. He heard snickering coming from behind him. Drew was standing in the doorway laughing at him. "Are you done? Or do you have one more pose for us Justin Bieber?"

"Shut up." Adam's voice was different now the testosterone had changed it into more of a deep guys voice. The girls loved it.

"No no continue the tweens are going to love you." Adam rolled his eyes before shoving his shoulder into Drew and moving past him. Drew rubbed his shoulder with a laugh. "You are getting strong." Adam flexed his muscles. "Been working out harder with Dallas."

"Alright put it away. I have my own to look at." Drew started to flex in the mirror. Adam rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Hey have you talked to Becky since you both broke up?" Adam looked down and shook his head. "She's been asking about you all the time in student council."

"Do you tell her anything?"

"Just that you go to therapy and you have been getting better. Also she knows that you didn't get in any trouble and didn't take anymore drugs so the judge let you off with a warning and a crap ton of community service." Adam smiled. It was quiet at Adam looked at the ground and played with the break between the bathroom and hall. Drew looked at him, "You know the dance is on Friday. It's Tuesday which means you have exactly three days to ask her to it."

"I don't know."

"Oh Adam get over it. You love her so stop pretending you don't."

"I know."

"I went after what I wanted. I loved Bianca so much. I wish that someone told me to stop being so thick headed and go for it sooner. So I'm being the person that I wish I needed back then. Stop being so thick headed." Adam rolled his eyes. "Ok."

"Boy's time to go!"

"Alright!" They said in unison. Drew smiled at Adam and picked up his body spray. He sprayed himself in an X and moved past Adam spraying it in his face before going down the stairs. "Why do you always do that?" Drew giggled as they both met their mom down stairs.

* * *

Becky walked down the hall with Jenna and sighed as she saw the signs for the Beach Party Bash. "What's the matter?"

"I don't really want to go to the dance."

"Is this because of a certain boy named Adam?" Becky just looked at the ground. "Becky you said that you both weren't broken up just on pause. I'm sure that he will come around soon enough. It's been a couple weeks."

"I hope so I miss him so much." Jenna watched as Adam walked in with Drew. "Have you even seen him since he was arrested. "No I've been giving him his space." Jenna's eyes widened as she saw how amazing Adam looked. "Well he defiantly looks good and he's coming this way." Becky turned around to see Adam walking towards her. Becky looked back at Jenna "What do I do?" Jenna just smiled. "Talk to him you've done this before. He's your boyfriend for crying out loud. Good luck!" Becky turned to see Jenna walking away. "Jenna!" Jenna smiled as she turned the corner. "Hey." Becky heard someone greet her. She turned to see Adam standing there. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Your voice its—"

"Different I know. Cool right?" Becky smiled at him. "Wait keep speaking." Adam smiled and raised an eyebrow. "And say what?" Becky just smiled wider. "I will have to get used to this." Adam laughed. "Is it ok?"

"I like it a lot." Adam laughed as things went quiet. Becky decided to speak up again. "You look good Adam." He smiled sincerely at her. "I feel great." Adam looked past Becky at the Beach Party Bash poster. "You going to that?" He pointed to the poster. Becky looked at it and back at him. "I don't really want to."

"You should go."

"I might have a church meeting." Adam smiled. "Ok but from what I remember God is supposed to be everywhere. So…I'm sure he'd be at the dance. I know I will." Becky blushed and looked down before looking back at him. "Ok maybe I'll be there." Adam's smile grew. "Awesome. Hope so." They smiled at each other one last time before saying goodbyes and continuing on down the hallway in opposite directions. Becky smiled and hid her blush feelings rejuvenated. Adam smiled at the thought of going to the dance with Becky. The both laughed at themselves as they continued on their paths. The air was at peace again. There was something different this time. Something good. It almost felt like the day after break when the play was over. It was like Becky bumping into Adam all over again and mixing up her words. It felt like they had just met. There was something about that feeling. The butterflies in the stomach and the jitters you get throughout your body. It was excitement but, to Adam and Becky it was more along the lines of hope. Hope that told them that everything was going to be ok.

_Just when we think we've figured things out, the universe throws us a curveball. So we have to improvise. We find happiness in unexpected places. We find our way back to the things that matter most. The universe is funny that way, sometimes we wind up exactly where we belong…_

* * *

_**I'm sorry if you all want to kick my butt for making them break up but I just felt that it was truly necessary for the both of them. Never fear! They will be back together sooner or later. Its what I like to call endgame. Thanks again guys for taking a great appreciation to this story. Share it with anyone! Leave a review and tell me what you think Adam is going to go through the rest of his senior year. **_


	19. See Here It's a Party

Adam walked down the hallway with his two tickets to the Beach Party Bash. He was dressed with his favorite Toronto maple leafs snapback matching with a blue jersey and tan khakis. He smiled as he made his way down the hallway. When he turned the corner he saw Becky at her locker emptying her books into her locker. He paused to admire her. When he began walking towards her, someone put a hand out in front of him in a stopping motion to stop him in his tracks. Adam raised his eyebrows and looked at Zoe. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Zoe." She put her hand out for Adam to shake. "Alright, I'm Adam." He said shaking her hand with confusion.

"I know." Adam looked at her and started to put the face to the name. He pointed at her. "Hey aren't you on that one show." Zoe flipped her hair and laughed. "Yes I am. Do you watch?"

"No, my mom used to. It had an annoying theme song so I would always leave." Zoe's smile disappeared on her face.

Jenna walked up to Becky with a smile on her face. "Guess who's going to the Beach Party Bash tonight with Connor?" Becky smiled at Jenna. "I would guess you since you're dating him." Jenna smiled and showed Becky her ticket. "He just asked." Becky laughed closing her locker. "So has Adam asked you yet?" Becky shook her head. "Well there's still time left."

"I know I hope he does."

"So are you going to the dance tonight?" Zoe asked smiling up at Adam. "Yeah." Adam replied as his eyes wandered off to Becky and Jenna talking. "Are you going with anyone yet?" Adam refocused onto Zoe. "No, but—"

"Great! We should go together."

"But I already have someone in mind."

"So?"

"So, I'm sorry uh Zoe was it? It was nice meeting you." Adam tried to walk away but was stopped once again by Zoe's hand. "Rumor has it that you like a little thing called relaxers." Adam paused at looked at her blankly. "How would you know that?"

"Oh please everyone talks around here." She smiled at Adam and played with his shirt. "I can give you what you want if you give me what I want." Adam looked at Becky.

"I know he will."

"How?"

"I saw him buying two tickets at the booth like five minutes ago." Becky smiled at the thought of Adam asking her. "Is that Adam over there?" Becky was pulled from her thoughts as Jenna pointed behind her. They both looked to see Adam talking with some girl. "Who is that he's talking with?" Becky asked. "Ugh its that annoying TV actress girl."

"TV actress?"

"Yeah she went to Paris with us this summer and caused a whole bunch of drama." Becky looked back at Adam who was looking back at her. She broke contact and looked back at Jenna. "What do you think she's up to?"

"Probably nothing good."

"What do you want?" Adam asked as Zoe smiled back at him. "I want a date to the dance tonight."

"No way."

"Listen if you want your pills you need to help me out. I already told my friends that I have a hot date tonight." Adam pondered the situation before looking into Zoe's eyes. "Fine." Zoe squealed and jumped up and down. "Yay!" She plucked a ticket out of Adam's hand. "Pick me up at eight. I'll give you your pills once my friends see us together." She smirked and kissed him on the cheek before exiting down the hall. Adam looked across from him to Becky and Jenna. Becky looked extremely sad and looked at the ground so she wouldn't have to look at Adam. He saw Jenna mouth something to her as she grabbed her arm and started to walk past Adam. "Becky—"

"Adam now isn't the time." Jenna said as she moved Becky past him. He frowned as they proceeded onward.

* * *

Adam exited his history class when the bell rang. It was the last class of the day and he felt drained. As he walked past the doorframe he saw Annie leaned against the wall waiting for him. "Why so sad handsome?"

"I was looking forward to the dance tonight but now I'm definitely not."

"I know I heard your conversation with that Zoe girl."  
"You really do like to eavesdrop don't you?" Annie smiled. "The more important question here is why are you taking drugs again?"

"It's non of your business."

"I think it is."

"I'm going to be careful this time."

"Adam there's no way."  
"I can control myself."

"You ended up in jail last time. You're detoxing from them. If you take them again it's going to seriously mess with you."

"I've taken them before and been fine."

"Yes, but you took a steady dosage. You quit them now and once you take them again it won't have the same effect."

"Annie today is already complicated enough."

"Alright but when you're messed up I'm going to pop up and say I told you so." Adam walked past her. "I'm sure you will."

* * *

The dance was starting off really well. Everyone was enjoying themselves and dancing to the beat. Becky entered through the gym doors staring at the crowd. Jenna appeared through the crowd with Connor close by. "Hey, I didn't think you were going to show up." Becky pointed to the DJ booth. "Drew made me come to cover a shift of picking songs and taking care of the food and drink."

"Really?"

"Yeah he told me I had to."

"Well it's good that you're out. You can have fun with me and Connor." Connor smiled at her. Becky just continued to frown. "You haven't seen Adam have you?" Jenna shook her head. "Ok well I'll go check to see if the punch needs a refill." Jenna squeezed her hand. "Hang in there."

Adam entered the dance with Zoe clinging to his arm. He was dressed in blue board shorts with leaves on them with a white v – neck under a Hawaiian button up opened over it. Zoe was waving to all different kinds of people as they entered. She smiled and clung even closer to Adam's side. Adam searched the crowd for Becky. He couldn't see anything. Tristan, Maya and Miles all walked up to Adam and Zoe. "So I see you did have a date after all." Tristan said crossing his arms. "Yeah he asked me so sweetly isn't that right?" Zoe said but Adam's mind was obviously somewhere else. She jabbed Adam in the stomach. "Ouch! Yeah sure." Adam said rubbing his stomach and returning to look for Becky. Everyone rolled there eyes and walked away from the pair. Zoe stepped in front of Adam waving her hand in his face to get his attention. He broke his concentration and looked at Zoe. "You need to be more convincing."

"I don't really have the inspiration." When he looked up from Zoe he spotted Becky at the punch table. She was serving people and smiling. He couldn't help but smile just looking at the sight of her. "I'll go get us some drinks." Zoe smiled and nodded as Adam took off to the table.

Becky served a couple with a couple drinks. "Here you go." They thanked her and she smiled in return. As they moved Adam was revealed. He smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You look pretty." Becky hid her blush as she served him a drink. "Thanks." She handed Adam the drink as he reached for it there hands touched. She smiled when Adam took the drink. "How's your date?"

"What date?"

"They girl you came here with."

"Oh, I don't know she's kind of annoying." They both laughed as Becky looked down. She nodded and looked back at him pushing her hair out of her face with a finger. Adam started to get a bit of a headache. He winced a little bit. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, no I'll be fine it's just a tiny headache. I'll be right back ok? When I come back maybe you and I can dance?"

"I'd like that." Becky smiled as Adam disappeared back into the craziness.

Adam returned to Zoe sipping his drink. "Where's mine?" She said angrily. Adam looked at his hand that only had one cup. "Oh sorry I forgot." Zoe rolled her eyes. "So I took you to the dance. Your friends saw you. Can I have what I want now?"

"Whatever." Zoe reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle with a couple pills in it she handed it to Adam. "Here" Adam smiled. "Thanks." He popped open the bottle and down the pills sipping his drink to wash them down. He smiled as he looked over to Becky. As he was thinking of her he started to feel different. His heart started to race and he felt exhilarated. He looked back to Zoe. "What did you give me?"

"MDMA." Adam shook his head before laughing. "Awesome!' He threw his hands in the air. "WOO!" People all around him looked at him. "I guess that stuff really does work fast." Adam scratched his head. "Huh?"

"Nothing." Zoe looked on in amazement as the pill started to kick in with Adam. She smiled as he started to look around the room in amazement. "Wow did you know that theirs different colored lights on in here? Wow their moving!" Zoe laughed. "This should be fun."

"Wow ok I need to dance. Oh there's my brother." Adam spotted Drew across the dance floor. "Drew!" Adam skipped over to Drew who was looking at his brother with raised eyebrows. "Adam?"

"Yeah?" Adam was looking around to all the different people. "Dude, there's seriously a million people in this room." Drew looked over to Zoe who was cracking up. "Adam did you take something."

"No, did you take something? You seem like the type that would take something. You know what I need some more punch. My mouth is feeling a bit dry. You want some punch? You know I'll just grab you some." Adam skipped off in the direction of the punch table. Drew looked at his brother in disbelief as he was he was bumping into people in the dance floor and apologizing. He walked over to Zoe. "What did you give me brother?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know you're just as stupid as your character on TV." Drew took off after his brother leaving Zoe behind to pout angrily. Drew pushed his way through the crowd to find his brother. "Adam!" Drew yelled as Adam looked back at him through the crowd. "Drew hey brother! Wanna see how fast I can run?"

"No Adam—" Adam took off toward the punch table that Becky was still manning. "Adam?"

"What!?" Adam said turning back to look at Drew as he was still going. "Adam look out!" Adam turned back around to run smack into the punch table. He collapsed right onto it making Drew cringe at the impact. Punch flew everywhere and the sudden noise made everyone look to see what was going on. Becky had her hands up wit her mouth open. Most of the punch had landed on her shirt. "Oh my gosh. Adam!" Adam rolled over onto his back and looked up at Becky. "Oh hey, did you know that you're really pretty?" Drew ran to his brother's side. "Adam, time to get up buddy. People are staring at you."

"I don't mind. I'm super interesting. I'm trans remember? I always get stared at." Becky knelt down beside Adam and Drew. "What's going on?" Adam felt Becky's face. "Did anyone tell you that you're pretty?"

"Drew?"

"I really want to kiss you." Becky blushed as Drew giggled nervously. "That Zoe girl gave him something. Help me get him up." Becky and Drew helped Adam up. Adam shot up. "Woo! Let's party!"

"Let's not. Becky help me take him into the student council office." Becky nodded as they ducked their heads under his arms and helped him out of the gym with hundreds of eyes on them.

* * *

As they entered the room Adam began to slouch into their hold on him. "Becky, I really want to kiss you can I?"

"No."

"Aw come on, Drew?"

"Adam shut up." The helped him over to the couch and set him down. His eyes squinted as looked back up at them. "Ok Adam spit it out," Drew said gesturing with his hand, "what did she give you?" Adam laughed. "MDMA." Becky looked at him in disbelief. "Adam I thought you were done with drugs."

"I had a tiny headache ok?"

"Adam—"

"Becky." He said mimicking her. He laid down on the couch and curled up. "Ok listen, I'm going to go clean up his mess you sit here with him until I'm done. Then I'll take him home." Becky nodded as Drew left. Becky took and deep breath and sat down on the couch next to Adam. Adam made some noises with his eyes closed before crawling to Becky and putting his head down on her lap. Becky just smiled and took his hat off to rub his head. "My whole body hurts now."

"Maybe it's because you dove into a punch table."

"Oh…" Becky laughed as Adam smiled he opened his eyes and turned over onto his back looking up at Becky. "We didn't get to dance."

"It's ok."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I know that I'm totally breaking everything in the bible."

"I'm not sure drenching someone in punch is one of them." Adam laughed and then cringed his face. "Stop making me laugh it hurts." It was Becky's turn to laugh. When it died down she played with his hair. "What am I going to do with you?" Adam looked up at her. "I don't know."

"You are definitely a different Adam."

"I'm trying to be a better one."

"How's it coming along?"

"It sucks." They both laughed. When things got quiet they stared into each other's eyes. Adam looked like he wanted to kiss Becky. "Adam I'm not going to kiss you like this."

"Ok." Adam leaned up further. "Adam let's go." They both turned to see Drew leaning in the doorway. Adam looked back at Becky. They both got up. "Uh here." Adam took off his button up and gave it to Becky. "Thanks." Adam smiled and walked out of the room. Becky watched as Drew waved, she waved back in goodbye.

* * *

_**Here you go guys. So how do we like the story so far? Leave a review tell me your thoughts. Also, I don't think I'll post another chapter until tomorrow, but I hope this one keeps you satisfied. I'm trying to stick to the storylines in season 13. Thanks again for reading my work everyday it's greatly appreciated!**_


	20. What We Want

Adam walked down the hall flipping threw the pages in his binder as he saw Drew talking with Imogen in the announcements room. Adam looked at them through the glass walls and leaned against the entrance. "Imogen I agreed to this Degrassi TV and now you don't even want to be the subject."

"I'm more of a behind the camera person. You know producing."  
"Imogen you need to find people to anchor."

"Ok I'll hold auditions at lunch."

"I'll do it." They both looked to see Adam standing there. Drew smiled and pointed at his brother. Imogen looked away. "See perfect. Adam was on the radio last year."

"I don't think that's—"

"Imogen he's perfect for it. I'm president and I rule that it stands."

"Ok but, he is going to be all alone and it's going to awkward."

"Well then find him a co anchor."

"Drew—"

"Imogen you said you were holding auditions." Drew smiled and moved to the door. "You'll figure it out or there's no Degrassi TV." Imogen rolled her eyes. "Why are you so negative toward me?" Imogen stayed quiet and messed with the camera. Adam just huffed. "Ok well I'll be back at lunch to audition with the co anchors." Imogen nodded as Adam backed out of the room to bump someone over knocking all their papers out of their hands. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Adam said as he bent down to start picking up the papers. He looked at the person he bumped into. Becky was looking back at him as she picked up papers. "Becky…"

"It's ok Adam." She giggled. The finished picking up the papers and stood up. "I didn't see you this morning at your locker. I mean not that I camp out at it waiting for you but I didn't see you. Oh here." Adam handed Becky her papers. "Thanks." She moved her hair away from her face with her index finger. "I was talking to Dallas this morning about something." Adam looked a little shocked. "Adam don't worry were just friends." Adams face relaxed. "Are you busy during lunch?"

"No but—"

"Good come audition for Degrassi TV."

"But—"

"You can co anchor with me." Becky smiled and shook her head in amazement at Adam's perseverance. "Ok." Adam smiled. "Sweet. See you then."

* * *

Adam walked into the media room and sat down at the booth. Imogen was messing with the camera when Adam walked past her. "Did you find people for auditions?" Imogen asked. "Just one."

"Who?" Just then Becky knocked on the door. "Hi…" Adam smiled, as Imogen grew panicked. "Oh Becky." Imogen said awkwardly as Adam and Becky continued to smile at each other. She motioned for Becky to sit next to Adam. "Sit next to Adam so I can frame the both of you. Becky complied. "Ok I guess just play off of each other and will see how you fit together. Becky nodded as Adam just looked at Becky with a smile. "Adam?" Adam snapped out of his trans, "Right ok. Ready?" Imogen nodded putting her head phones on. "Three two one…" She pointed at the both of them to start. "Hey there fellow Degrassians I'm Adam Torres and sitting next to me is my lovely co anchor Becky Baker. We will be coming to you guys live every day at lunch to give you all the low down."

"Exactly, will be covering all the current events that are going on this year including dances, rallies, extra curricular activities and sports."

"What would you know about sports Becky?" Adam said in a joking tone. "More than you know Mr. Torres."

"Ah a well rounded girl I like it." Adam and Becky were laughing together and looking into each other's eyes. "Guys!" Imogen yelled at them from behind the camera. "Right…anyway that's all for now tune in tomorrow where we will cover the story on student council."

"There's money to be spent but what should it be spent on?"

"Thanks for tuning in Degrassi I'm Adam Torres."

"And I'm Becky Baker signing off." They both smiled and played in there spinning chairs as Imogen called cut. "Great." Imogen said dryly. "So I think it went great. Imogen?"

"Yeah, I guess you'll be anchoring together." Becky smiled widely. "Awesome." She got up and collected her bag before exiting. "Hey Becky wait up." Becky stopped and turned around to face Adam. "So…" Becky looked at Adam in question waiting for him to continue. "Adam spit it out."

"Look I really miss you. Well I miss us…"

"Adam—"

"Ok I know that things have been super weird. This summer started off great and hit a bump and that changed everything. I know things are different now but maybe it's a good thing."

"Adam you were addicted to drugs."

"I know but, I've been going to extra meeting to talk about it and I haven't used since the dance. By the way I'm still sorry for ruining your shirt." Becky laughed in memory of the disaster. "Its ok."

"I just needed time to get back on my feet that's all. I had to figure out that it wasn't just you all the time in my brain. It needs to be balanced out with life. I'm finally somewhere good now in my life and I know what I want…I want you to be apart of it." Becky smiled at Adam. "You don't have to answer me today or even tomorrow for that matter but—" Becky silenced Adam with a kiss. He was caught off guard but soon relaxed into it by putting his hands onto her hips. When the pulled apart Becky laughed. "I love you Adam Torres. We've been through so much it would suck to throw it down the drain. I think that God put us through all theses horrible situations so we could come out stronger." Adam smiled and leaned back in kissing her. "I love you too." Becky and Adam smiled as they stood there. Students passed by but to them they felt like the only two people in the world. "So you've asked me to be your boyfriend before I only think it's fair that I ask you this time." Becky laughed and leaned into Adam. "Becky Baker do you want to be girlfriend." Becky giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Sure why not." She put her hands around Adam's neck as they indulged in a kiss. The bell ringing caused them to separate. "I have no idea what I would do without you in my life." Adam flashed back to when Annie had showed him his funeral with Becky crying hysterically telling him goodbye. When he snapped out of it he just looked deep into Becky's eyes. "You will never have to find out. I single handedly promise you that I will make this the best year yet. But, it's Degrassi so there's bound to be drama with people." Becky just smiled. Right now she was the happiest girl in the world. "I need to get to class but I'll come over after school. Adam nodded as Becky turned to walk away from him. He watched as she gave him one last smile and turned the corner. "You haven't told her yet have you?" Adam shattered out of his happy state turned to see Imogen. "What?"

"About us this summer." Adam swallowed hard. "Imogen what happened this summer was an accident."

"Well I can't work with the both of you. Do you know how awkward that is?"

"Just don't tell her ok?"

"Adam do you know how hard it is for me to keep a secret? The guilt eats away at me."

"Well find a way not to say anything." Adam walked off leaving Imogen to stand there in discomfort. Degrassi always had a way of messing things up for everyone.

* * *

_**OK you can all smile now. Beckdam is always endgame no matter what. I'm having severe writers block so this may be the last update for a tiny bit. I'm also swamped with a lot of stuff going on but enjoy this. Leave a review too. Thanks guys!**_


	21. Holding Back

His eyes stared at the paper intently. He cringed his face cocking his head sideways. His concentration was broken when he felt a warm hand on the back of his neck. He turned his body to see Becky looking at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Football tryouts."

"What about them?"

"I think I want to play." Becky scrunched her face. "What about volleyball? Or Whisper hug?" Adam exhaled deeply. "Whisper Hug was Moe's band and volleyball isn't until the spring." Becky snuggled herself into Adams body. He put an arm around her. "I need something to do."

"You have Degrassi TV with me."

"I know but still I need a guy thing to do."

"And hanging out with your girlfriend isn't guy enough?" Adam laughed and kissed the side of her head. "Of course it is but we both should find things that make us happy. You know we have our time together and then our separate times."

"Are you saying you don't want to be around me twenty four seven?" Becky said with a smile. Adam smiled in return holding her tighter. "I do but I think it's healthy for us to have our separate time too. Balance it out." Becky smiled and detached herself. "I agree. That's why I'm running the school play this semester."

"Filling Eli's shoes?"

"More like reinventing them."

"I could help backstage—"

"Nope you said different things. This is mine." Adam looked at Becky with a smile as she smirked at him. "Well then…" Adam looked back at the football tryouts. "Ask your brother he played football didn't he?" Adam nodded. The bell rang signaling class. "I'll see you at lunch." Becky said kissing Adam's cheek before bouncing off. The hallway was littered with kids scattering to class. Adam turned around and frowned. He saw Connor off in the distance walking to class. "Hey Connor!" Adam said getting his attention and walking to meet him. "Hey Adam what's up?"

"Your playing football this year right?"

"Yeah."

"What would you think if I played?" It was silent as Connor processed the information. The both entered their English class. "I don't know Adam it's a contact sport."

"So?"

"So wouldn't that be a little to tough for you?"

"I've been taking T and working out a lot with Dallas. I feel stronger."

"Strong enough to get hit by someone three times your size?" Adam pondered the thought about getting hurt. "Your mom was already upset about you getting hurt in volleyball. I don't think she will go for a full contact sport."

"Drew's played before."

"He was also quarterback."

"That's it! Connor your genius." Adam smiled as he sat down in his desk. Connor sat in front of him and turned around. "Well I know my IQ is much higher than yours."

"Connor. Quarterback. I couldn't play quarterback."

"Can you even throw the ball?"

"I have a good arm in volleyball all I have to do is apply it to football. You block so you could look out for me."

"I guess."

"It's genius and Drew could train me."

"Can he train you in time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Try outs are in two days." Adam was hit with the realization. "I can pull this off."

"Good luck to you." Connor turned back around as the teacher started her lecture. Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to text Drew.

_I need you to help me_

* * *

It was lunch and Becky was sitting with Jenna and Connor when Adam walked up with his tray and took a seat right next to Becky. "I asked Drew." Adam said to Connor.

"About?" Becky said in response with Jenna looking at him as well. "Football. Anyway Connor do you think you could get me some pads for practice?"

"Adam." Adam looked at his concerned girlfriend. "What?"

"Your mom is going to kill you."

"She will be fine. Connor?" Connor looked at Adam with his sandwich in his hands. "Sure I could give them to you after school."

"How about you practice with me and Drew after school."

"Alright."

"Sweet." Adam smiled at himself proudly as he bit into his sloppy Joe. It dripped onto his pants. "Just please be careful. If your football skills are as good as you're eating I'm going to be worried." Adam smiled and swallowed. "I promise you I will be fine."

* * *

After School…

Adam was on his way to the locker room when he heard Becky. "Hey you." He turned to see Becky with a "Degrassi Drama" shirt on. "Hey yourself." He kissed her as she smiled. "Where are you off to?"

"I have auditions to watch."

"Who's helping you?"

"Oh don't worry Imogen offered to help." Adam's face went a little blank. "Imogen?" Becky looked confused. "Yeah what's wrong with that?" He swallowed hard. "Nothing. That's great."

"Yeah she's going to be a great co director."

"Becky are you ready?" Imogen said from the steps of the gym. Becky turned to respond. "Yeah I'll be right there. Be careful with football." Adam nodded as Becky walked off back into the gym. He looked at Imogen who was looking back at him. She smiled at him and turned to follow Becky. "Crap." Adam shook his head and headed toward the locker rooms.

* * *

"Run! Come on Adam! Through the tires lets go!" Drew barked at him as he repeatedly blew his whistle at Adam. Adam ran through the exercises as best he could. This was harder than he thought. "Pick up the ball lets go!" Adam pick up the football and threw it through the target. "Ok push ups thirty go!" Adam jumped to the ground and hammered out his push-ups. "Ok stop." Adam rolled over onto his back and panted. He rolled onto his back and laughed. "Why is he laughing?" Connor said as he stood next to Drew. "I don't know." Adam continued to laugh as he sat up. "I'm laughing because for the first time I actually feel like a guy. I'm trying out for football and I'm actually kind of good at it." Drew smiled at his brother and lent him a hand to get up. Adam got up and brushed grass off himself. "You know I had my doubts but your actually kind of good Adam." Adam smiled. "It's the Torres gene. Were naturally gifted at football. Quarterback in particular." Drew said wagging his finger at Adam. The three of them smiled. "Well brother it looks like you may just pull this off."

"I had a good coach." Drew smiled in response to his brother. They hugged. "I think your ready."

"Yeah?" Connor nodded.

* * *

Adam walked back and forth in his football gear nervously crunching his hands. Connor ran up to him on the field. "You ready?" Adam looked around to all the buff guys that ran around. "I think."

"You got this."

"Yeah you do." Adam looked to his left to see Drew. "What are you doing here?" Drew looked at him surprised. "You think I'd miss my brother taking after me and going after quarterback?" Adam smiled as Drew hit his shoulder pads. "Good luck." Coach Armstrong blew his whistle. "Alright let's go." Adam looked between Connor and Drew and smiled putting on his helmet. He ran out to the field with Connor.

Adam left his heart out on the field. He made some great throws for touchdowns and avoided sacks. Connor and him were a great pair. It seemed like Connor knew what Adam was doing before he even did it and kept him from getting hit hard. Armstrong blew his whistle to end tryouts. "Great try out gentlemen. I've seen a lot of hard work and determination out here today. I'll post my pick for first string tomorrow." Adam smiled and took his helmet off. Connor took his off to bump Adam in the chest. "Adam you were great."

"Yeah?"

"Totally." They made there way over to the sidelines where Drew high fived his brother. "You made it for sure. Your throws were flawless. What can I say I've taught you everything you know." Adam laughed.

* * *

Adam and Becky walked up the steps of Degrassi to enter. They held hands sweetly as Adam told her about the tryouts. "Adam!" Adam looked to see Connor running toward him. "What?"

"Armstrong posted the team." Adam turned to look at Becky. "Well go silly." Adam smiled and ran with Connor down the hall.

Adam and Connor turned the corner and stopped in front of the locker rooms board. "You look first." Adam said and Connor nodded. He looked and smiled. "I made it." Adam smiled and high fived him. He took a deep breath and things seemed to slow down completely. He closed his eyes and walked forward. He slowly opened them. He scrolled down the list with his finger. Finally he had landed on his name. He smiled as he scrolled to the right.

_**Adam Torres…..1**__**st**__** String Quarterback**_

"YES!"

"You did it!?" Adam smiled widely as Connor high fived him. "I have to tell Becky." Adam ran back down the hallway in search of Becky. He ran through all different people apologizing as he went through them. He saw Becky talking to Jenna. "Becky!" She turned to look at him with a surprised face at the speed he was coming at her. He stopped and slid a bit catching his balance. "What?" she said giggling. "Hey Jenna."

"Hey."

"I did it! I made the team. Starting quarterback." Jenna and Becky smiled. "Congrats." Becky jumped up and down and hugged him. "Congrats Adam." Jenna said. "Thank you."

"I had faith in you." Becky said detaching from him. He smiled at her. "Oh I forgot how did your auditions go?"

"Good. Imogen and I are meeting at lunch to go over placing people in spots." Adam's happiness disappeared. "Alone?" Becky raised an eyebrow. "Yeah alone. She said she had to tell me some news."

"About what?"

"She didn't say? Since when are you so interested?"

"No reason. He what if I came with you? It would be fun to hear about this play."

"Ok." Becky smiled. The bell rang and she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later. Bye." Adam waved to Jenna as they walked off down the hall. He stood there in guilt. Everything was going for him right now but somehow he couldn't feel happy because of one mistake that he had made in the past. Now it was out to ruin what he had worked so hard for. Or maybe he could find a way to stop it in its tracks.

* * *

_**Thank you to everyone who has such amazing ideas for this story. I love to think about ways that I can incorporate them into the story. I also want to play off of what season 13 is doing. Thanks for tuning into yet another chapter. You guys are the best! Leave a review. **_


	22. Hate

Becky walked into the Media room setting her purse down on the table. Imogen watched as Becky played on her phone. She set the camera up and couldn't help but stare at Becky. Becky finally caught onto the awkward staring. "Is there something you want to say Imogen?" Imogen looked down quickly and coughed. "No just uh I really like your phone case." Becky looked at her phone case and back at Imogen. "Thank you." Becky said with a cheerful smile. Becky went back to giggling and texting and Imogen slyly watched as she plugged in the microphone to the camera. Imogen started to get more and more annoyed every time Becky's phone buzzed. "Becky?" Becky looked up from her phone. "Yeah?"

"Did Adam say much about the summer?"

"Other than the crash…no. Why?"

"He didn't say anything about the summer camp?"

"No…" It was quiet as Imogen battled her inner demons to not tell Becky about her fling with Adam. "Imogen is there something that you need to tell me?" Imogen was quiet as Becky searched her face for any kind of answer. Imogen plugged in the last wire to the camera and set the mic down on Becky's anchor table. "Well—"

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Adam rushed into the room with his football pads in his hands. Becky smiled at him as he made his way over to the anchor table and kissed Becky. She laughed when they parted and moved so he could sit down next to her. "Ok we ready Imogen."

"Actually Imogen was just about to tell me something about your summer camp." Adam lost the color from his face as he looked at Imogen. "Really?" Adam said trying not to show any concern. "Yeah so go on Imogen." Imogen looked at Adam and swallowed the huge lump in her throat. "You know what it's not that important."

"You sure?"

"Yeah we really need to shoot this."

"Ok." Becky messed with her hair as Imogen moved behind the camera. Adam tried to give her a thank you face but she ignored the both of them. "Ok ready?"

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Three…two…one."

* * *

As they finished Adam jumped up from his seat. "I need to run to football but I will pick you up from drama rehearsal to take you home."

"Ok." Adam kissed Becky and picked up his gear and ran out of the room. Becky looked lovingly after Adam until he couldn't be seen anymore. Imogen looked at Becky. "You really love him don't you?" Becky pulled out of her trans and smiled at Imogen. "Yeah…yeah I do."

"Why is that?" Becky was taken aback for a second until she played with her fingers and giggled. "He opened my mind up to a whole new world. I had to fight against my family and faith to be with him. I had to realize that the world was changing. He helped me see it. I think God wanted us to be together that's why we always found our way back to each other. When I almost lost him this summer it just opened my eyes that he is the most important person in my life. I just want him." Imogen smiled at Becky's response. "That's really awesome Becky. It definitely sounds like love." Becky couldn't help but smile with a small tint of red in her cheeks. She looked back up and Imogen and nodded. "We should probably clean this up and head over to rehearsal."

"Oh yeah." Becky said snapping out of her mood and helping Imogen.

* * *

Adam walked back up the Degrassi stairs with Connor. His hair was super flat because it was dripping with sweat. "That may have been the hardest practice I've ever done." Connor nodded and panted pulling the top off his water bottle and pouring the last of his water onto his head. They walked into Degrassi and headed for the showers. When they were cleaned up Connor and Adam walked out of the locker rooms. Adam was wearing his varsity jacket with his maple leaf snapback on backwards. He wore his favorite tan khakis to compliment it. "See you tomorrow Connor."

"Alright." They bumped fists before Adam took off in to the gym. He opened the door quietly so he wouldn't disrupt rehearsal. Tristan and Zoe were singing up on stage while Imogen and Becky sat at the director's table. Adam held the door so it closed quietly and tiptoed over to stand behind Becky's chair. As the song ended Imogen looked to see Adam he put his index finger to his lips to shush her. "Alright thanks guys. That's all for today. Please go over your lines some of you are still reading off the script I want you off it by next week." Everyone nodded and dispersed. Adam leaned over the chair and kissed Becky's neck. "Adam." She laughed as he placed more kissed onto her neck. She leaned her head back to look at him upside down. He kissed her. "You ready to go?" She nodded and got up to collect her things. "How is the play going?"

"Its ok. There's still a lot of work to be done. Eli was amazing at this and I need to reach peoples expectations so I'm stressing out a little bit."

"I can help with your stress."

"Adam Torres." He smiled as she blushed. "Uh, Becky I'll just see you tomorrow." Imogen said uncomfortably as she grabbed her bag and made her way out of the gym with the others. Becky nodded and continued to pile notes and the script into her bag. Adam sat down in her chair. "So Ms. Baker Audition for me." Becky laughed. "Are you crazy?"

"Yes." Adam reached out and grabbed Becky so she sat onto his lap. "Adam!" She laughed as she tripped over her own feet and landed on Adam. She put a hand on his chest and laughed. Adam leaned in and kissed her with a smile. Becky couldn't stop laughing. Adam pulled back and smiled. "Why are you laughing?" He said laughing with her. "I don't know." The laughter died down and Becky put her hands on Adam's face and leaned in to kiss him. Adam put his hands around Becky's waist to deepen the kiss. Things began to heat up and Adams hands went a little to far north for Becky's liking. "Adam." She pulled away quickly and got up. "Sorry…sorry." Adam said putting his hands into his pockets. "Its ok I just am not ready to go there."

"I know I'm sorry I just got a little to excited." Becky rubbed her arms and grabbed her bag. "Uh, can we go?"

"Yeah no problem." Becky and Adam walked out side by side and down the steps of Degrassi. Adam pulled out his car keys when he heard screeching tires come down the road. They turned to see a black sedan coming down the Degrassi driveway with kids in masks hanging out the window holding something. Adam eyes grew bigger as he realized what the kids were holding. "Becky get down!" Adam pushed Becky down against the car as the car drove past. The guys shot their paint ball guns at Adam and Becky. Most of them hit Adam's car but a few hit Adam in the side of the head and chest. "SEE YOU SOON TRANNY!" One of the guys said as the car peeled out of the lot. "Adam!" Becky yelled as she ran to Adam. "I'm fine." Adam said covering his face. "Let me see." Becky said removing Adam's hand from his face. Through the orange paint that had dispersed around his face there was a tiny cut that was bleeding. "Oh Adam."

"Can we just go home?" Becky nodded as they got into the car.

* * *

"Ow!" Adam said sitting on top of the counter as Becky dabbed his cut on his forehead. "Oh stop being such a baby."

"It hurts." Becky finished cleaning the wound and rinsed the towel in the sink. "Who were those kids?" Becky said as Adam handed her a Band-Aid. He winced as she put it on. "I have no idea."

"Adam I just heard I'm going to kick the crap out of those guys." Drew said throwing his bag onto the kitchen table. "Drew calm down we have no idea who it was."

"Well I'm going to find out who." Adam jumped down from the counter. "We don't have to go crazy. Maybe it was just a one attack thing."

"Adam."

"Drew we don't have to fight fire with fire. It will just make it worse. It's not like I haven't been through this before." Becky frowned knowing what Adam had told her before. "Let's just be happy that it wasn't bullets flying out of that car. I've been shot before and I don't want to go through it again." Drew and Becky looked between each other and frowned. "Aw come on you guys can we act normal? People will always be ignorant. It's not much of a shock anymore to me. Can we just watch a movie or something?" Adam threw up his arms and proceeded down to the basement. Becky looked at Drew. "I'm worried Drew." Drew clenched his jaw. "I'll take care of it. I'll tell Simpson see if he can do something about it."

"Thank you." Becky headed back down to the basement to join Adam. Drew stood there and rubbed his head in frustration. He paced for a while until he dug his phone out of his pocket. He dialed. "Hey, yeah I need you help. I need to figure out who's harassing Adam…yeah I'll meet you in a bit."

* * *

_**You ask and shall receive. Here is yet another chapter for tonight. West coasters it's a tad bit late but hopefully your up to read. East coasters you may be asleep but consider it a morning gift! You guys are amazing you seriously have no idea. I love writing for you all. That's a wrap on tonight. Goodnight guys!**_


	23. Boiling Point

Touching his head in pain Adam removed his fingers from his cut on his forehead. He walked out of the locker room fully dressed in his football gear. He held his helmet as guys pumped themselves up and ran past him outside. He looked over and smiled as he saw Becky smiling at him. He made his way over to her. "My my I guess it's true what they told me."

"What?"

"That a Torres looks good in his uniform." Adam smiled and he put an arm around her waist and kissed her. Becky put her hands on Adam's chest that were covered with his pads. When they parted she looked at him and laughed. "It's hard to kiss you with these on." She poked the pads. "Woo! Let's go Degrassi." Adam and Becky watched as the cheer leaders ran out pumping their pom poms in the air with school spirit. Adam turned back to look at Becky. "You know you could always join Spirit Squad." Becky looked at him dryly before pushing him. He took a step back smiling. "I will not degrade myself so guys can stare at me." Adam pouted his lower lip. "Fine…would you like your whole football team to stare at me." Adam realized she was right and changed his mind. "I change my mind stay in drama."

"That's what I thought." They leaned in to kiss again when they were separated by Connor's voice. "Adam we have to go." Adam opened his eyes inches from Becky and sighed. "Go Mr. Quarterback. I'll be there with Imogen when were done with rehearsals." Adam smiled and planted a quick kiss on Becky's lips before running outside to catch up with the rest of his team. Becky looked lovingly after him. "Becky check it out." She heard Imogen say in a sing songy voice. Becky turned to see Imogen holding up a sign.

_**Go Panthers! Rawr!**_

Becky laughed. "Did you make that?" Imogen smiled and nodded. "You should help me make one for Adam." Imogen smiled as Becky walked up the steps and into the drama room.

* * *

Adam stretched alongside his teammates as their rival school arrived. LAKEHURST. The guys stepped off the bus and sounded like a herd of elephants. They gave Degrassi dirty looks as they passed by. Adam and Connor tried to ignore them as best they could as they stood up. A particular boy walked past the two with a trail of guys following him. He had sandy brown hair that formed an outdated bieber look. He stood as tall as Adam and was a tad bit muscular. He looked at the mark on Adam's head and laughed. "Looks like your not as quick as we thought tranny." Adam had realized that these were the pack of wild animals that shot paintballs at him and Becky. Adam got in the man guys face and shoved him. "You want a beating tranny?" The guy said stepping back into Adam's face. "Adam." Connor said but Adam was to pissed off to listen. "There a problem here boys?" Coach Armstrong said approaching them. Adam just kept staring into the guy's eyes. He wanted to hit him so bad but he knew he had to control his anger. "No coach."

"Nope." The guy said before Adam backed off. He slammed Adam with his shoulder pads before walking past him laughing with his pack of hyenas. "I hate him." Adam said to Connor as they watched the guys walk to the opposite side of the field. "Me too. Don't worry man will crush them on the field." Adam agreed and put him helmet on. "Take the field boys!" Armstrong yelled at the captains for the coin toss. Adam walked out with Connor and two other guys.

"Gosh I'm so excited for this game!" Becky said super cheery with Imogen in tow. "Adam's going to be awesome." Imogen said as they walked to the bleachers. "Oh hey there's Drew and Audra." Becky said pointed over to where they sat. "Excuse me." Becky said pushing her way through the crowd. "Hey." Drew and Audra saw the both of them. "Hi girls." Drew hugged Becky and Imogen as they sat down in the bleachers. Fall was in full swing so it was cold outside. Becky shivered and clung to her coat making Imogen take notice. "Here we can share this." Imogen pulled out a blanket from her bag and wrapped it around herself and Becky. Becky smiled in return. "Thanks Imogen you're such a good friend." Becky returned her attention to the game as Imogen swallowed hard. She felt guilty with that responsibility of a good friend when Becky didn't even know that she had made out with her boyfriend. Imogen tried to focus back onto the game.

* * *

Degrassi had won the coin toss and decided to receive. Adam ran to the sideline until he was needed. As kick off happened Degrassi received and took the ball fifteen yards before being stopped. "Alright Torres in!" Armstrong yelled pushing Adam onto the field. Adam pulled his helmet on and ran out. Becky Imogen and Drew all cheered and held up there signs. "Yay Adam!"

"That a boy! Go Adam!"

"Oh he looks so little." Audra said clapping and smiling.

"Mom he's almost eighteen."

"He's still my baby." Everyone laughed. Adam grouped his team in a huddle. "Ok jerry bootleg ready? Break!" They all clapped and proceeded to enter formation. Adam nodded at Connor who nodded back at him. He took his place and looked to the other team. "SET!"

"Let's go tranny!" Adam looked across the stack of guys and met eyes with the blond haired bully. He glared back at him. "DOWN!" He looked side to side before hiking. The sound of helmets hitting each other went off everywhere as Adam looked for an opening. Everyone was blocked. His eyes quickly registered the gap in front of him. He scattered his legs moving forward through the hole. He broke free and headed down field. He could hear his family and friends screaming cheers as he made his way further. Suddenly his was hit from behind and drove straight into the ground. The initial pain of being hit registered into his brain. He got up and shook his head. When he turned he saw the blond kid. "Way to go Travis!" He heard the Lakehurst coach call from the sideline. Adam looked back at Travis. "Next time I'll hit you harder."

"Try and catch me poser. First down." Travis snarled and returned to his team.

Back on the sideline Becky cheered with Drew and Audra. "Wow Adam's fast." She said. "It's his adrenaline. It pumps through you because you don't want to be sacked." Drew said totally into the game. Becky laughed and looked to Imogen. "I'm glad you're here because I don't know much about football."

"Me either." They laughed. "See that's why were friends we can just cheer Adam on." Again friends. The word almost sounded like a dagger hitting Imogen. It was like a huge dagger of guilt. She grew quiet. "You ok?" She looked back at Becky and faked a smile. "Oh yeah…fine."

"Hike!" Adam pulled the ball back and side stepped looking for an opening. He saw a receiver wide open. He slung his arm back and fired. He had let go and watched the ball sail before he felt the impact of a huge object hammer him to the grass. He closed his eyes as he impacted. His body smashed into the earth making his body become very still. The crowd made an 'Ooo' noise as Travis got up. Referee's threw yellow flags. "Aw come on its fine!" Travis through out his arms. Referees exchanged yelling at him. Drew ran out from the bleachers and kneeled next to Adam in seconds. "Adam!" He took of Adam's helmet as trainers and coach Armstrong gathered around with players. Becky held her hands over her mouth in horror. "Come on buddy." Drew hit his face a couple times before Adam opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before sitting himself up. Armstrong helped him up. "Your sitting out."

"NO!" Adam said grabbing his helmet back from Drew. "I'm fine I promise. I just needed a minute to take the pain."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Adam you hit pretty hard. Maybe you should just ice."

"No Drew really. I'm fine." Drew nodded. "Armstrong?" Adam asked as Armstrong just looked back and forth from him to Drew. "Alright but you get hit like that again I'm pulling you."

"Got it." Adam put his helmet back on as the crowd erupted into cheers and clapping. "Oh thank goodness." Becky said finally taking the time to exhale. Adam huddled his team. "You ok?" Connor asked with hints of concern. "Fine. I need to take this guy down." Connor nodded as the broke getting into formation.

Imogen was struggling with her inner self. Adam getting hit like that took her back to when she found out Adam was in a crash. She had extreme feelings of guilt. She looked at Becky biting her lip. It wasn't fair to keep it in anymore and she just couldn't hold it in one more second. "Becky?"

"Yeah."

"HIKE!" Adam yelled grabbing the ball and taking steps backwards.

"I need to tell you something."

"Ok." Becky said trying to look between the game and Imogen. Adam found another pocket hole and ran for it.

"It's really important." Imogen had grabbed her attention. She turned and looked at Imogen. "Ok tell me."

Adam moved past the players on the scrimmage line before someone grabbed his facemask and ripped him down.

"It's about what happened this summer at camp." Becky searched Imogen's face for what was coming next. She stopped clapping at the game and turned her body.

"What the hell was that!?" Adam said yelling getting up. He saw Travis smiling and laughing high fiving his teammates. "What you scared I'm going to beat you so you play dirty?!" Travis turned

"Imogen what happened?"

"Not scared. I just don't want to get beat by a tranny. You're basically a girl."

"Adam and I made out in the back of the van that he crashed." Becky's face dropped.

"That's it!" Adam screamed at Travis before taking off his helmet and throwing it at him. Travis took off his helmet and Adam shoved him to the ground. Both teams started to fight each other. Total chaos had broken out. Adam was on top of Travis punching his and dodging punched from Travis. Whistles from referee's started to blow frantically alongside punches being thrown by both teams. The crowd has gasped as yelling continued between the two teams. Everything had reached its boiling point.

* * *

_**How's that for Drama? Leave a review tell me what's going on after reading this chapter. What's going to happen now? Is Adam's football career over? Is Becky mad now? What about Imogen friendship with Becky? Tune in to the next chapter.**_


	24. If It's Not One

The human brain is almost like a volcano. Your emotions are at a stand still gently building up time after time. It only needs to take so much to it that it raises and explodes. And when it explodes…no one is safe.

* * *

Drew scratched his head as he looked at the approval paper for a carnival. "Claire I have no idea how to fill this thing out." Claire laughed and pointed to the bottom with her pencil. "That's why I need you to sign here so I can do it."

"Oh." Drew said with a smile and signed the page. "Easy enough." Drew handed the paper back to Claire who went to work on filling it out. Drew looked up from the table he was sitting at and saw Becky walking by with Jenna. "I'll be back at lunch for our meeting." Claire nodded as Drew grabbed his things and quickly filed out after Becky. "Becky!" Becky turned with Jenna. "Yeah?"

"Why did you leave the game so early the other day?"

"I didn't want to be there anymore?"

"Why?"

"Because Imogen told me what happened between her and Adam during summer camp." Drew's eyes widened as he nervously giggled. "She told you that?" Becky came to the realization that Drew knew too. "You knew too?"

"Well I mean," Drew babbled trying to get out of possibly getting yelled at. "Yeah…" Drew said scratching the back of his head. "Did everyone know but me?" Becky said angrily. "I didn't." Jenna said putting her hand up trying to break the tension. "Look Becky you should really hear Adam out before you get mad. He has no idea you know he was back at the jail with our dad trying to get that stupid Travis kid to back off an assault charge."

"What?" Jenna and Becky said together. Drew's eyes grew even bigger. "Uh, yeah he provoked Adam and they got in a fight. I thought you saw it?"

"No, I left before that."

"Well our dad was bickering with the others all night long. That's why Adam isn't here yet. He slept in. I thought you would know because he may have texted you."

"No I turned my phone off."

"Well at least talk to him today." Drew said before putting a hand on her shoulder and turning to proceed the in the opposite direction. Becky turned to look at Jenna. "What am I going to do?"

"With Adam? Talk to him of course."

"Not just that Jenna, he's been to jail twice now and is getting in fights. My parents already don't like him if they find out they could move me to a different school or forbid me to see him again."

"Becky calm down, you remember you said he's been through a lot after the crash. Something that traumatic changes you. Not to mention he's been taking testosterone so he's acting pretty normal. He's just being a stupid gets in fights boy." Becky smiled at Jenna. "I guess so."  
"Alright?" Jenna linked her arm with Becky's. "Now lets go to class." Becky laughed as they proceeded down the hall.

* * *

Adam walked in through the entrance of Degrassi and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Drew noticed him as he walked out of Simpson's office. "Adam." Adam turned to see Drew gesturing him over. "What's up? I'm late for Chemistry."

"She knows."

"Um ok? Who is she and what does she know?"

"Becky is she and she knows about you and Imogen this summer." Adam's eyes got super big as his eyebrow's shot up. "Who told her?!"

"Imogen did during the football game. That's why she was gone when you looked back over."

"Crap."

"Well for once I'm not the one having issues with my girlfriend. Good luck brother." Drew patted Adam's shoulder with a smirk before walking down the hall whistling a tune. Adam just rubbed his head knowing that he did not want to deal with this.

* * *

Classes had ended and the end of the day was in full swing. Adam made his way to the gym in hopes of finding Becky before rehearsals started. He walked in to find her pacing back and forth staring at a script. He smiled at how cute she looked when she was stressed. He held the door so it wouldn't make a noise as it closed. "Penny for your thoughts?" Becky stopped pacing and looked up to see Adam walking towards her. "You'll need a lot of pennies." She walked up onto the stage and looked around. It looked as if her mind was running a mile a minute. "I know that Imogen told you about what happened with her over the summer." Becky just continued to talk to herself about how the stage should be laid out. Adam knew she was under a lot of stress and he was just adding to it. He stepped in front of her view. "Becky." Becky took a deep breath and focused her eyes onto him. "Yes I know."

"Are you mad?"

"Well hurt, but I don't know if angry is where I'm at yet."

"Can I explain myself?"

"You have five minutes before my rehearsal starts." Adam smiled and took a seat in front of the stage. "Technically we had broken up. Or actually you said you needed time for yourself to think. After you hung up I couldn't stop thinking about you. You drove me crazy. I sent you flowers and I got them back cut up. Drew said I needed to move on and I said I couldn't because I loved you." Becky smiled at his words. "Dallas gave me advice—"

"Dallas? And you listened to it?"

"I thought we were over. I had no way of trying to talk to you because you shut down every device I could possibly use to talk with you. So yes Dallas said to move on. Imogen was there and you weren't. It rained so we hoped into the van. She was trying to take her soaked jacket off and I helped her. Before I knew it we were kissing." Becky closed her eyes not wanting to picture any of it. "Drew opened the back of the van and we stopped. He said I was definitely over you and I immediately remembered how much I loved you. I regretted it at once and wish I could have taken it back. I panicked wanting to call you back and leave you as many voicemails as I could telling you how much I loved you. I couldn't get a signal so—"

"So you took the van." Adam nodded as it got quiet both of them not wanting to relive what happened next. "You should have waited til morning. I texted you that night."

"I know I got it right before…" Adam got quiet and Becky hoped down from the stage to sit in his lap. He looked up at her and weakly smiled. "I was texting you back you know. I got as far as I love you Beck before it happened." He stared at the ground almost in a trans before Becky snapped him out of it with a kiss. They sat there wrapped up in each other kissing. Becky would pull away and smile ever so often before Adam leaned back in to kiss her. He put a hand at the small of her back and the other on her hip. They broke apart when the doors of the gym opened and the cast of the play filed in. Becky stood up and laughed at Adam's disapproving face of the make out session being over. "Don't you have football practice to get to?"

"Not for a while. I'm suspended for three games."

"Sorry." Adam got up from his seat. "Don't be it wasn't your fault." He turned his head to see Imogen walking by the both of them. Becky glared at her making Imogen look in a different direction. "Well pick me up after rehearsal and we can go back to your place to study." Imogen pretended to write something down as she looked at the both of them. Becky stepped closer to Adam and played with the hem of his shirt. "But we don't have any midterms for another two weeks." Adam asked confused before Becky kissed him. When she pulled away Adam quickly realized what she meant. "Oh yeah. I think we need to study." Becky laughed and kissed him one last time. "Ok I need to get the rehearsal done. I'll see you later."

"Ok." Adam smiled. "Bye Imogen." Imogen just nodded watching as Adam walked out of the gym. "I see you guys talked."

"Yeah. We did." Becky said dryly as she picked up her script from the directors table. "OK guys! Listen up! Were going to start from scene two and work our way through the end." Everyone nodded and conversation started again as everyone walked around to get ready for the scene. "Are you two ok now?"

"Fine." Imogen was taken aback by Becky's behavior. "Did I do something?" Becky threw the script onto the table and looked at Imogen. "You made out with my boyfriend."

"Becky you guys weren't together. You yelled at him for basically loving you to much."

"You have no idea what we fought about."

"Pretty sure it was about the guy you kept taking photos with and posting all over facerange. Adam was completely distraught."

"It was non of your business."

"It was when he was my camp partner and it effected the way we worked together. I agreed to change to another group but Drew wouldn't let us."

"You don't have to lie I know that you just wanted to be with him the moment I left. When we had a fight it was the perfect opportunity." The girls fight stopped production and made everyone turn to watch them yell at each other. "I didn't pursue him. But I also didn't go crazy and tell him to not be friends with someone just because you didn't like them. That's controlling."

"I wasn't controlling anything I expressed my concern to him about you and he took it into consideration."

"Consideration? " Imogen laughed. "You ordered him to stay away from me."

"And it was the right order because you proved me right by kissing him and undressing yourself in front of him."

"So what you think I'm some sort of slut now?"

"Your words not mine." Imogen's mouth opened wide and the crowd of people made noises in reaction to the girls. Tristan wiggled his way through the crowd and up to the table. "Look I know you both want to slit each others throats but this play needs to be rehearsed if it has any chance of being good." Becky and Imogen stared at each other in disgust. "Well I'm not doing anything until she leaves." Becky said crossing her arms. "Fine," Imogen gathered her things up, "You can find another person to decorate and build the set." Imogen turned on her heels and left. Leaving Becky to uncross her arms and face Tristan. "Alright," she said putting a smile on, "Are we ready to start?" Tristan looked at her dumbfounded. "Who are we going to get to replace Imogen?" He said in his sassy tone. "She's the best there is in this stinking school to build our sets."

"Well she isn't the only one at this school ok?" Becky said in frustration before Tristan rolled his eyes and walked back into the small crowd of cast and crew. Becky looked up to see that everyone was staring at her. She then knew that everyone had just heard her big argument with Imogen. With in no time it would be broadcasted around the school. "Fantastic." She mouthed quietly under her breath. "Let's get back to play!" She yelled at them forcing a smile. Everyone resumed what he or she was doing before the fight. Becky took the time to sit down in her chair.

* * *

Imogen rushed out of the gym trying to hold back tears. Adam was talking to a couple people when he saw her basically sprinting from the room. "Imogen?" He said trying to follow her but she kept going. He ran after her as she exited the school. "Imogen!" She stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked back up to him. "Is everything ok?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course it does."

"You shouldn't be so nice to me."

Ok…of course it does." Adam tried to say in a mean voice that just made Imogen laugh and fix her glasses in place. Adam smiled and walked down the steps to meet her. "What happened?" Imogen was quiet for a short moment before she looked Adam in the eyes. "Becky and I had a fight."

"About the play?"

"No about you."

"Why would it be about me?"

"Because I still like you Adam…and I want to be with you." Imogen walked away from Adam and headed down the street. She left a shocked Adam to take in her final words.

* * *

_**Ok I know that I'm totally mean and have left with not one but two cliffhangers. It's ok shout at me in your reviews **__**. Let me know what's going on with you after you've read this and what do you think would happen next. It is Degrassi so these characters are constantly on a roller coaster of drama until they graduate. Stay Tuned…**_


	25. Light My Fire

"Flank to the right!" Adam sat on his couch in the basement playing a marathon of halo 4 online. "What are you doing?" Chips and soda were all over the coffee table with crumbs following in suit on the couch. "That's right fall into my trap." Drew made his way downstairs hearing all the commotion that was coming from the direction. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Adam in his messy state. "Aw! Come on!"

"Adam what is going on with you?" Drew said coming around the couch to stare at the sight before his eyes. "I'm in a heated battle right now can't talk." Adam said not taking his eyes off the TV reaching down to shove more chips into his mouth. "Well that's attractive." Drew said but Adam was to busy not listening to him. Drew looked back at the TV where loud explosions and shooting was coming from. "Oh cool is this level five?"

"Try level eight." Adam said with a mouthful of chips. Drew sat down next to his brother and watched the screen smiling before shaking his head back into focus. "Wait I'm not down here to encourage you." Drew stood up and pointed his finer at Adam. "You've been down here for days." He then pointed to Adam's food stained shirt. "Have you even changed that shirt?" Adam shook his head and gobbled up another handful of food. Drew put his hands on his hips and looked at his brother. Adam was too deep into his game rapidly pushing buttons. "That's it." Drew walked over and pressed the power button to the gaming system. "HEY! I DIDN'T SAVE IT!" Adam said with yet another mouthful of chips with crumbs flying out of his mouth. "You need to stop this behavior and get back to school."

"I'm not feeling it."

"Adam you've been down here for almost a week. Not to mention Becky and Imogen keep calling the house looking for you. What is going on?"

"I'm avoiding situations."

"What situations?" Adam took off his headset and set it down onto the coffee table with his controller. "After Imogen told Becky about the summer fling thing I worked things out with Becky and left and then saw Imogen upset asked her what was wrong and then she told me she still liked me and wanted to be with me." Drew had a shocked look on his face. "Yeah, I have non stop drama. It seems like hitting a tree on full impact releases more drama than normal. I think it was some kind of demon tree." Drew laughed and moved to sit down on the couch. "Coming from someone who juggled two girls at once I'm going to give you a little brotherly advice." Adam smiled and looked attentively up to his brother. "Avoiding both of them is the worst possibly thing that you can do right now. You love Becky don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Then you have to tell Imogen."

"But I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"She's understanding she will eventually get over it and you guys can be friends again."

"Becky doesn't even want us to be in the same room."

"Becky's will have to understand you have friends. You just need to be firm with her. It's you senior year Adam. This is the time of your life. Spend it with the girl that you love and the friends that you love so much. Stop hiding away in a basement with chips hoping they will go away on their own." Adam realized that Drew was right. He needed to get back to school and set these girls right. "We still have a whole other semester to get through. I'm not saying there's going to be any less drama but at least you can keep yours under control." Adam smiled at his brother. "You know I think you becoming president made you wiser." Drew laughed with his brother. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now get off your butt." Drew stood up and grabbed Adam's chips. "Hey!"

"I'm confiscating these." Drew tossed a chip into his mouth and started back up the stairs. "One more thing, take a shower you smell like rotting cheese." Drew vanished upstairs. Adam leaned over and smelled himself pulling back with a disgusted face.

* * *

Becky walked through the halls nervously looking around. She made a sharp turn at the corner and saw what she was looking for. She paused and smiled before marching right up to the locker. "Where have you been?" The locker closed and Adam smiled at her. "Hiding in my basement."

"I've left voicemails and texts."

"I turned my phone off."

"I called your house."

"I know…"

"Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Ok after I talked with you about what happened with Imogen I saw her run out of the gym looking really sad. We talked and she said she still liked me." Becky furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her jaw. "I knew it."

"Becky."

"What?"

"It's ok?"  
"How is that ok?"

"Because I don't like her back." Becky smiled at Adam as he smiled back. "I only like you. I only want to be with you. I will never look in another direction. I'm not interested." Adam smiled as Becky leaned in and kissed him. She did was she always did putting her hands on his neck to deepen the kiss. They broke apart when they heard a teacher coughing to get their attention. Becky's cheeks turned red as Adam laughed in response. "I love you ok?" Becky nodded, "I love you too." Adam grabbed her arm and walked down the hall. "I'm going to tell Imogen that I just want to be friends."

"Adam…" Adam was to wrapped up in his conversation to notice what was coming towards him.

"Look I know you don't want us to be friends but Imogen and I have been friends for a while and I like being her friend and I don't think you should have say on who should be my friends."

"No Adam," Becky hit him to get his attention and pointed down the hallway. "Look." Adam turned his head to see a familiar face.

* * *

Adam paced back and forth in the basement while Drew through a baseball up in the air and caught it. "How could this happen? I mean at the worst possible time. Things are finally ok and I just guess that the universe was like oh Adam your life is going good ok wait one second while I throw something else at you. I mean who does that? Drew are you even listening to me!?" Drew rolled his eyes and caught the baseball. He looked at his brother and laughed. "You're really stressing out to much about this."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"How would you like it if it happened to you?"

"Well it won't because Bianca is in college and is only coming home for Christmas."

"This is just such crap."

"Boys! Dinner!" Audra called from upstairs making Drew get off the couch. "You need to just calm down. You're getting crazy again and I don't want you crashing your car into anything else."

"Ha ha." Adam said dryly as they walked up the stairs. "I need to do something." Adam said as they entered the kitchen. Audra listened in. "Do something about what?"

"Adam's freaking out again over Becky." Adam shot Drew a death glare as they both sat down with Audra. "Where's dad?" Drew said to Audra. "He's dealing with a client he wont be home until late tonight. Adam stop worrying you know what it does to you."

"It's still not fair."

"If your so worried about it you should just find a way to keep her over so you can keep an eye on her twenty four seven." Drew said jokingly as he took a bite of his dinner. A light bulb went off in Adam's head. "Drew your genius!" He said standing up from the table making Audra and Drew stare at him. "I'll go call her now." Adam ran off up to his room. "Adam!" Audra yelled after him but it was too late Adam was gone. She looked at Drew who shrugged his shoulders and gulped down his drink.

Adam unhooked his phone from his charger and dialed Becky's number. It rang five times before she answered giggling. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hi." Adam could hear laughing in the background. "What's going on over there?"

"Nothing we were just about to sit down to eat."

"Speaking of eating I have a proposition for you."

"Yes?"

"Come over tomorrow for dinner."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Adam I don't know."

"It's about time you repay me for having to go to dinner with your parents the first day started going out." Becky laughed into the phone and Adam smiled. "Ok I'll come over right after rehearsals."

"Yes!" Becky laughed as Adam smiled. "I have to go."

"Ok. See you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too Adam." Adam waited for Becky to hang up until he through his arms into the air for victory. He then plunged onto his bed looking up to the ceiling.

* * *

"Look." Becky said as they stopped. Adam looked in the direction of Becky's eyes. His smile quickly vanished and he let go of Becky's hand. The person approached them and stopped to hug Becky, "Hey Becky long time no see."

"Todd."

* * *

_**I promise I'm not deliberately leaving cliffhangers but its just so much fun to write. Continue to leave reviews! You guys are great and I really just do this for you guys. Thanks for continuing to love where this story goes! Stay tuned. **_


	26. Build it Up

"Todd." Todd let go of Becky and looked at Adam. "It's Adam right?" Adam nodded.

"Wow, so great to see you Becky. How have you been?"

"More importantly why are you here?"

"Adam." Becky shot Adam a glare. "What?" Becky flashed Todd a fake smile. "Todd…what are you doing here?" Todd looked at Adam before looking back to Becky with a smile. "Well my family is up here for business and they wanted to visit your family so I thought I would tag along and well catch up with you." He smiled at Becky making her blush feeling incredibly uncomfortable. "How thoughtful."

"Yes, super thoughtful." Adam said scowling at Todd. "Well how about you show me around your neat school?"

"No."

"Sure." Adam looked at Becky with anger as soon as the word had left her mouth. Todd looked at Adam with a grin. "Great!" Becky looked at Adam apologetically before leading Todd down the hall. Todd put his arm around Becky. She looked back at Adam with sadness before facing forward again. "Unbelievable." Adam said as he watched Becky walk away with the enemy.

* * *

Adam stared hard at himself in the mirror. He was nervous and excited. He wanted to look his best for Becky. He had to leave an impression so she wouldn't leave him for Todd. He messed his plaid button up. Buttoning and unbuttoning the top button. "I don't think she will dump you based on what you decide to do with your button." Drew said with a sly smile while leaning on the doorframe. "I want to look my best."

"It's dinner." Adam rolled his eyes and kicked the door to slowly close in Drew's face. He could hear Drew laughing on the other side of the door. He decided to leave the top button undone as he looked himself in the mirror. He took a double take as he looked at closer at his face. He smiled as he leaned in closer. He was starting to get a little stubble. As his smile grew the doorbell rang. Adam sprinted for the door. He almost fell down the stairs as he rushed past his mom. "Gosh Adam it's just Becky calm down." Adam smiled as he paused to compose himself before opening the door. As the door open he saw Becky. She was wearing a pea coat that went past her waist with skinny jeans. She looked up and smiled as she saw Adam. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Come in." Becky came in and shivered a bit from the cold. "Here." Adam took her coat and hung it up. "Hi Becky how are you?" Audra said from the kitchen. Becky turned to see her. "Good Mrs. Torres. How about you?"

"Oh as good as you get mothering two boys." Becky laughed as Adam shot his mom a disapproving look. "See and I get no appreciation." Audra pointed to Adam's face as she started to set the table. Becky laughed as Adam shook his head with a smile. "Dinner will be ready shortly make yourself at home."

"Thank you." Becky said with a smile looking at Adam. "We can go to my room if you want?"

"Sure." Adam took Becky's hand and led her upstairs to his room. He had a pit in his stomach because it was the first time that she had ever been into his room. As they entered Becky looked around. "Not at all how I thought it was going to be."

"What did you think it would be like?"

"Messier." They both laughed, as Becky looked around further. She admired all his band posters and moved to his dresser where he still had trophies from sports he played when he was a young age. "These are cute." Adam smiled, as Becky kept moving. She came across a picture that was tucked into his drawer. She removed it and immediately smiled at the baby version of Adam. He was smiling widely and holding a plastic guitar. "Aw."

"What?" Adam moved behind Becky to peer over her shoulder. "Oh yeah, that."

"Everyone needs to see this." Becky took out her phone and tried to take a picture. "Oh no." Adam said trying to take the phone from her. They laughed as Becky tried to get away from Adam as she ran around the room. She tripped on Adam's shoes and fell onto Adam knocking them both onto his bed. "Ow." Adam said as Becky laid on top of him. She laughed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok you weigh like a pound. But since you pushed me can I have my picture back?" Becky pretended to be offended. "I did not push you I fell."

"Sure." Adam smiled immediately causing Becky to smile in return. They both looked into one another's eyes. Becky leaned down and captured Adam's lips with her own. Adam put his hands onto the small of her back to deepen the kiss. He presumed to roll her over so he could be on top of her. They broke apart as he got on top of her putting both his legs in a straddling position. Becky smiled making Adam lean back down and kiss her. The two were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the footsteps of Drew come down the hall and open the door. "Whoa!" Drew said looking the other way. Adam and Becky immediately broke apart as Becky quickly fixed her hair and straightened out her shirt. They both sat up on the bed looking at Drew. "Uh dinner is ready." Drew said smirking a tad before he ran back downstairs. Adam looked at Becky who was completely red. "You're super red." Adam said laughing. Becky hit his arm. "Not funny."

"It's a little funny." Adam said still laughing making Becky shake her head with a smile. "Do you want me to hit you again?"  
"No…" Adam said running out of the room.

* * *

"So Becky how is school going for you?" Audra said trying to make a connection. "It's going very well thanks for asking."

"Well you are certainly welcome Becky. I wish my boys were as polite as you." Drew choked on his meat as Adam smiled. Becky stifled a laugh as she continued to eat. "Hey Adam can you return to football tomorrow?" Adam swallowed before answering his brother. "Yeah, we have a game against Lakehurst."

"Isn't that the team that has that guy who is mean to you?" Becky asked with concern. "Yes, but I heard he's not allowed to play."

"Well that's good news. I will be in the stands cheering you on." Audra said taking another bite of her food. "Me too. I can't wait to see my brother back out kicking some as-"  
"Watch it."

"Sorry." Drew looked apologetically at his mother. "Becky, Adam tells me that your running the play this year?"  
"Yes, I'm doing a version of a Midsummer Night's Dream."  
"Wow that's a good play."

"It's one of my favorites."

"Adam also told me Romeo and Juliet was another favorite."

"Mom." Becky smiled as she looked between Audra and Adam. "He also mentioned that's when he started to like you."

"Drew!"

"What?" Drew said with his hands up in defense. "Unbelievable." Adam said under his breath. "Aw, honey don't be embarrassed she turned out to be your girlfriend after all." Becky smiled at Adam who was hiding his face. The whole table laughed and resumed eating. Under the table Becky grabbed Adam's hand and laced their fingers together. He looked up at her and she gave him a big smile. He could feel her rub her thumb over the back of his hand. She continued in conversation with Audra and Drew. Adam tuned them out because he was to busy staring at Becky he replaced his surrounding noses with the voice inside his head. He wondered how he got so lucky.

* * *

"Did I miss anything?" Drew said as he tried to even his breathing. Becky looked at him. "No there just about to start." Becky shivered at the weather. It was nearing winter so it was almost time for snow to fall. "Here my mom gave me this we can share." Drew wrapped the blanket he had in his hands around himself and Becky." She embraced the warm blanket. "Thank you." Drew nodded. "Where is he?"

"Over there." Becky pointed to Adam who was warming up. "Adam plays football?" The two turned to see Todd.

"Nice throw!" Connor said standing next to Adam. He handed him another football to throw. "It's going to be an interesting game I can barely feel my finger tips."

"Here tape them." Connor dug out tape out of his bag and handed it to Adam. "Thanks." Connor nodded as he looked over to the stands. Adam wrapped his fingers with tape. "Who's that?" Adam stopped at looked over to where Connor was gesturing. "Crap."

"What?"  
"Its Todd?"

"Who's Todd?"

"Some guy who keeps trying to steal Becky."

"That's not good."

"Yeah." Adam said angrily as he threw the football harder at his receiver.

"Todd."

"Hey."

"Your Todd?" Drew asked pointed at Todd. "That would be me and you are?" Todd said holding out his hand for Drew to shake. Drew looked at Todd in disgust. "Drew…Adam's brother." Drew looked back to the field ignoring the hand shake. "Alright." Todd said putting his hand down. "What are you doing here Todd?"

"My cousin plays on the Lakehurst," He pointed to one of the players. "Number twelve…Travis." Drew and Becky looked at the player and back at Todd in disbelief. Todd was related to Adam's enemy.

* * *

_**Sorry this is late guys I've been busy working so much and getting ready for the holidays Enjoy this chapter.**_


End file.
